Naxah, The Fifteenth member
by Nstorm
Summary: Naxah is the Fifteenth member of the orginazation, and most likely the crazest one yet. Which means disaster for the rest of the organization. Assuming they don't crash and burn. Follow the hijinks of a fourteen year old girl with crazy thoughts and objectives in mind. Contains strong content not suitable for all. Sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Please be sure to comment review etc and I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone is doing their normal routines. Xemnas is thinking about the future of the organization, while eating a taco. Saix is reading a book entitled: _How To Tell Your Moon You Love Them _intently on the couch. Xigbar is currently using space matter, to open portals around the castle, scaring anybody who walks by them. Xaldin is mediating while Demyx is trying to interrupt his focus. Zexion is reading a book while Vexen talks with Lexeaus about his new stamina potion. Luxord, Axel and Larxene are having a card game. And the two keyblade wielders are on top of their tower enjoying their sea salt ice cream.

"And so, with my newest creation, your stamina will increase ten fold!" Vexen shouts at Lexeaus who is sitting on the opposite couch.

"But where is this so called drink you have? Zexion asks reading on the couch across from the boulder.

"In my lab as we speak!" Vexen shouts.

Xemnas is then interrupted by the newest recruit-who was supposed to be in her room. She has long, brown hair that looks like brown sugar, tan skin that looks like the color of coco, and green eyes. She wears a coat that Larxene or Xion wears except hers is a little smaller. Although she is only a week "born" she doesn't understand some things, causing her to be constantly curious. Oh, and she is the exact height of Roxas and is a little more attractive than Xion.

"Xemnas-" The girl begins.

Xemnas quickly closes his book, and gives her one of his spine tingling glares.

"Number XV I have old you to call me Superior!" Xemnas growls returning to his previous position.

_Like it matters, but whatever, _The girl thinks.

"Superior I'm confused about something." The girl says.

"Oh, you need me to you remind you of goal?" Xemnas asks then does the same thing again," our goal is to collect hearts to form an entity known as Kingdom Hearts. And when this is completed we can tru-"

"No, its about me," The girl interrupts before he can finish.

"Oh," Xemnas says continuing his reading.

"Why do you keep me hidden from the other members? Surely I should be with them, and not being locked in here all day! All you do is read, and watch as men and woman on the television wrestle!"

Xemnas knew that if the others found out about her, and his secret hobby, all hell would break loose. They wouldn't be able to complete their goal. But that also meant that this girl wouldn't be able to be one of them. She could turn on them!

"Fine, I bid you permission to introduce yourself to the others but be warned! They are as wicked as the-"

Xemnas stops when he realizes the girl is gone.

* * *

"So I was thinking that I could give you two 'The Talk' so that way, you two can't ask me about it later!" Axel exclaims walking through the castle with Xion and Roxas.

"We already know what it is, right Xion?" Roxas counters smiling brightly.

"Right!" Xion agrees happily.

Xion doesn't know what the two boys are talking about, but agree since Roxas asked her.

"Anyway, have you heard the rumor going on?" Axel asks," I have it memorized."

"What rumor?" Xion asks curios.

"That there's a new member," Axel replies," that Xemnas has kept under locks. Also that he watches porn when he's alone."

"What's that?" Xion asks as the two look at each other.

"You explain," Axel says.

"Me!?" Roxas shouts," You're the one who brought it up!"

"I know what you did last summer!"

"SHUT UP! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!"

"Excuse me?" A soft, gentle voice says behind the two who have stopped to yell at each other.

They turn around to find a girl, about Roxas' age, smiling at them.

"Who are you?" Axel asks.

"My name is Naxah and I'm new here," The girl says.

* * *

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 It begins with one accident**

**Naxah went around meeting all the members she'd be working with. From Xigbar ( who she later found out that he was a pervert) to Axel ( who made a bet with Luxord that Xemnas watches porn) and to Xion ( who thinks of her as a rival). Then she went to her room, where Xemnas decided to check in on her.**

**"Number XV-" Xemnas begins opening the door, since he owns the place.**

**When he looks up, he sees Naxah without a top, or bra, on in black lace panties. He immediately turns a bright shade of crimson as she turns around, not bothering to cover herself up. At least it wasn't Marluxia.**

**"Oh?" Naxah asks turning her head to the side," what brings you here Master?" **

**Xemnas clears his throat trying to regain his composure. **

**"XV would you please cover yourself up?" Xemnas asks still blushing.**

**"Why?" Naxah asks innocently," is there something wrong with the way I am dressed?"**

**"Erm, yes there is," Xemnas replies a sweatdrop rolling down his face.**

**If the other members saw this, he'd be demoted! Most likely killed! Or worse! A pet to Marluxia.**

**"Master, I do not know what is wrong with my outfit," Naxah pouts," but you say its inappropriate."**

**"Yes because you are half-naked," Xemnas says.**

**"Half naked? I am only undressing."**

**"Yes, but you are a female meaning that you shouldn't be like that."**

**"Are you suggesting that I'm unacceptable?"**

**By now the tears in her eyes form, and if anyone saw this, they'd think he was a heartless monster.**

**"No I'm saying that, if you are in the presence of men , should you be extremely overprotective over your body."**

**"Why is that Master?"**

**"Because you don't...know when someone is going to...violate you."**

**"Meaning act and touch me in a weird way? Kind of like how you're doing to me?"**

**Xemnas slowly nods as he feels his blood turning to ice. Then she does the unthinkable.**

**She slips out of her panties!**

**"XV!" Xemnas shouts putting his hands in front of his face, trying not to look at her figure." Please cover yourself up!" **

**"Why? I thought you wanted to see all of me?"**

**"Well yes but-" Xemnas begins then shakes his head."No! I thought of no such thing!"**

**"So you don't want to see me?"**

**"No I do not! Please cover yourself up!"**

**"Master, we are behind the comfort of closed doors, so nobody will see us."**

**"I can see you!"**

**Somehow, Xemnas managed to slam the door as soon as he saw her, causing the members to quickly go to the door. They are listening as we speak.**

**"Whoa!" Demyx gasps shocked," he's one lucky bastard!"**

**"I know!" Xigbar replies rubbing his eye patch," I should be in there, doing-"**

**"Xigbar, please try not to give us any more reason to kick your ass," Saix sighs," it's bad enough that you peeked on XIV already."**

**"Oh come on!" Xigbar says," that was an accident! Right Xion!?"**

**"Hey!" Roxas shouts," you're not me!"**

**"Shut up!" Xladin shouts," we're trying to listen!"**

**"Xladin you seem to excited," Axel sighs.**

**"Care to gamble?" Luxord offers.**

**"Not now," Zexion sighs," can't you see that we're trying to learn about the drama, between I and XV?"**

**"Hey!" Marluxia shouts," how come Xemnas gets to see her naked!?"**

**"Because he doesn't knock," Larxene replies," one time he walked in on me changing, and I had to 'teach him a lesson' like Axel!"**

**Everyone looks at Axel who is long gone.**

**"What I don't get is why our leader is so...femine when he walks in on a female changing," Vexen says," it's like he becomes a different persona of himself. Most interesting indeed."**

**"What's the deal with that anyway?" Roxas asks," I mean I wouldn't be embarrassed."**

**"Well, you should," Larxene counters," if you look confident walking in chances are your ass is fried. Like how I did Xigbar for taking a dirty pic of me." "You didn't have to go in my room, walk into my shower, and cast lightning!"**

**"You deserved that," Xion mutters.**

**"What was that B-cup Xion?" Xigbar asks as Xion covers her chest up.**

**"Don't make me do an Axel on you!" Roxas shouts.**

**"That's it!" Marluxia shouts," I am taking off my clothes!"**

**"NO!" Everyone shouts as Marluxia does just that.**

**They all back away into the wall as Marluxia's robe, and clothes, fly off his body.**

**"MY EYES!" Demyx shouts as a bright light shines from Marluxia." MY EYES!"**

**"What the-" Xemnas begins**

**Suddenly, the door flies open as Marluxia tackles Xemnas. In response, Naxah pulls the covers over herself much to the guys, mostly Xigbar's, dismay.**

**"AH!" Xemnas shouts," GET OFF OF ME!"**

**"GAZE AT MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!" Marluxia cries," I HAVE TONED IT JUST FOR YOU MY LOVE!"**

**Xemnas breaks out of his hold, runs out the room, and summons a corridor of darkness.**

**"WAIT! COME BACK MY LOVE!" Marluxia shouts quickly running after him.**

**The remaining members stand frozen in shock, and pure fear, at what happened. Most will have nightmare's, and poor Demyx will never get that image out of his head. Axel casually walks to them, a slice of pizza in his hand. He looks around at the scene, that unfolded seconds ago.**

**"So what'd I miss?" Axel asks.**

**The other members summon their weapons as Axel quickly runs away They give chase leaving a confused Naxah alone, who appears unphased.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Drunks and something about a puppy**

**Everything was normal in the castle. Except for the fact of Xigbar being drunk in the Grey Area, due to one of Luxord's games, which involved taking shots. Somehow, Luxord didn't get drunk like Xigbar, who thinks that he's Xemnas and is bossing around an invisible Larxene. **

**"Suck my toes cause I am the master!" Xigbar shouts thrusting his toes into the sofa," and don't complain(slur) Larxeney!"**

**"Maybe we should have played strip poker," Luxord mutters scratching his head.**

**Demyx, who is still blinded due to Marluxia, laughs while playing a hunk of meat.**

**"Whoa, never expected Xigbar to have the hots for Larxene!" Demyx exclaims grinning." Weird my sitar isn't making any noise. Curse you Marluxia!"**

**"Give it to me baby!" Xigbar shouts slapping what appears to be an invisible ass.**

**Axel and Roxas, shortly followed by Xion and Naxah, walk in and become confused at the scene that is unfolding.**

**"What the hell happened?" Axel asks.**

**"And why is Xigbar slapping the air?" Roxas asks raising an eyebrow.**

**"We played a game, that may or may not have involved drinking, and here he is," Luxord replies shrugging.**

**"How much beer did you drink, man!?" Roxas exclaims.**

**"I HAD FIFTY TOW BEYONCE!" Xigbar shouts taking over his cloak and throwing it at Xion," YOU LIKE THAT, BABY GIRL!?"**

**Xion deftly moves to the side, avoiding the coat.**

**"I think he had one too many," Axel guesses chuckling.**

**Immediately, Naxah turns to him with a hidden curiosity in her eyes.**

**"What does that mean?" Naxah asks.**

**The four, excluding the blind Demyx, look at her, awaiting an answer.**

**"Well, it's when you've had too many beers, or alcohol," Axel replies rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Then what's beer?" Naxah asks.**

**"Oh, sweety cutie cream pie on your face!" Xigbar shouts stopping his bizarre behavior, and walking over to the cooler beside Luxord. He grabs a Bud Light out of it, then turns around and points at it." This is beer. Catch!"**

**"WHA!?" Everyone, excluding Naxah, shout as he throws the can at her.**

**Naxah catches it, and looks at the can closely, turning it around many times. Xigbar chuckles and walks over to her.**

**"You open it like this," Xigbar giggles taking the can and opening it. He shoves it in her face" And this is what it smells like."**

**Naxah inhales deeply as the smell of rotten fish fills her nose. **

**"And I'll let you taste it!" Xigbar exclaims as Naxah quickly grabs the can.**

**"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!" Demyx shouts throwing his meat at the can, knocking it at of her hand. How he managed to do that, is something that even an experienced detective couldn't find out.**

**"Aw!" Naxah whines as the beer falls on the ground, spilling on the floor.**

**"Don't worry, I'll getcha another sausage!" Xigbar shouts going to get another one.**

**Imediately, Axel tackles him to the ground.**

**"NO!" Axel shouts hitting Xigbar with a paddle he summoned." BAD XIGBAR!"**

**"I'm sorry mama!" Xigbar cries as Axel mercilessly beats him.**

**"Geez Axel," Roxas chuckles," you don't have to be _that_ aggressive."**

* * *

**"XV!" Xemnas shouts after everyone has gone on their missions.**

**"Yes!?" Naxah shouts quickly getting off the couch.**

**"Why are you still here in the Grey Area!?" Xemnas shouts.**

**"Well, I always come here when everyone is away," Naxah replies**

**"FOOLISH GIRL!" Xemnas shouts making Naxah cringe," I mean, foolish XV! You are officially a member of the organization, which means you are to partake in the missions given! No exceptions!"**

**"Technically, I can still be here," Naxah replies." Nothing in the rules says otherwise."**

**Xemnas takes a mental note to write a rulebook, after being outsmarted by a girl in a five-year old's body.**

**"Well I say that no member can be still here!" Xemnas shouts.**

**Marluxia walks in, deciding that he'd take a vacation. The two watch him sit down, on the couch, across from Naxah. After a minute of staring, Marluxia notices, and looks at them. **

**"What?" Marluxia asks.**

**"Just get out XV, and learn about the worlds," Xemnas sighs.**

**Naxah opens a corridor of darkness, and walks through, leaving the two alone. Xemnas tries not to look at Marluxia, who is staring at him hungrily.**

**"So Xemnas?" Marluxia asks throwing his hair back." I heard you watch porn."**

** Xemnas took a mental note not to watch porn around Naxah. Or anything that is secretive.**

* * *

**Naxah went to every possible world there was, and still, she felt bored. She wondered why she couldn't stay at the castle, spying on Xemnas, who watches men and women wrestle. So she decided to walk through Twilight Town, which was empty. Naxah sighs kicking a stone. Then she sees it. Possibly the cutest thing she's ever seen. What was it?**

**A little golden brown puppy, that is walking by itself also. The puppy spots her, and stops making Naxah stop also. Minutes pass before the puppy walks up to her, sitting on her heels. **

**"Aw!" Naxah exclaims picking the puppy up, and cuddling with it." You're so cute!"**

**The cuddling goes on for an hour, which draws the curiosity of Axel and Roxas, who are walking by. **

**"Say Axel?" Roxas asks as they stop and watch," isn't that-"**

**"Yep," Axel replies," you got her memorized."**

**Naxah stops then looks into the little puppy's eyes. For some reason she seems drawn to it, making her think of herself. Which makes no sense whatsoever, and she's probably just imaging things, due to her being sent out here alone. Maybe it does, but now, she's crazy.**

**"Aw, you don't have anywhere else to go, huh little guy?" Naxah asks as the puppy whimpers in response." I guess I'll just have to take you with me! Oh, I wonder if Xemnas would mind?" **

**Naxah opens a corridor, and walks in, puppy in tow.**

* * *

**Xemnas was furious to the point where he made a bitch out of Xion. Literally, a bitch that is tied to his chair. Nobody dared spoke even Roxas who summoned his keyblades. They were all waiting for Naxah to come back, so they could eat. Except Demyx who found his beer soaked meat, and is eating happily. **

**"When're we gonna eat!?" Larxene shouts breaking the silence." I'm starving and that moron is eating without us!"**

**"Well sor-ry !" Demyx shouts," I can't help that I need to LIVE!"**

**"Well, I expected Lexaeus to do this, maybe even Xaldin," Axel says.**

**"I am trained to go long hours without food!" Xaldin growls.**

**"And that's why you haven't gotten any," Xigbar whsipers to Luxord who laughs.**

**"Could you release Xion now?" Roxas asks his keyblades ready.**

**"Not until-" Xemnas begins.**

**A corridor of darkness appears behind Roxas, and out comes a distraught Naxah, with the puppy in her arms.**

**"Sorry I'm late!" Naxah exclaims rushing to her seat beside Xion, who quickly is released from Xemnas' side.**

**"XV why do you have that-that abomination with you!?" Xemnas shouts pointing at the puppy as if it's a baby demon.**

**"Abomination?" Zexion asks raising an eyebrow," that little thing?"**

**"Yes!" Xemnas shouts looking at Xion, who dives under the table." That thing does not belong in the organization!"**

**"The rules say that-" Roxas begins.**

**"FREAK THE RULES!" Xemnas shouts," WHAT I SAY GOES AND THAT THING WILL NOT BE HERE!"**

**"Oh come Xemmy!" Marluxia shouts in a feminem voice," why do you have to be so heartless?"**

**"Because-" Xemnas begins.**

**"Don't give us that 'until we achieve or goal' shit!" Larxene shouts," can we just let the kid keep the damn thing, and call it a day!?"**

**"I agree with Xemnas," Saix replies," after all, this is not a very lively atmosphere."**

**"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!" Demyx shouts.**

**"Except him," Saix quickly adds.**

**"Master, why would you shun a being of pure cuteness like this one?" Naxah shouts holding the puppy told him.**

**"Because it's a piece of-" Xemnas begins.**

**"Don't try to hurt her feelings, cause we aren't going to deal with your problems," Axel replies," you got what you told us memorized?"**

**Xemnas makes a mental note to change the rules.**

**"That thing will eat _our_ food, shit on _our _floor, and rape _our _women!"**

**Everyone stares at Xemnas like "Wtf is he saying?" expect Naxah, who tilts her head to the side.**

**"What's rape?" Naxah asks.**

**"One problem at a time, little XV," Lexaeus replies shocking everyone.**

**"Okay then," Vexen says," if that thing cannot be here might I suggest moving it to my lab? I will conduct harmful experiments to see if its worthy to join our organization!"**

**Everyone stares at him making him cough loudly.**

**"I mean take good care of it as if its my son," Vexen corrects," not do any harm to him at all. Yep no harm at all."**

**"I doubt that you'd do that," Axel says.**

**"TAKE THAT THING OUT OF MY CASTLE!" Xemnas shouts getting up.**

**"I WON'T LET YOU HURT TEDDY!" Naxah shouts.**

**"TEDDY!?" Everyone shouts.**

**Xaldin gets up, and walks out, deciding that its time to leave.**

**"Teddy?" Lexaeus asks," I suggest Richard."**

**"Why not Brown Sugar?" Larxene suggests.**

**"OH LET'S BE FRIENDS!" Demyx shouts.**

**"She's already named it and everything," Xion mutters holding on to Axel's leg.**

**"Oh come on Xemnas!" Xigbar shouts," show a little compassion!"**

**"Compassion!? That thing will kill us all! Along that little crazy bitch we call Naxah, who is too stupid to screw in a lightbulb!"**

**Naxah begins to sniffle, tears forming in her eyes. **

**"Why-why-why do you say those heartless things Master!" Naxah sniffles," I know I am incomplete but-but-but-"**

**Xemnas sighs loudly realizing what he'd done. If the puppy made her happy, and kept them on their goal-**

**"Fine, do what you wish with the puppy! But be warned that-"**

**Naxah starts to jump up and down in glee, putting the puppy down, and hugging each member. She kisses Demyx which cures his blindness. Xemnas faints on the spot.**

* * *

**And you should never break a young girl's heart, even if she brings in a stray puppy against your rules. And don't be crazy like Xemnas. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, cause I know I did. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Something about Marluxia's behavior and the great burrito case**

**It was a normal day in the castle as the members ate breakfast. As usual, Marluxia was trying to get Xemnas' approval on having a movie night, but failing miserable. Xion and Roxas were busy telling each other about the dream that they had. Axel was trying to break out of Larxene's hold, but struggling futility. Xigbar, Luxord, and Zexion were playing cards. Vexen was busy telling Lexaeus about the robot girlfriend he made for him. Demyx was on his sitar, finally being able to see, while Xaldin tried his best to ignore it. Finally, Saix was thinking about trying to propose to the moon. Naxah was busy feeding the puppy sausage links, which it happily ate. **

**"XV for the last time!" Xemnas shouts for the tenth time today," stop feeding that thing human food!"**

**"Well it's your fault for not getting dog food!" Larxene shouts still holding on to Axel," what idiot doesn't get food for a puppy, the next day of getting it!?"**

**"Xemnas," Xigbar coughs," with his gay friend Marluxia."**

**Everyone starts to laugh, except Naxah who wonders what is going on.**

**"SILENCE!" Xemnas shouts as the laughter quickly stops.**

**"CAUSE YOU'RE SO SWEET AND SHE'S LIKE WALKING OVER LANDMINES!" Demyx shouts pointing at them," WHY CAN IT NOT BE YOU!?"**

**"Nice one!" Xigbar exclaims.**

**"I SAID SILENCE!" Xemnas quickly shouts.**

**"Master, what does gay mean?" Naxah asks.**

**"AND YOU ALMOST CAN'T AVOID THIS!" Demyx sings.**

**"SILENCE!" Xemnas shouts then turns to Naxah," why do you need to know that word for?"**

**"What's wrong?" Axel asks," can't tell a girl what gay means!?"**

**"SILENCE ONCE MORE!" Xemnas shouts," if you must know gay means you are-"**

**"HAPPY!" Demyx interrupts.**

**"Yes, but today it means that you are attracted to guys, or the opposite sex."**

**"Like Marluxia!" Xigbar shouts as the room becomes engulfed in laughter.**

**"SILENCE!" Marluxia shouts in a male voice.**

**Everyone looks at him as he clears his throat.**

**"There is nothing wrong with being gay," Marluxia says in a female voice.**

**"Unless you're Marluxia!" Roxas shouts as the laughter ensures again.**

**"SILENCE!" Marluxia shouts," I may be gay, but in truth I am-"**

**"Why do you look like a woman then?" Naxah asks.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE STUPID BITCH!" Marluxia shouts as Xemnas holds him back." I AM AS MALE AS THEY COME! YOU ARE A MAN YOU TWO FACED WHORE! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS AND HEART THEN RAPE YOUR LIFELESS BODY! AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU MY UNDERWORLD BITCH!"**

**Xion quickly dives under the table as Marluxia breaks free his scythe in hand. Every male jumps up and tries to hold him back.**

**"COME ON BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL MAN IS! I'LL MAKE YOU A REAL WOMAN BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU! YOU AND THAT PUPPY OF YOURS WILL BE CALLING ME ALMIGHTY MASTER MARLUXIA FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE! I'LL RAPE BOTH OF YOU! ALL OF YOU HOLDING ME BACK! I'LL DO THE STARS THE MOON THE UNIVERSE! NAMINE WILL BECOME MY BITCH ALONG WITH XION!"**

**"SAMURAI'S!" Roxas shouts as the nobodies come.**

**"ASSASSINS!" Axel shouts.**

**"SAGE'S!" Xemnas shouts,**

**"DANCE, WATER DANCE!" Demyx shouts.**

**"EVERY NOBODY AT OUR DISPOSAL!" Saix shouts.**

**"LET ME AT HER! LET ME RAPE THE STUPID BITCH ONCE! I'LL GIVE IT BACK WITH HER DEATH! I'LL TURN HER TO ROSES! BEAUTIFUL ROSES THAT I WILL GIVE TO XEMNAS! BEAUTIFUL! I AM A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN! I AM MARLUXIA THE ALMIGHTY MASTER OF THE BITCHES! LET ME AT HER!"**

**Even with the dog pile of people on Marluxia, he still has a blood lust.**

**"RUN XV!" Everyone shouts.**

**Naxah quickly grabs the puppy as a corridor opens behind her. As she falls through it, Marluxia breaks free, and jumps at the portal. But it quickly closes as he lands on his hands.**

**"WHERE'S XION!? I NEED HER!"**

**Xion quickly runs over to the guys, who are ready for a brawl.**

**"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"**

**Hell hath no fury than a Marluxia scorned.**

* * *

**After the events of the morning have passed, Naxah decides to try something she has always wanted to do. But Larxene refuses to let her do it.**

**"No Naxah, it's too dangerous," Larxene says grabbing the roller from her.**

**"Oh come on!" Naxah exclaims," cooking never killed anyone!"**

**"Yes, but this is your first time and-" Larxene begins.**

**"Please?" Naxah asks with her giant puppy dog eyes.**

**Larxene can resist this.**

**"No," Larxene grins while walking away.**

**Moments later Axel comes in, and wonders why she is sad.**

**"What's wrong kitten?" Axel asks.**

**Somewhere in the castle Xigbar sneezes.**

**"Larxene said I couldn't cook because its my first time," Naxah mutters.**

**"Oh, you don't have to do anything fancy," Axel says rubbing her head," try something simple-like a burrito or something. Cheer up kiddo! It's gonna be fine!"**

**Xigbar looks around trying to figure out who is stealing his one liners. Axel walks out of the kitchen as Naxah finds the cookbook and prepares the recipe.**

**And what could possibly go wrong with something so simple?**

* * *

**A scream is heard throughout the castle as everyone runs to the source, weapons ready. They stand outside the kitchen, where smoke is coming out of the closed-door. **

**"What sort of horrors could be awaiting us this time?" Xemnas sighs then looks at Axel.**

**Axel walks up to the door, and kicks it down revealing Demyx trying to put out an oven fire.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Demyx shouts playing his sitar frantically, which has water coming out from it." DIE, FLAME, DIE!"**

**Axel uses his power over fire to stop the fire, making Demyx faint on the spot. Xemnas walks to the oven and inspects it.**

**"Who made fifteen burritos, and decided to leave it unattended?" Xemnas asks as everyone looks away." ANSWER!"**

**"NONE OF US DID YA MORON!" Xion shouts as Xemnas growls at her.**

**Xion hides behind Roxas.**

**"Then who did XIV? Who could it possibly have been!?" Xemnas barks.**

**Naxah walks in from the other entrance as everyone looks at her.**

**"Naxah?" Saix asks," did you make something?"**

**"Oh yes! I just came to check on it!" Naxah exclaims smiling.**

**"And what temperature did you leave it on?" Vexen asks.**

**"The maximum! Die Axel!" Naxah chimes.**

**Everyone looks at Larxene who shrugs.**

**"And when were you supposed to check on it?" Axel asks kicking Demyx who wakes up.**

**"About four hours ago!" Naxah shouts jumping up and down in glee." What have I won!?"**

**"What've you won!?" Demyx shouts quickly getting up and walking over to her." I'll tell ya what you won!" Demyx then hugs her."My respect! That was irresponsible like me! Oh, how I think that we should be friends!"**

**"Yet she almost killed you, moron," Saix mutters.**

**The rest take the burritos out of the oven, and place it on the table. Besides being burnt, the burritos look like something out of the dumpster. They are as pink as Marluxia's hair.**

**"What are these?" Roxas asks confused.**

**"Oh they're the burritos I made!" Naxah shouts.**

**"Naxah?" Xigbar asks looking at her," what did you...put in them?"**

**"Let's see I put in: chocolate, pickles, beef, fish, the green meat in the fridge, eggs, bacon, peas, olive oil, soy sauce, butter, whatever what was in that white container, flour, cream, salt, pepper, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, whatever what that pink thing was, and lastly Vexen's secret formula," Naxah replies then giggles."Oh and love!"**

**"Who forgot to throw out the ham?" Axel asks.**

**"Who had that weird stuff in the container?" Roxas asks.**

**"And why did I leave my special lotion in the fridge?" Marluxia asks.**

**"And how did you get that!?" Vexen exclaims.**

**"XV you're not-" Xemnas begins then realizes.**

**"I made enough for all of us to enjoy!" Naxah exclaims jumping up and down.**

**The other members look at each other, waiting to see who was going first.**

**"Oh, how bad can they be?" Demyx asks grabbing one and taking a bite.**

**Suddenly, Demyx turns pink as he faints on the spot. Everyone watches in horror at the fate that became of him.**

**"It was so good that Demyx fainted from excitement!" Naxah exclaims still jumping up and down.**

**Knowing that it's already been decided, Luxord goes next.**

**"If it's a game, then I will not lose!" Luxord shouts bravely doing the same.**

**He falls to the floor, turning as black as night.**

**"Tell my books I'll miss them!" Zexion shouts.**

**This time he turns into a woman, then disappears.**

**"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone else shouts in pure shock.**

**"If that means he could be a woman, then I will follow behind him!" Marluxia shouts.**

**Marluxia turns into a pile of roses.**

**"I swear this is outrageous!" Xaldin shouts.**

**Immediately, he starts humping the air vanishing like the wind.**

**"If I make it, I hope to be one with my moon!" Saix shouts.**

**Saix turns to stone then is shattered.**

**"Please don't be anything weird!" Axel shouts.**

**He just bursts into flames. He'll be fine.**

**"Don't leave me here!" Larxene shouts.**

**Larxene is inflated like a balloon, rising up to the ceiling, and then exploding. There is no trace of her.**

**"Well I should be glad I got to saw some boobs, and stuff!" Xigbar shouts.**

**Xigbar turns into sand and is blown away.**

**Lexeaus takes a bit, and it seems as though nothing happened to him.**

**"Wait-" Lexeaus begins as he turns into a puddle.**

**"I HATE YOU XEMNAS!" Xion shouts taking a bite," AND I WILL RAPE YOU IN HELL!"**

**Xion turns to crystal and vanishes.**

**"Naxah ,I hope that you will always remember me!" Roxas shouts.**

**Roxas is teleported into the _Dora the Explorer_ world.**

**"Well those fools are idiots!" Xemnas shouts trying to keep up his pride. "You said the same thing twice master," Naxah says.**

**"Shut up XV!" Xemnas shouts.**

**"Master aren't you going to eat?" Naxah asks with her puppy dog eyes," or am I really that bad at cooking?"**

**Knowing that he can't win, Xemnas faces his fate.**

**"YES!" Xemnas shouts slowing fading away," I HAVE ACHIEVED MY GOAL! SO I WILL BE WITH A HEART, AND TRULY, FINALLY EXIST!"**

**Xemnas fades into nothingness leaving Naxah alone. Naxah takes a bite out of her burrito, nothing happening to her.**

* * *

**And so Naxah killed off the entire oragnzation with her bad cooking skill. Meanwhile Roxas became a part of the Dora the Explorer world, being forced to talk in Spanish. **

**The end.**

**Do you really think this is the end? I mean it makes no sense. Anyway, please tell me you can cook better than her? Before all your friends disappear. Anyway, if you're wondering how I can come up with these ideas, I have a vivid imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 Crumping, what's a lesbian, and why Xemnas loves porn

Another abnormal, normal day at the castle. Naxah was sitting on the couch, listening to Roxas and Xion talk about their bizzare dreams that they had. Meanwhile Demyx was on the other couch, playing his sitar. Then comes the heartless Xemnas, who looks at Demyx.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Xemnas asks.

Immediately, Demyx jumps off the couch, into the air, and when he touches the ground pushes his lips together. Then he starts to shake it like a salt shaker.

"Well, shouldn't YOU be more kind!?" Demyx shouts hopping over to Xemnas.

"Get out my face," Xemnas scoffs as Demyx gets in his face.

"You can't move like me!"Demyx shouts moonwalking with style." I'M TOO HOT FOR YA!"

Luxord comes rushing in with a video camera in his hand, as Demyx begins to have a seizure on the floor.

"Come on!" Luxord barks," I wanna see you sweat!"

"I'M DOING THIS!" Demyx shouts shooting up and moving his pelvic around.

Suddenly, Zexion comes in a pimp outfit.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" Zexion shouts his Lexion in one hand, the cane in his other.

"HAVING A BLAST!" Demyx shouts hopping around like a bunny while playing a guitar.

Xaldin walks in, then turns around rolling his eyes.

"What is going on?" Naxah ask Roxas and Xion.

"Well, I believe it's the infamous crumping day," Roxas says," which is looking angry, while doing your own style."

"And if your style is anything like theirs," Xion mutters.

"It looks fun," Naxah replies joining them.

"YEAH NAXAH!" Demyx shouts as he starts to milk the cow," DO THE SPRINKLER!"

The two point then turn their midsections back and forth, like a sprinkler. Lexaeus walks in and then coughs. Everybody stops.

"DAMN!" Lexaeus shouts.

Everyone starts up again as poor Xemnas bangs his head against the wall.

* * *

Naxah decided to make lunch for the organization again. Sadly, Xigbar came and ruined her plans. So she decided to take a walk, where she learned a new word, but did not know its meaning. And at the meeting...

"What have you to report XV?" Xemnas asks as Naxah stares off into space." XV!"

"Yes!?" Naxah shouts.

"What is wrong this time?" Xemnas sighs.

"Well, I heard a new word today," Naxah replies.

"That you don't know the definition of," Xemnas sighs.

"Yes, I was wondering what a lesbian was," Naxah replies.

Axel nearly falls off his chair, while Demyx bursts out laughing. Zexion hits himself with his book, Lexaeus spills his apple juice, Xigbar falls over his chair, Luxord looks at his cards, peeking from them occasionally, and Saix rolls his eyes. Marluxia smiles brightly while looking at Naxah, Xaldin closes his eyes, Larxene looks at Xion, who blushes like Axel's hair, who looks at Roxas who is asleep. Xemnas has his mouth open as everyone looks at him. He quickly regains his composure.

"Well it's, well it's a, um, it's," Xemnas begins.

"What's wrong!?" Xigbar shouts getting up," don't know what it means!?"

Everyone bursts out laughing except for Xemnas, and Naxah. Xemnas is blushing deeply, and is slowly becoming angry.

"With all that porn you watch, I'd be surprised if you didn't!" Axel laughs.

"Maybe he watches gay porn!" Luxord bellows.

"Or maybe he watches strip teases!" Larxene shouts.

"Maybe he watches kid porn, where they just talk!" Roxas shouts.

Nobody laughs at this except Xion, who doesn't understand.

"SILENCE!"Xemnas shouts causing Xion to stop." WHY MUST YOU ASK SO MANY SIMPLE MINDED QUESTIONS! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT SEX IS!? HUH!?"

"Yes," Naxah meekly whispers.

"WELL TOO BAD! THIS IS A MEETING NOT A SEX EDUCATION CLASS! AND THIS CERTAINLY AIN'T A DAYCARE FOR THAT VERMIN IN YOUR CLEAVAGE!"

The puppy whimpers in response as Naxah holds her chest.

"STOP WHIMPERING YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Xion flinches as Roxas summons his keyblades.

"AND IF YOU DON'T STOP FLINCHING EVERY TIME I SAY THE B WORD, YOU'RE GONNA BECOME ONE AGAIN! AND XIII STOP PROTECTING HER STUPIDITY!"

"Xemnas just answer the girl's question damnit!" Larxene snaps.

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE SADISTIC WHORE! WHAT!? CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF AXEL'S ONE-INCH!?"

"Hey!" Axel shouts." its seven inches! Got it freaking memorized!?"

"SHUT UP O GREAT AND STRONG ASSASSIN! ALL YOU EVER DO IS SAY THAT LINE! IT GETS OLD! AND YOU LUXORD!"

Luxord peeks behind his cards, slightly trembling.

"STOP PEEKING THROUGH THOSE GODDAMN CARDS BEFORE I SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GAMBLING, YET YOU CAN'T EVEN USE IT TO GET US SOME MONEY!"

"Oh," Marluxia purrs," kinky."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone snaps at him as he slumps in his seat.

"AND YOU ZEXION! STOP HITTING YOURSELF WITH YOUR BOOK AND TRY AND GET SOME YOU FOUR-EYED FREAK! LEXAEUS WHAT ARE YOU FIVE YEARS OLD! STOP DRINKING APPLE JUICE!"

"For your information, I drink this so that I can get my daily vitiams," Lexaeus counters proudly drinking his juice.

"AND YOU!" Xemnas points at the table," STOP BEING SO QUIET!"

"Yep, he officially has snapped," Luxord whispers to Xigbar.

"I HEARD THAT YOU WHITE SANTA CLAUS!"

"Why do you have to be so cold Xemnas?" Xigbar asks.

"Yeah why do you have to be so, why must you be so cruel, Xemnas, why must you be so cold!" Demyx sings playing his sitar," why must you be so you! Why must you be so-" Demyx quickly stops as Xemnas looks at him.

"WHY MUST I BE SO COLD IS BECAUSE PEOPLE ASK ME STUPID ASS QUESTIONS! LIKE THAT LITTLE CRAZY BITCH THAT SHOULD BE MADE A SEX SLAVE!"

By now Naxah is crying.

"OH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BABY! DO I HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP TO TEACH YOU HOW TO BEHAVE!? DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU MY PERSONAL SLAVE!? HUH!? ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! STOP WHIMPERING LIKE THE PATHETIC BITCH YOU ARE!"

"XEMNAS!" Everyone shouts snapping him out of it.

Naxah is crying like a baby, while cuddling with the puppy, sucking her thumb, and rocking back and forth.

"Great, now look at what your miserable mind did!" Larxene shouts going to comfort Naxah.

But as she tries to hug her, Naxah starts to fail.

"Great!" Xigbar shouts," the beauty is in her Limit Break!"

"What the hell do we do!?" Saix shouts.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME ITS YOUR PROBLEM!" Xemnas shouts.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS!" Everyone shouts.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Xemnas shouts pointing next to him." STEVE DID IT!"

"BULLSHITS!" Everyone shouts as Demyx plays a cord on his sitar." YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD A FIT OVER HER QUESTION!"

"I WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR!" Demyx shouts.

"OKAY I WILL ANSWER HER QUESTION!" Xemnas shouts," A LESBIAN IS A GIRL THAT IS ATTRACTED TO OTHER GIRLS! THERE YA HAPPY!?"

"Wait why do you like porn?" Xigbar asks raising an eyebrow.

"BECAUSE I'M A MALE!"

"DON'T BLAME GENDER ON THIS!" Every male shouts.

Poor Naxah just rocks back and forth in the conflicts that are taking place.

* * *

**Anybody feel sad for her? Anybody hate Xemnas? Anybody love Demyx or whoever? Just leave a review, and tell me whatcha think! Also I know the puppy hasn't been named properly, yet that is. And please don't tell me that some members need more lines...**


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy and there may be a mention of Ress...whoever the hell that is

* * *

Chapter 6 Naming sex and something about Ress

"What should we name him?" Roxas asks as the entire organization gathers for a special meeting.

Naming the goddamn puppy.

"I suggest Bones," Xemnas suggests

"No, he's loveable!" Naxah exclaims petting the puppy that is sleeping in his bed.

"Male or female first?" Larxene asks.

Demyx quickly checks then clears his throat.

"Doggy ain't a female!" Demyx shouts.

"Okay now that that's settled, I suggest Flamer," Axel says.

"But he ain't a hell-hound of the underworld," Xigbar says.

In the Underworld the hound sneezes.

"How about Lightning?" Larxene asks.

"This isn't Final Fantasy," Luxord debates.

"TEDDY!" Naxah exclaims.

"Well he does look like a teddy bear," Zexion says.

"Yes, but it sounds less intimidating," Vexen replies," what we need is a name so ferrous, so much of a threat, that our opponents will surrender themselves to us over the monstrosity of the puppy! Then we conduct harmful and inhuman experiments on them!"

Everyone looks at him as he coughs.

"Well, it should be something cute!" Xion chimes.

"How about Spike? Or maybe Richard?"Roxas asks.

"TEDDY!" Naxah exclaims jumping up and down.

"On second thought, maybe we should stick with Teddy," Xemnas sighs as Naxah jumps up and down.

* * *

Naxah was thirsty so she, and Teddy, went to go get some water. As she was walking she heard moaning coming from Roxas' room. When she peered through the small crack, she saw him humping a doll. In response she takes her phone out and videotapes it.

"XION!" Roxas' shouts as he releases a strange, white liquid from the strange organ between his legs.

As he turns on his back, she sees the strange seven-inch organ in between his legs. She stops finally as he falls on his back, and falls to sleep. Satisfied, she continue's on her journey to get some water.

Oh, this can't be good...

* * *

Everyone, except Roxas and Xion, where in the Grey Area up to their usual antics. Xemnas was reading a book, when a girl with a puppy in between her breasts, pops up in front of him her phone in hand.

"Go ask Axel," Xemnas growls as Axel looks up.

"Hey!" Axel shouts," don't make her come over here!"

But it's already too late as she walks over to him. Axel sighs.

"Don't ask me about that slut Ress," Axel growls.

"Who's Ress?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.

"Never mind, what do you want Brother Axel to tell you?" Axel replies.

Naxah shows him the video, and when he sees it he becomes as pale as a ghost.

"Axel what was everything in the video?" Naxah asks

"CODE ORANGE!" Axel shouts as everyone rushes over to him.

Axel shows them the video once more. Marluxia licks his lips as the rest become white as Axel.

"Dear lord," Zexion says fainting on the spot.

"I never knew kiddo was like that," Xigbar chuckles.

"What the flying monkey?" Demyx asks.

"Somebody wants to do it with somebody," Larxene says.

They all gasp at the Xion part, and the reveal part.

"He's bigger than Demyx's two-inch!" Marluxia shouts.

Demyx bashes him on the head with his sitar.

"IT'S EIGHT TO YOU MARLUXIA!" Demyx shouts.

"What was that, Master?" Naxah asks looking at Xemnas.

Xemnas has his mouth wide open, and Luxord closes it for him.

"Something that we should have never seen," Xemnas says.

"What're we going to do with Poppet and Kiddo?" Xigbar asks.

"What about us?" Roxas asks walking up to them with Xion at his side.

Everybody, except Naxah, looks at them and become so pale that we're pretty sure they're a piece of paper. Naxah however spills the beans.

"About how you were doing strange things while saying Xion's name," Naxah replies.

"WHAT!?" The two shout shocked.

"Yes, I got it all on videotape!" Naxah exclaims jumping up and down.

Knowing that there's nothing they can do at this point, Axel hands Roxas the phone as he plays the video. The two watch what Roxas is doing. At the Xion part, Xion blushes deeply. Then her face turns as white as Axel's. She imagines Roxas on top of her, doing the things that were in the video to her,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Xion screams running off.

"XION!" Roxas shouts running after her," I CAN EXPLAIN! I REALLY CAN!"

Naxah tilts her head to the side as the remaining members faint.

* * *

Xemnas heard the yelling going on between the two, and then the deadly battle cry. His face turns white when Roxas screams until his scream becomes nothing.

"XV!" Xemnas shouts," CURSE YOU AND YOUR WAYS!"

* * *

**Don't ask about the Roxas-Xion thing. And who's Ress?**


	7. Chapter 7

No comment

* * *

Chapter 7 A helpless Storm

Naxah was in love with a member of a band named Electrical Blast. Ever since she heard on of their songs on the radio, she has always fantasized about meeting him. He was known mostly for his changing comedy, and pure impulsiveness. Not to mention the way he is always moving on to the next destination. He is also able to control lightning, his body becoming engulfing in the plasma, which turns the stage into a light show. Hence the name Electrical Blast. When she heard that the band was going to play, she rounded up, and forced, the entire organization to wait in line with her. Well sort of all.

"XION!" Roxas shouts running after Xion who screamed in horror," I CAN STILL EXPLAIN!"

"Ah, young love," Xigbar sighs.

"XV why bother us with something so stupid and time-consuming?" Xemnas asks as they move up a place.

"It's not useless!" Naxah debates frowning," I want to see my favorite band perform."

"Since when are they your favorite?" Xemnas asks.

"Since two days after I was born," Naxah replies.

They move up one more place before everyone, but Demyx gets out of line and walks away. After about two hours( half the people have been in line for a week) they finally get to the front. Terra sighs and puts up the infamous sold out sign. Naxah sighs in disappointment as Xemnas chuckles.

"See, that was a waste of time," Xemnas replies.

* * *

Three idiots did the unthinkable. They kidnapped the lead singer, guitarist and the soul of the band. A boy has short, black hair, brown eyes and brown skin. He is has a stocky built with the height of a basketball player. He is wearing a black shirt, shorts with two zippers on the front of each lower part, two chains that hook from the belt to the end of the zippers, and black running shoes. He is slung over Lexaeus right shoulder, in what appears to be chains. He is moving around, trying to break free.

"What the hell!?" The boy shouts," how da hell is this possible!? How did you kidnap me!? I'm a thunder-god!"

"Easy we read _How to kidnap a Thunder_ God," Zexion replies pinching the bridge between his nose." Now shut up!"

"How about you shut up you four eyed freak!" The boy shouts," what in hell's fallen angel do you want with me anyway!?"

"Does he have on off switch?" Xigbar asks.

"LET ME GO!" The boys shouts as electricity flies off him, but it quickly dies out." You idiots are smart enough to make electrical resistant chains. Well WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME!?"

Elsewhere, Naxah is listening to her band's music. with her brown headphones on while Axel and Roxas watch her.

"She's been like that for two hours," Roxas replies.

"Yeah, it's almost like she's lost her excitement," Axel agrees." who'd blame her. She just found out that life is in fact not fair."

Suddenly, the trio comes in and throws the boy on the couch where Roxas and Axel are.

"What the hell is going on?" Roxas asks.

"That's something I'm not sure myself," The boy replies looking around." Ah crap not another Kingdom Hearts fanfic! It's already bad that I'm in two other stories, but this is just plain bullshit! Why am I the only OC to be placed in three different stories!? But that's not the point." He turns to three who are standing behind him." What's important is why da hell am I here!?"

After realizing that the lead singer, guitarist, and soul of her bed is here, she immediately jumps off the couch and jumps up and down.

"Storm, you have one complicated life," The boy Storm sighs." Ya know, you could have just told me it was a girl thing. I mean I understand it, but not what you did to me."

"We wanted to take _all _the necessary precautions to make sure kitten her got something out of the stunt she pulled," Xigbar replies.

"You have a point scars," Storm replies," so where am I?"

"You're at organization XII's headquarters," Roxas replies," where there is always something new going on!"

Xion walks in and then quickly walks out as Roxas gets up, and runs after her.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Roxas shouts.

"Da fruck?" Storm asks looking at Axel who rubs the back of his head.

"It's a long story," Axel replies.

* * *

_"_And this is Teddy," Naxah says showing Storm her puppy.

"Yeah I would enjoy this, but there are three guys standing by the door!" Storm shouts pointing at the three by the door." I WON'T RUN OFF!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say cupcake," Xigbar replies.

"WHAT YOU SAY SCARS!" Storm shouts walking over to Xigbar but Lexaeus holds him back." WHAT WAS THAT!? WHY DON'T-"

Xigbar hits Storm in the face causing him to fall back. In response Storm surges, electricity erupting from him which knocks the three back.

"DON'T PISS ME OFF!" Storm yells.

Naxah jumps up and down making Storm look at her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You just went Thunder God on them!" Naxah shouts while running to hug Storm.

"Well, it's nice to have fans," Storm sighs unsure what to say.

* * *

"Um is this safe to eat?" Storm asks pointing at the food in front of them." It looks like some sort of hamburger."

"It's my special fish, ham, turkey, and beef burger!" Naxah shouts jumping up and down.

Storm tries his best not to throw up. And he thought one of his friends were bad cooks.

"Um Naxah?" Storm asks as she stops," I have-"

"You aren't going to eat it?" Naxah asks tears forming in her eyes," I know I'm a bad cook, and you probably won't eat it. I just wanted to impress my crush."

Storm knows that if he doesn't eat it, it could break this crazy, but cute and sweet, girl's heart. And he couldn't live with that. So he ate it. All of it.

"Huh," Storm says sitting back in his chair," that wasn't-"

Suddenly, he feels his stomach being ripped apart by something.

"Naxah?" Storm asks," what else did you put in it?"

"Well we had fifty boxes of laxative, so I put all of them in it," Naxah replies thinking,"maybe I should have used pancake mix."

Storm quickly gets up, and runs at his max speed, causing a wind to blow through the castle. He manages to find a bathroom,and quickly goes in.

"AH!" Xion shouts with a newspaper in hand.

"Sorry sister!" Storm shouts throwing her out, and closing the door.

Xion, still having her pants down, cries. Lucky for her, only her butt is visible. Xigbar comes out through a portal, on the ceiling, and takes a picture of her. Xion cries even more as Roxas walks by.

'Xion!" Roxas shouts quickly looking away," I'm so sorry!"

Xion quickly pulls her pants up, and runs away Roxas giving chase.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Roxas shouts.

Then an explosion goes off in the bathroom Storm is in causing the whole castle to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Xemnas shouts running out of his room with as many porn tapes he can carry.

Marluxia runs out his room with a picture of Xemnas, Zexion runs out his room with his book, Lexeaus runs out the kitchen with a huge jug of apple juice, and Axel runs out with nothing, but his memory. Larxene runs out with a pillow, Luxord his cards, Xigbar with all of his pictures, Vexen just runs into his anti-earthquake shelter, Demyx runs out with his sitar, and Saix runs out with a picture of the moon. The two keyblade wielders just run out, Roxas still chasing Xion. And Naxah with Teddy in between her breasts. They all stand outside the castle which is still shaking.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Xemnas shouts looking at the members who move to the side.

Only Naxah doesn't move, and Xemnas slaps his forehead.

"It wasn't my fault," Naxah replies," Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Zexion kidnaped the soul of Electrical Burst. I just fed him one of my dishes."

Xemnas looks at the three, who are slowly walking away.

"YOU IMBECILES!" Xemnas shouts as they stop.

"IMBECILIN!" Demyx shouts.

"At least we didn't kidnap that slut Ress!" The three shout.

"WHO THE MARLUXIA IS RESS!?" Xemnas shouts.

"I don't like the fact that you used my name for cursing," Marluxia says.

"NOBODY CARES!" They all shout.

The castle stops rumbling as Storm walks out.

"Yeah don't go in there," Storm replies.

Xemnas' left eye twitches as everyone slowly backs away from him. Except Naxah who looks at him.

"Master?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.

"YOU STUPID SLUT!" Xemnas shouts summoning his blades," DIE!"

As Xemnas lunges at her, Storm holds his hand out as lightning flies off it, and hit Xemnas. Xemnas flies back as he is knocked out of everything, but his underwear. Everyone looks at Storm, mouths wide open, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well, he was about to kill Naxah, and we wouldn't have a story if that happened," Storm replies chuckling.

"TRUE!" Demyx shouts.

"XION!" Roxas shouts still chasing after Xion.

"NO!" Xion shouts as she jumps onto a building.

"Oh, young love," Xigbar sighs as everyone looks at him.

"You're getting old, man," Axel sighs.

* * *

"Okay, so now can I go?" Storm asks while Naxah has her arms wrapped around him," I seriously have to go and perform. And end this chapter before we go over the usual word count."

"Unless kitten here let's go of you," Xigbar replies chuckling," and it appears to be void."

"Great," Storm sighs," Lexaeus!"

Lexaeus walks behind him, grabs Naxah by her hips, and pulls her. Sadly, she doesn't budge.

"Yeah, you're on your own," Lexaeus says walking away.

"Naxah?" Storm asks

"NO!" Naxah whines as everyone says aw.

"They grow up so fast!" Xigbar shouts videocamera in hand, while tears form in his eyes." I'm not gonna cry. I promised myself I wouldn't do this! Xigbar don't you cry now!"

"That's it man," Demyx whispers putting his arm around him," let it out."

Xigbar begins to weep on Demyx's shoulder as Storm looks at them.

"Is this normal here?" Storm asks.

"Yeah," Axel replies.

"Naxah you're gonna have to let him go," Larxene says as Naxah shakes her head.

"No!" Naxah shouts.

"Okay, then I suppose you won't get to see me perform," Storm sighs.

* * *

"That was quick," Axel says looking around as the entire organization is backstage.

"Whaddya mean they canceled!?" Storm shouts at one of the crew members who shields himself with his clipboard." Relax, I'm not going to kill you."

"HOW DO YOU DO!?" Handy Manny shouts walking in.

Storm blasts him with lightning and walks over the others.

"Okay, does anybody know who to play drums?" Storm asks as Lexaeus steps forward.

"What!?" Everyone shouts as he shrugs.

"I was once a part of a band," Lexaeus replies.

"And does anybody know how to play a guitar?" Storm asks as Demyx jumps forward

"TAKE A CHANCE, SLIP ON BY, I HEAD STRAIGHT, I HEAD STRAIGHT!" Demyx shouts.

"That leaves me with one more," Storm says walking on stage.

Immediately, everybody screams as Storm walks out and waves. He grabs the mic and calls for silence.

"How-" Storm begins when the roar starts up again.

"I LOVE YOU STORM!" Somebody shouts ripping open their shirt, that has another shirt saying I heart Storm.

"Settle down!" Storm barks as it stops." Anyway, how are you all doing!?"

The roar starts up again.

"Anyway, I have a slight problem. Well not slight cause this always happens when I'm late, and the band members are being idiots. Anyway, does anybody know how to play guitar?"

Everyone raises their hands.

"Good."

Only about five percent put their hands down.

"Like extremely good."

Ten percent.

"Like so good that a scale can't even comprend it."

Twenty percent.

"Like Thunder God good."

Sixty percent.

"Like Electrical Burst good!"

Seventy.

"Like when I surge on stage good."

Everyone else puts their hands down as Naxah walks on stage.

"I can do it," Naxah replies as everyone looks at her," I know how to play every single song of yours."

They walk off as the crowd begins to chant.

"Great, I only have seven minutes and counting to think of a new song," Storm mutters then turns to the three." Well let's break a leg!"

Naxah grabs her leg and begins to twist it.

"It means good luck," Storm translates.

"Oh," Naxah says letting go of her leg.

* * *

The members are on stage as the crowd goes wild. Storm is grinning like a madman while walking back and forth, in an organization coat.

"What's up Twilight Town!?" Storm shouts putting his hand up as more screaming is heard." Sold out as usual. I mean what's the deal? I thought you all would be tired of me by now? I mean I get tired of myself sometimes, but I still put up with me. Anyway, I have been through a lot. Kidnapping, having the insides knocked out of me, and witnessing something stupid. But what's more is that there is, apparently, this organization made up of thirteen members. Which is F-A-L-S-E FALSE! There are fifteen members! Which is why we're wearing this black coats, and look like a grim reaper, but cooler. And this is what is all is about, the organization, which is crazy as hell." He goes to the mic stand and puts the mic in the stand as he grabs his guitar." Anyway, Lexaeus give us a beat."

Lexaeus drums a serious beat.

"No, no, no!" Storm shouts turning around and looking at him," we need something more...lively. Something upbeat. Now try again."

Lexaeus plays a beat as Storm shakes his head again.

"NO! Something lively! Like da-da-dadadada-da or da-da-er-da-da-er or maybe ven da-dada-da-da-dada-da-ada-dadada! Now try again!"

Lexaeus plays a beat that is steady and slow.

"Alright let's go!" Storm shouts as Demyx begins.

* * *

**Okay that's it because I kinda ran out of juice. It doesn't help remembering something that happened last night. Anyway, that's all folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's have a blast and don't forget to type a review and hit that review button!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 She's now part of the Stalker legion**

**Storm had a stalker like that slut Ress, who is still a mystery. The hardcorest of the hardcore stalkers, and he made up that word, to show how hardcore she was. In the shower, bathroom, even while he was taking out the trash. It all started with Xemnas saying.**

**"You are to stay with us to answer any questions, and hijinks, XV may have."**

**Which Storm replied with a," You're too lazy, and most likely tired, to do this".**

**And that brings us to this, the part of the day where Storm, with Axel, talk on one of the couches in the Grey Area.**

**"She wants me," Storm says to Axel who looks at him with a confused look,**

**"Xion?" Axel asks as the duo run by again.**

**"What-no! Naxah! XV! That girl with the puppy between her big knockers! How do those things not sag! I mean it looks like they're being holded up!" Storm shouts.**

**"You're crazy to think that, Storm, and you know it!" Axel debates.**

**"Crazy!? Today she was-" Storm replies going into a flashback to this morning.**

* * *

_**This morning...**_

**Storm was sleeping, dreaming about a giant meatball sub, that he was trying to eat, when he heard his door open. He quickly gets up, looks at the door, and finds it closed.**

_**I'm going crazy, **_**Storm thinks rolling over on his right side,**

**When he turns, he is face to face with Naxah, who is sleeping on the other side of the bed, a smile on her face. Teddy is sleeping in between her breasts.**

_**And now I'm going to scream,**_** Storm thinks.**

**Storm screams as everybody wakes up, including Naxah, who rubs her eyes.**

**"Good Morning, Storm," Naxah yawns stretching.**

**"What're you doing here!?" Storm exclaims as Naxah smiles sweetly.**

**"I had a nightmare, so I decided to sleep with you, as they say nightmares go away when you sleep with somebody," Naxah replies.**

**Storm sighs as he gets out of bed, and goes to the bathroom. Then he turns around, sensing that somebody is following him, and sure enough, Naxah is behind him. He takes a step forward, and looks back, seeing that Naxah is a foot away. **

**"Naxah?" Storm asks putting his hands on his hips," what're you doing?"**

**"Going to take a shower!" Naxah chimes.**

**"With me?' Storm asks as Naxah copies him.**

**"Yes, with you!" Naxah shouts.**

**"Naxah, you can't do that because I am a male and you are a teenage girl," Storm says.**

**"But I wanna!" Naxah pouts.**

**"No Naxah!"**

**Naxah screams as Xemnas growls loudly, his door swinging open somewhere in the castle**

**"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Xemnas shouts slamming the door.**

**Naxah looks at Storm with pleading, puppy dog eyes, that can pierce anyone's soul. Storm rolls his eyes at the ceiling, trying not to look at her. Sadly, she wins as he sighs.**

**"Fine, just don't touch me," Storm replies going to the bathroom with a happy Naxah.**

_**Wait what did I just agree to!?**_

**Storm quickly closes the door on her, as she whines loudly. He locks the door, and starts the shower up. Then, as he takes off all of his clothes, the door opens with a stumbling Naxah falling in. She has a screwdriver in her hand. Storm quickly grabs a towel, and wraps it around his lower section.**

**"Naxah!?" Storm shouts at her as she gets up.**

**"I wanted to be with you, Master," Naxah says innocently as Storm gasps.**

**Suddenly, the area in between his legs becomes stiff, as he stands still like a statue. Naxah tilts her head to the side, while walking up to Storm, and looking at the bulge in his towel.**

**"Storm?" Naxah asks while walking up to him. She then kneels down, when she is a good distance from him, and leans forward so her head is mere inches from his bulge." What is this?"**

**Storm, feeling his blood circulating again, shoves Naxah to the side, and runs out the room, leaving her confused.**

**"Master?' Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.**

* * *

_**Now...**_

**"What!?" Axel shouts confused**

**"Yes, I just told you, you stupid redhead!" Storm shouts," besides, this isn't the first time."**

**"Now she's following you now?" Axel asks.**

**"Oh, it's been going on for who knows how long," Storm replies," I knew it was her stalking me, when I was on tour, when I saw her. It never got this crazy. Now, I'm like Xion and Roxas, except without the sex."**

**"XION!' Roxas shouts somewhere in the castle.**

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Xion shouts back.**

**Then, an explosion that briefly shakes the castle, is heard. Storm sighs as Naxah walks in. The two stare at each other before Storm, wanting to make a quick escape, jumps out the glass window. **

**"Wait!" Naxah shouts running to the window and stopping.**

**When she looks down, she sees a motionless Storm, on one of the platforms. Storm quickly gets up, and runs away.**

**"Shit's getting crazy by the minute," Axel sighs scratching his head, and leaving.**

* * *

**Okay that chapter was a little shorter than the ones I usuaslly do, but who cares! What you want more? You got it! Next chapter! Don't forget to review and if you want, follow! Oh, and please don't stalk me. Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's have a blast and don't forget to type a review and hit that review button!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Condoms, TV shows, and more chaos**

**"Naxah would you STOP FOLLOWING ME!?" Storm shouts turning around to Naxah, who is still following him.**

**"Master, Xemnas told me that it would be okay to follow you," Naxah replies," besides, I have a question for you."**

**"Wait, he gave you permission to stalk me!?" Storm shouts in denial of Xemnas' behavior." What the flying-"**

**"Master?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side," are you going to answer my question?"**

**"Just call me Storm," Storm sighs scratching his head," Master sounds too formal, and a little weird."**

**"Okay then Master Storm!" Naxah chimes as Storm looks at the ground.**

**"What's your question?" Storm asks as Naxah takes out something.**

**When he looks up, he staggers backwards quickly. In her hands is something that no girl, actually any girl, should be holding, let alone carry! That was the guy's job! And she wouldn't be able to comprehend it if he didn't-**

**"Master?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side and looking at him with her innocent eyes." What is wrong?"**

**"W-w-wrong!? W-w-why do y-y-you have that!?" Storm shouts pointing at the clear, outstretched plastic thing.**

**"Well I found this while using the bathroom, so I decided to clean it and ask you about it. It looks like a balloon, but I'm not quite sure."**

**Storm snatches it out of her hands, and quickly runs away, leaving Naxah confused.**

* * *

**"XEMNAS!" Storm shouts running through the castle looking for Xemnas.**

**"What!?" Xemnas shouts walking out of the room as Storm runs by him.**

**Storm moonwalks back to him, and shoves the item in his face.**

**"Two words-Naxah asked," Storm translates.**

**"Why did she-" Xemnas asks.**

**"SHE'S FREAKING NAXAH YOU IDIOT!" Storm shouts," SHE IS CURIOUS TO THE HELL BONE AND BACK! That and kinda crazy BUT STILL!"**

**"What's the big deal?"Xemnas asks as Storm opens his mouth many times, but no sound comes out.**

**"T-t-t-the big deal!?" Storm shouts then looks at the ceiling," he says what's the big deal!" Storm looks at Xemnas." SHE WON'T UNDERSTAND WITH HER IQ LEVEL! AND I AM NOT HAVING A TALK ABOUT THE AXEL AND LARXENE'S WHO DID IT IN THE BATHROOM! TELL THEM TO DO IT IN THEIR OWN FREAKING ROOMS AND SAVE US THE HORROR OF THEIR HORRORS!"**

**"Stop talking about me!" Larxene shouts down the hall.**

**"SHUT UP YOU DYKE! JUST BECAUSE YOUR BLOND DOESN'T MEAN YOUR SPECIAL!"**

**"SHUT IT KID BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Larxene shouts back.**

**"THAT A THREAT BITCHY!? HUH!? I'LL SHOVE YOUR USED CONDOM DOWN YOUR THROAT LIKE YOU DID AXEL'S ONE INCH!"**

**"SEVEN!" Axel corrects somewhere in the castle.**

**"BRING IT BLACKEY!" Larxene taunts," YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME! I'LL SHOW YOU A REAL WOMAN!"**

**"WHAT YOU'RE GONNA CUT OFF MY TESTICLES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT DIRTY B!? COME ON THEN I'LL BLOW YOU INTO THE SKY LIKE THAT SLUT RESS!"**

**Storm walks down the hall as Xemnas sighs. **

**"Why must-" Xemnas begins.**

_**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

**"YOU LIKED THAT YOU DIRTY WHORE!?" Storm shouts shaking Larxene in a huge crater.**

**Xemnas bangs his head on his door.**

* * *

** At night-time, in the Grey Area that has no lights on, Roxas, Xion, and Naxah were watching Demyx's kid show he came up with, which is called _Learning How To Learn_. Well Naxah anyway because there are still unresolved issues between the two, who are sitting on the couch together.**

**"Xion, I told you I was sorry!" Roxas breathes at Xion as they don't want to bother Naxah.**

**"Roxas that scared me!" Xion whispers," those things you were doing to that doll-"**

**"It ain't my fault!" Roxas shouts.**

**"Sshh!" Naxah shouts turning around and looking at them, then returning to the TV.**

**"It wasn't my fault that Naxah happened to stumble upon it!" Roxas whispers.**

**"Roxas were you going to-"Xion begins.**

**"No! I could never hurt you, Xion, you're my best friend!" Roxas whispers.**

**"Really?" Xion asks blushing.**

**"Hell yeah!" Roxas shouts.**

**"Hush!" Naxah shouts turning around and looking at them with tears in their eyes," I'm learning how to make my bed!"**

**"We don't give two-" Roxas begins.**

**Suddenly, with a paddle in his hand, Axel rushes in, jumps on top of Roxas and hits him with it numerous times. Then he quickly leaves before Roxas can respond.**

**"Say isn't _Behemoth the Big Purple Heartless _supposed to come on in now?" Xion asks as the current show finishes up.**

**"Oh yeah, that's my show!" Demyx shouts flopping between the two nobodies with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.**

**He grabs the remote, and changes it to the channel, as he and Naxah cheer in delight.**

**"I swear he has the mind of a toddler sometimes," Xion sighs.**

**The song _Sometimes_ by _Bowling For Soup_ plays.**

* * *

**Storm managed to find some peace as he walked into his bathroom. When he pulls back the shower curtain, he sees Naxah with her phone pointed at him, most likely filming.**

**"NAXAH!?" Storm shouts walking back," WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?"**

**"I was going to video tape you in the shower," Naxah replies then cocks her head to the side with those innocent eyes," or would you rather do it?"**

**"NO!" Storm shouts then scratches his left cheek with his index finger," I don't feel comfortable with that."**

**"I'll let you film me, Master," Naxah replies**

**Storm's heart beats before he runs out, Naxah following behind him, phone in hand, and jumps over the bed. Naxah stops at the other side as Storm crouches, looking to shake her off and escape. Sadly, Naxah is following his every move.**

**"Master I just want to know what that bulge in your towel was," Naxah says.**

**"NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU!" Storm shouts.**

**"Master, if you are uncomfortable with that, I will let you see me," Naxah replies innocently.**

**Storm thinks about that for a minute.**

_**Wait why do I need time to think!? **_**Storm thinks.**

**"NO!" Storm shouts firmly moving from left to right.**

**"Please Master?" Naxah asks with those puppy dog eyes that have tears in them."I'll let you touch me."**

**"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH YOU!" Storm shouts as Naxah begins to sniffle.**

**"So I'm not attractive?" Naxah pouts as Storm walks over to her.**

**"No Naxah, you're beautiful," Storm replies placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Thank you, Master," Naxah replies then smirks.**

**Storm jumps back to the other side, continuing what they started.**

**"NO!" Storm shouts as Lexaeus walks in.**

**He stops, looks back and forth between the two, then looks at Storm who has a _Please Help! _look on his face.**

**"You're on your own," Lexaeus scoffs walking out.**

**"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Storm shouts quickly running out the closing door.**

**Naxah shrugs and then thinks of something.**

* * *

**Interesting no? And who is Ress? Leave a review tell me whatcha thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's have a blast and don't forget to type a review and hit that review button!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Another Jet Lag**

_Last time Naxah hid in Storm's bathroom, waiting patiently for him to come and take a shower, so she could videotape him. The two engaged in a cat and mouse game where Storm escaped the confines of his room, leaving Naxah alone. And she had an idea._

* * *

Storm was curious and a little suspicious. Naxah wasn't following him, as usual, and he was starting to- no! He couldn't be falling- possibly He sighed, feeling the need for a shower. So went back to his room, not before using his power of lightning to dectet any pulses in the room. He didn't sense nothing, so he quickly ran in, locked the door, and stripped. Then, just as he was about to slip out of his boxers, he saw it. The pair of eyes, underneath a pile of his clothes, staring at him. He didn't dare move, let alone stand straight, and instead kept his bending down pose. Then Naxah, disappointed and deciding it was time, shot out of the pile of clothes, stretching.

"Naxah?" Storm asks unsure whether or not to move," why were you there?"

"I was waiting for you, Master," Naxah replies.

"Naxah?" Storm asks,"could you close your eyes?"

Naxah then covers her eyes with her hands, but she is peeking from them, making Storm sigh as he stands up straight and slips out of his boxers.

"Master, what is that strange organ between your legs?" Naxah replies pointing at Storm's penis.

Storm blinks twice before he runs into the bathroom, Naxah following behind him. Storm turns around, and pushes Naxah out of the bathroom, but she manages to grab a hold of his penis, and squeezes it tightly.

"OW!" Storm shouts hopping backwards being free of her hold. He quickly grabs his manhood, and leans forward, doing his best to cover it.

"Master!" Naxah shouts tears in her eyes as she goes over to Storm." Are you hurt!?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Storm groans through his heavy breathing," just a little winded that's all."

"Master did it hurt when I...squeezed that strange organ?" Naxah asks.

"Yes!" Storm snaps as Naxah hugs him.

"I'm so sorry Master! I won't do it again!" Naxah shouts as Storm groans.

"Great now could you let go of me?" Storm asks trying to fight it off.

Naxah lets go of him as he stands up tall, and her eyes immediately go to his lower region. In between his legs was a twelve-inch organ, that appeared to be stiff, and aslo stood up straight. Her eyes light up with curiosity as Storm, finally realizing what she was staring at, quickly covers himself up.

"Mas-" Naxah begins.

_Can someone please save us from Punk Rock 101!? _Demyx shouts on the intercom while playing his guitar.

Xemnas is heard pushing past him, for control to speak.

_Would-SHUT UP! Would all the members report for-PUNK ROCK 101! SHUT UP! A MEETING BEFORE I KILL-MY DICKIES YOUR SWEATBANDS MY SPIKED HAIR YOUR NEW VANS-THIS IDIOT! _Xemnas shouts with Demyx interrupting him.

Naxah quickly leaves as Storm, tired and beat, goes to finally take his shower of the day.

* * *

Roxas was quickly doing his report on Demyx's TV show, when Xemnas noticed something.

Naxah looking at her open crotch, and poking it.

"XV!?" Xemnas shouts snapping Naxah out of her trance." WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?"

"Sorry, Master, I was wondering if my crotch would sprout up like Storm's,"Naxah replies.

Lexaeus drops his sword, that he was checking to see if there was any damage, and Zexion buries his face in his open book. Larxene smirks smugly as money is passed around the room. Luxord looks at Xigbar, who quickly throws a pouch of money, and his golden camera, at him. The Assissain looks at Roxas who looks at Xion, who is looking at the two of them. Vexen takes out a pair of scroissors and cuts off all of his hair. Marluxia looks at Storm's crotch as Storm blasts him with lightning. Xaldin starts slapping himself as Saix looks at Xemnas. Xemnas is staring at Naxah in pure shame.

"Dirty little girl!" Xemnas shouts," you have been touching yourself when you are alone, no!?"

"Okay, that's a little too personal," Larxene says.

"XV! What were you doing with him!?" Xemnas shouts," no daughter of mine should be messing around with some guy!"

"Okay she ain't your daughter, and I didn't do anything!" Storm debates," she came onto me!"

"BULLSHITS TO MY DICK! YOU WERE PRATICALY BEGGING HER TO TOUCH YOU! WHAT'RE YOU HAVING SECRET SEX BEHIND MY BACK!?"

"She doesn't know what sex is!" Storm shouts," and if she did she'd have to rape me! And she sure as hell don't know what that means!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Demyx shouts running in," there was this sale at Big Lots for condoms!"

"Wait Big Lots sells condoms?" Larxene asks.

"Well the one near here, anyway," Demyx replies taking his seat,"so what'd I miss?'"

"Naxah was poking herself, wondering if her crotch would sprout up like Storm's, which Xemnas yelled at her asking her is she touches herself when she's alone. Then Larxene said it was too personal, which Xemnas followed up with asking Naxah what she was doing with Storm. Storm shouted that he ain't his daughter and Naxah came onto him. Xemnas called Bullshits to his dick, and was saying that Storm begged her to touch him, and they were having secret sex behind his back. Storm said she doesn't know that word, and if she did, she would have raped him. Then you came," Lexaeus replies as everyone stares at him.

"Anyway, Xemnas I suggest we have that talk now, don't you agree?" Xigbar asks quickly disappearing afterwards.

"Coward!" Saix shouts disappearing after him.

"Anyway, I think its time for me to go!" Demyx shouts following after.

"Right behind ya!" Larxene shouts.

"Well I have to...polish my Sora!" Axel shouts.

"I have training to do," Xaldin says.

"I just want to leave," Lexaeus says.

"I have to find...Waldo!" Roxas shouts.

"So do I!" Xion shouts.

"I think its time for the casino!" Luxord shouts.

"My experiments are calling!" Vexen shouts.

"Meeting dismissed!" Xemnas shouts.

"Wait for me!"Marluxia shouts.

Zexion vanishes leaving Naxah and Storm alone. Storm sighs as Naxah smiles at him.

"And now I have to get those stupid members!" Storm shouts running out the room.

* * *

**Jet Lagged as always with my mind...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's have a blast and don't forget to type a review and hit that review button!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Storm, Naxah, and the talk to break them**

**Storm never did find the other members. They picked a place Storm could never, ever find even if he tried. So, he went back to Naxah, who was watching _Ansem Rainbow _which was him reading to the viewer. How the Seeker of Darkness managed to get a show is beyond Storm's knowledge. When he entered his room( he decided that it'd be better since he could always lock her in there) Naxah immediately looked at him with those soul splitting eyes. The eyes of a curious little girl, that is waiting answers from her big brother of sorts. And boy, was this going to be a talk of a lifetime.**

**"I didn't find them," Storm replies flopping on his bed beside Naxah, who is lying down.**

**"Master Storm, why did they leave?" Naxah asks puzzled.**

**"Ya know, I have no clue myself," Storm replies scratching his head.**

**Storm had a pretty good idea. And it was where this conversation is heading.**

**"Master Storm what was that bulge between your legs?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.**

**"That, my curious little flower, was my...penis," Storm replies casually awkwardly- which is made up.**

**"A penis?" Naxah asks sitting up.**

**Then she does what he never, ever, for as long as he would live, ever though that a girl would do. Naxah, grabbing the back of his neck, forces his head to her crotch, so it is only five inches away.**

**"Master Storm," Naxah says innocently," do I have a penis?"**

_**Great, **_**Storm thinks blushing, _she's even more confused! _**

**"No...Naxah," Storm replies taking a gulp.**

**"Oh," Naxah says taking her hand off his neck. Then, with curious eyes still in tact, she looks at her crotch again.**

**"Naxah, you shouldn't be doing that," Storm says as she looks up and smiles at him.**

**"I am sorry Master Storm, but what do I have?" **

**"A hole."**

**"What is that hole called?"**

**"A...vig...vda...vin...vagina!"**

**Storm never thought it'd be this awkward to say that one word.**

**"What's a vagina?"**

**Storm felt like shooting himself, or stabbing himself with his sword Fenir. He just explained what it was! Did he have to go into detail.**

**"It's the hole...where your...you know...pee comes out."**

**"Yes, I know that, but what does it do?"**

**What does it do, what does it do?! Did she expect it to be able to shoot lasers, or maybe make her a sundae. Although that doesn't sound-**

_**Snap out of it Storm! You're letting your ADHD and OC self take a hold! Next you're gonna think about having sex with her!**_

**"It's nothing special, really, it's where babies come out."**

**Naxah then looks at Storm with a horrified expression.**

**"I-I-I have a _thing_ inside of me!?" Naxah then starts to panic and claw at her vagina." GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!"**

_**Idiot! What the hell did I do?**_

**"Relax Naxah, it's not in you now."**

**"Oh." Naxah stops her assault on herself. Storm exhales in relief." Then when will it be inside of me?"**

**"When you have sex."**

**"Then what is sex, Master?"**

_**I'm going to find Xemnas and everybody else and make them revisit this horror!**_

**"It's where...a man...with his penis...puts it inside of...a womans...vad...var...vagina and thrusts in and out of it, causing them both to feel pleasure."**

**"Then what happens?"**

**"Then the man releases a fluid called sperm...which is white and milkly looking...and it goes inside of her vagina where it meets an egg."**

**"Is that how babies are made!?"  
Storm never realized that was what he was describing.**

**"Yes Naxah."**

**"Then I want one!"**

**"What?"**

**"Master." Naxah then gets off the bed and begins to pull down her pants.**

**"W-w-w-w-what are you doing!?"**

**Naxah looks at him with those innocent eyes of hers." Master, I want to make a baby with you, so I am letting you see me."**

**Naxah begins to pull them off, the black lace panties on the verge of revealing themselves, when Xemnas bursts through the door, his eyes yellow.**

**"I KNEW IT!" Xemnas shouts as Naxah quickly pulls her pants up."YOU TWO ARE HAVING SECRET SEX!"**

**The rest of the members run in, and most smile at the scene. Everybody, but Axel, is passing around munny and the red-head gets the most. He is smiling brightly. After that is done the members look at Storm, who is scared.**

**"Th-th-th-this i-i-isn't what it looks like!" Storm debates.**

**"You dirty dog!" Xigbar chuckles rubbing hi scar," always up to a trick of sorts, huh?"**

**"No it-"Storm begins.**

**"No need to hide your secret intercourse,Storm, we all do it," Zexion interrupts actually smiling.**

**"I expected Roxas and Xion, but beggars can't be choosers," Larxene sighs handing Luxord a bag of munny.**

**"Thanks Storm!" Luxord crackles,"with the bets I made, I'll have enough money to get you two some condoms!"**

**"But-" Storm begins.**

**"No need to deny it," Xaldin interrupts actually smiling," we all knew you loved Naxah from the get-go."**

**"Yep!" Demyx shouts on his sitar," I even wrote a song! I'll play it at the wedding!"**

**"My, my Storm," Marluxia says in his regular voice," you sure like to 'take it fast' huh?"**

**"I'll say!" Axel chimes smiling like a happy man," I always knew what you were up to."**

**"Interesting indeed," Vexen agrees," mind if you and Naxah were mad into love test subjects?"**

**"Go Storm!" Roxas shouts.**

**"Now I can rest assured that you won't do the unthinkable," Xion breathes looking at Roxas.**

**"Your love is like my love for my Luna," Saix says.**

**Storm looks at Lexaeus, with a desperate look in his eyes, as he chuckles nervously.**

**"C'mon buddy! You must believe my case, right!?"**

**"No, I always knew what you were up to, even if you deny it," Lexaeus says.**

**Storm begins to sniffle as Naxah walks up to him, smiling.**

**"Master Storm! We have the consent of the members!" Naxah shouts jumping up and dow in glee." We can make a baby!"**

_**Why? Why does this happen to me?!**_

* * *

**Interesting no? At first it was going to be with the Organization, but I thought maybe it be better if they were alone. Just the two of them. Anyway, the aftermath is the next chapter so stay in touch and leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let's have a blast as the sparks are flying as the lightning flashes where I'm at. A perfect time for writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Love, Hatred and baby mama drama**

It was a week. A week since that incident happened with Naxah and the Organization. Xemnas wouldn't stop telling him that if they were to have anymore secret sex, they'd have to do it after the wedding. Naxah wouldn't stop bothering him about making a baby together, and she went so far as to trying to take off his pants. Eventually, Naxah stopped on Sunday, where she gave up. But Storm recalls the events that happened earlier today.

* * *

_About seven or eight hours ago..._

* * *

"For the last time, Naxah, you don't put a lot of tissue in the toilet at one time," Storm sighed while using the plunder to unclog the toilet.

"Why is that Master?" Naxah askedcurious.

"Because the pipes are too narrow," Storm replied tossing the object to the side.

"No, I meant what causes them to become clogged?" Naxah clarified.

"Oh." Storm placed both of his arms over his head, exhaling deeply." Well, you put too much toilet paper in, and/or your shit is too big or too much, and you flush. It all can't go down at once, and the water rises. Kinda like how you choke except without the food and the body. Not to mention the water."

Naxah crossed her arms over chest, then pouted like a little girl." Well, I don't think my poop was the reason why it got clogged. Maybe I used too much tissue."

Storm chuckles." It could be both. You were in here for an hour." Then he turned around, and leaned forward." But between you and me, when this happens to me I blame the other members. Demyx thinks that Axel keeps on doing this, while Axel thinks that Roxas does this." He smiled." Maybe you and I could form an alliance, and blame the big boss himself."

Naxah then thought for a minute." But I already blamed him for stealing Larxene's cake."

"Then that's not a problem!" He looked at the water that was going out the door." Anyway. I'll get Demyx to remove the water. After all, he owed me a sub."

Naxah, with Xion, finished her mission rather early, so she came back here. Since Storm was technically not a member, he stayed back, making sure that nothing bad happened. Though Xemnas overreacts too much. Then Naxah, with a worried look in her eyes, came up to Storm as he was reading a newspaper. She told him about the toilet, which he quickly responded to. Now here they are standing in toilet water, talking about an alliance.

"Master, I have a question," Naxah said.

"Hm?"

"What is love?"

Immediately, Storm's phone rung, the song _What is love?_ as the ringtone. He took it out, and looked at the caller ID.

"Demyx." Storm rolled his eyes and hung up on him." Anyway, what was your question?"

"What is love?"

Storm opened his mouth moving it like a fish out of water, but no sound came out. He slaps himself then takes a deep breath.

"A-a-are y-y-you k-k-kidding me!?"

Naxah, with a confused look on her face, shook her head.

"I haven't learned about that yet. Nobody has explained it to me before."

_So she's never loved? Actually I think she has experienced the emotion before, but did not know it's meaning._

"At least it's something easy," Storm muttered making Naxah tilt her head to the side." Anyway, love is one of the strongest emotion we have. It can give us the power to do the impossible."

"But what is it?" Naxah asked.

"I'm getting to it. Love is when you care for somebody deeply. Like more than friends. It can drive you insane as to helping your lover, do anything for them, and multiple other things. A crush is a minor form of love-you start to develop feelings for that person. You want them to return your feelings, in hopes that they will love you the same way. When you are in love you care for that somebody deeply, like love." Storm smiles." Anything else?"

Then Naxah, exhibited the one thing Storm has never seen her do. She blushes.

"Master Storm?" She looks at him with a nervous look in her eyes." Do you...love me?"

Storm scratched the back of his head, looking at the ground.

_Great, now I have to-_

"Only...as friends Naxah."

"But you said that love means you'd do anything for the other. Right?"

"Well yes but-"

"And I have shown my feelings, right?"

"Yes-"

"And you have returned my feelings, right?"

"I guess-"

"Then that means you love me, and I love you, so that means we are in love does it not?"

Storm knew he's screwed. She was right about the giving end, but there was a problem on the receiving end. And he'd have to marry her, but he didn't care about that.

"Naxah-" Naxah looks at him with an excitement in her eyes." I only like you as a friend, persay."

Naxah then looks at the ground. What she said next would forever remain in his memories.

"Do you hate me?"

Storm, being the idiot he was, blurted out," I do."

Naxah's eyes started to become watery as he realized what he had said.

"Wait no! Naxah, I could never hate you!"

"Then why don't you like me?!"

"Because...because I think fo you as a sister!"

Naxah immediately became confused." Sister?"

"Sister!?" Then he realized what he said." Yes a sister! You see, I don't think of anybody as my sister so you're special!"

Storm, making the situation awkward, ran out of the bathroom and to his room.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Storm hasn't left the room since that situation, and it was getting close to dinner time. It didn't matter whether he showed up or not as he wasn't a member. That and Axel would bring him something, and they would talk about how their day went. And boy, would he have something to talk about.

* * *

Naxah didn't feel like eating, so she just played with her food until Vexen replaced Xion. He didn't eat due to the fact he already ate while he was down in his lab.

"Muffin?" Vexen asks offering her a muffin.

Naxah shakes her head as Vexen hands it to Larxene, on the left side of him.

"What's wrong kitten?" Vexen asks as Naxah sighs.

"Vex what happens if somebody doesn't like the other person back?" Naxah asks.

"Well, it usually means that they haven't devolped feelings for the other yet. Or it could be that they are shy," Vexen replies then points at Roxas and Xion." Take those two for example. Roxas sees Xion as a little sister, yet he denies having romantic feelings for her. While Xion won't admit her feelings for Roxas. The two are locked in an awkward brother-sister loving cycle. If they will ever close the bag and call it one is beyond my knowledge."

"So I should keep trying?" Naxah asks as Vexen chuckles.

"Well, don't try _too _hard. The other will eventually develop feelings for you," Vexen replies smiling with a warm smile. This has never happened as the Cold Blooded Scientist never shows affection for others, deeming it useless.

"Sorry I'm late," Storm replies coming in while rubbing the back of his head," overslept."

"Whatever just hurry up and take your usual seat," Xemnas sighs waving his hand.

Vexen quickly gets up, and sits beside Lexaeus, continuing their conversation about his new training. Storm quickly sits beside Naxah, and then looks at the plate in front of him.

_Xion,_ Storm thinks rolling his eyes at the vegetables that are on the plate. Then Naxah taps him on the shoulder, earning his attention.

"Hm?" Storm asks.

"I'm not giving up," Naxah replies smiling.

"What?" Storm asks confused.

"I'm not giving up on you, Master Storm!" Naxah vows as Storm chuckles.

"Then I look forward to it," Storm replies.

"Settle down everyone!" Xemnas shouts standing up tapping his spoon on the steel that is his cup.

Everyone stops what they are doing, and looks at him.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news," Xemnas says.

"_My Little Chocobo _is canceled!?" Demyx gasps placing both of his hands on his cheeks, with his mouth open wide.

"No you simpleton!" Xemnas snaps as Demyx exhales in relief," my mother is coming to live with us."

Everybody nearly falls out their seats after hearing what he said.

"Yes my mother is coming to live with us," Xemnas sighs in annoyance," and she's anything but."

"Wait, who is it?" Xigbar asks.

"Ultimecia," Xemnas replies.

A loud chorus of groaning comes out of the male members.

"Wait, your mother, is none other than the time witch from _Final Fantasy VIII_?" Storm asks confused." That makes no sense."

"Yeah!" Xigbar shouts slamming his hand on the table," how come _you _get the sexy mother!? I got none other than...well I don't know my mother, but she must suck!"

"Oh, I have you beat," Marluxia sighs.

* * *

Somewhere in the space-time distortion Odin recalls an intimate encounter with one of the humans.

_Maybe I should have used protection, _Odin thinks, _or maybe I shouldn't have had sex with Aerith from Final Fantasy Seven._

* * *

"Well, it can't be worse than my father," Lexaeus groans," long story short, I was born from Titan, the giant that lived in the earth."

"What an eidolon!?" Vexen gasps," wait then who am I born from!?"

"Shiva," Axel replies," which would make no sense since she's technically a fire goddess. And she destroyed the world with fire before."

"What the hell is going on!?" Larxene shouts," first we're talking about Xemnas' mother now we're talking about everyone else's mother! Nobody gives two shits about who made you! And Xemnas! Why do you have to tell us that stupid announcement for!?"

"BECAUSE MY MOMMY WILL KILL ME IF I DON'T TELL YOU ABOUT HER ARRIVAL!" Xemnas shouts as Xigbar smiles.

"So you're scared of your mommy?" Xigbar asks.

"YES SIR! I AM SCARED OF MY MOMMY BECAUSE SHE ALMOST KILLED ME BEFORE! THAT AND I'M A MAMA'S BOY!"

Everyone busts out laughing, not hearing their leader say those words before.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH LOVING YOUR MOTHER!"

"UNLESS YOU'RE A SISSY BOY!" Marluxia shouts putting a female emphasis on the phrase Sissy boy.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Xemnas starts to cry." THIS IS JUST LIKE KINDERGARDEN! I WANT MY SIPPY CUP BACK! I WANT MY BLANKEY! I WANT MISS NUP-NUBS BACK!"

Xemnas falls to the floor, curling up into a ball and sucking his thumb, crying his eyes out as the rest of the organization can't control their laughter.

* * *

**What the hell did I just write? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and my timing is extremely...weird. You know who I'm talking about if you're reading this. I would have done this sooner, but the stupid computer froze on me a couple of days before. Actually, yesterday. Apparently it didn't want me on, so I told it "Okay you win this round, but I'll be back!" turned it off, and did something else for the day. You computers are a pain even to a-anyway the timing is weird. How that came to be, is out of my control. You know who I'm talking about if you're reading. Don't forget to review...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Never use something that involves giving the person you want to receive it, something that everyone would like. Otherwise this might happen. Except without the thing put in it. And the craziness.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Love Potion Mayhem

"And so the potato is a valuable source of electricity, if used correctly," Vexem finishes as he smiles at Naxah, who is sitting on a stool eating a muffin." Any questions Naxah?"

"Yes, wouldn't the potato be cooked?" Naxah replies.

"Well I suppose," Vexen says while thinking," but the wiring cannot actually cook it. Though it could, but the way I have set it up means...no."

"Aw!" Naxah whines taking a bite out of her muffin.

Despite getting on the nerves of the other members, Vexen actually like Naxah, whose curiosity knew no bounds. She was one of the many, and we mean any, members of the organization that Vexen actually liked. Well not as a test subject. He could never harm the girl as she was the only that visited him. Naxah ould come down, ask how Vex( his nickname that he was grown to love) was doing. Vexen would reply, teach her todays lesson he had for her while she ate his muffins, that he prepared in his easy bake oven. Even though he was a scientist he sure made a mean muffin. And they were blueberry or some kind of berry. Today it was blackberry mufins, abd despite their name, are really good.

"Science is a rather difficult concept to grasp, my young flower," Vexen replies while checking on his muffins," but the effects are rewarding! With it, we can solve any unknown phenomenon the world may throw at us!"

Naxah then thinks while staring at her muffin. She gets an idea, that most likely, can't be good.

"Vex?" Naxah asks trying to get his attention.

Vexen would ignore her, just so he could hear the name.

"Vex? Vex!"

"Yes Naxah?" Vexen asks turning around.

"Do you think you could make me a love potion?"

"A love potion you say? Why I could do that, but you must have a valid reason first. No sense in me making something that will prove to be useless."

"But it's not useless it's for-"

Naxah then tries to think of an excuse to cover up her true intentions.

"For the good of science, of course! Why haven't you wondered what would happen if the other members were affected by the potion?"

"Hm...well I suppose you are right. I have never seen the effects of the potion in action. So you have a deal."

Naxah then begins to get off the stool.

"If I get to teach you how to make my muffins, Naxy. You have always eaten them, but you have yet to make them."

Naxah shakes her head before going to hug the Cold Blooded Scientist. Vexen hugs her back.

"Okay, Naxy! That's enough!"

* * *

Naxah and Vexen knock on Xigbar's door, put down the muffin, and run away. The Pirate opens his door, and looks down at the muffin before picking it up and eating it. He also reads the note attached to it as Larxene walks by, also eating a muffin.

"Hey, Larxy!" Xigbar shouts earning a loud sigh from the blond before she turns around, and walks to him.

"What!?" Larxene asks looking at Xigbar who puts the note away.

"Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see," Xigbar replies giving one of his grins.

"X-" Larxene begins.

Suddenly, a feeling of happiness engulfs her as she looks at Xigbar confused.

"Xigbar, I never noticed how good you looked with your eyepatch," Larxene replies as Xigbar blushes deeply.

"Why thank you Larxene!" Xigbar exclaims rubbing the back of his head sheepishly." I never noticed how good you look with your ponytail."

Larxene giggles while playfully shoving Xigbar.

"Excellent!" Vexen exclaims rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain." The effects are as promising as I thought! The user, when looking at the first thing they see, after the potion gets in their system, immediately falls in love with it! Or if they have feelings for somebody, will reveal them! It's perfect!"

Naxah then taps him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his behavior.

"Vex, does that mean I can do what I told you?" Naxah asks with an almost sneaky look about her.

"Oh, yes! Naxay, I want you to give the muffins, with the love potion in them, to the remaining members-including Storm. Though I will give you one muffin that doesn't have the effects in them. That means you will have fourteen muffins to give out, but only one is for yourself," Vexen explains,"do you understand?"

Naxah shakes her head, and tries to keep her excitement to herself.

* * *

Everyone, but Xigbar and Larxene, were chilling in the Grey Area. Demyx was on his sitar, Zexion was reading a book, Saix was staring at the moon, Marluxia gawking at himself in the mirror, and Luxord playing cards with Lexaeus. Then there was Axel, Roxas, and Xion who were talking about their missions of the last month, Xemnas writing down stuff in a wedding plane, and Storm reading a book. Then Naxah came, the smell of the muffins coming down the hallway, and entering the room.

Immediately, the occupants of the room got up and ran to her, each grabbing a muffin that had something extra in it. They didn't bother to ask who made them, only knowing that she brought muffins. Xemnas takes two, and looks at Naxah who is frowning her face up, but he looks at the ceiling and strides away in pride. Only Storm doesn't get up as he is busy reading a book he asked Vexen about.

_So you want to learn about Naxy, eh? _He recalls Vexen saying to him. He walked over to his bookshelf, in his lab, quickly found a book, and threw it at Storm. _Here this is all you need to know about my dearest, and sweetest Naxy._

Storm decided that Vexen had either a crush on Naxah or thought of her as a daughter. Most likely both. Then Naxah, with the tray in hand, walked up to him causing him to look up from his reading.

"Hm?" Storm asks the sees the muffin," don't mind if I do!"

Storm takes the muffin, and devours it in two seconds flat much to Naxah's excitement. Then Naxah sat in front of him, so that she would be the only thing he'd see.

And she waited for thirty freaking minutes!

"Master Storm?" Naxah asks causing Storm to look up from his reading," do you feel anything? Like you're under the influence of a love potion of sorts?"

"Love potion?" Storm asks confused," girl, you must be-"

Suddenly, something happens that causes Storm to drop his book. Marluxia started to kiss himself in his mirror while Zexion threw his book away and went to kiss Saix, who was staring at him with a lust in his eyes. Luxord put his leg on Lexaeus' lap which causes the Boulder to blush deeply. Xion hopped onto Roxas' lap, pulling him in for a passionate kiss while Axel tried to break it up. Xemnas stood up, and smiled brightly before running over to storm, and hugging him. Demyx started to make out with his sitar.

"Xemnas?" Storm squakes a little frightened," are you okay?"

"Oh, never better my friend!" Xemnas says as he lets go of Storm and skops out of the room.

Storm looks at Naxah, who is watching Axel try to pry Xion off of Roxas.

"Naxah?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow," what did you do?"

* * *

_About an hour later..._

* * *

"Wait how come _YOU _didn't eat any?" Storm asks as Naxah shrugs.

"I was full," Naxah replies shrugging.

Storm sighs pinching the bridge between his nose.

"Your fullness may have just saved me from the others demise," Storm sighs then looks at her," anyway go get Vexen, so we can fix this problem before things get out of hand."

"What are you going to do?" Naxah asks.

"Keep an eye on these idiots. Love is a strong force to mess with."

* * *

The members, and Storm, where in the dinning area eating lunch. Well at least Storm was. Axel was still trying to pry Xion off of Roxas, while Saix and Zexion were playing patty cake. Xigbar and Larxene were feeding each other, Luxord and Lexaeus were playing cards, Luxord's leg still on Lexaeus' lap. Marluxia was ogling himself in the mirror, and Demyx was rubbing his sitar as if it were a real woman. After about five minutes Xemnas got up, and outstretched his arms.

"Everybody!" Xemnas shouts earning the attention of everybody," I LOVE YOU ALL!"

Storm slammed his head on the table as everybody chuckled.

"Why thank you Xemmy!" Marluxia shouts still looking at himself," it's so kind of you to show your affection to us."

"Oh, I'll say!" Luxord agrees waving his hand like a woman while looking at his cards in the other," me and my Lexy here are trying our best to show our affection! Right Lexy!?"

Lexaeus blushes even deeper nodding.

"Well me and my Saxy are in love!" Zexion shouts in a girlish voice," right!?"

"Get out of my face with that shit girl!" Saix shouts," we agreed that we would keep that a secret!"

"Saxy?" Storm asks looking up at them," he's a saxophone now?"

"Well Miranda and I are doing just fine!" Demyc shouts as Storm looks at him.

"A love potion can make a man love an imamate object," Storm sighs as Demyx looks ay him confused.

"What're you talking about man?" Demyx asks," can't a man love his sitar?!"

"Wait so you're not-how are you not affected!?" Storm shouts.

"Dude, I'm Demyx! The only two things I love are being lazy, and my sitar!"

"She's mine!" Axel shouts in a tug-o-war with Roxas over Xion.

"As if!" Roxas shouts," she's mine!"

"Boys!" Xion shouts pushing them both away and striking a sexy pose," there's enough of me to go around!"

"So the love potion made Xion a mini slut?" Storm sighs slapping his forehead," how could this possibly get worse!?"

Suddenly, a woman in a silver dress pushes the doors open and points at Zexion and Saix, who are looking at her.

"YOU LITTLE GAY WHORE!" The woman shouts marching over to them," NOBODY TOUCHES MY SAXY!"

"Wait who the hell are you!?" Storm shouts beyond perplexed.

"My name is Luna and I am the moon!" Luna shouts pointing at the window.

Everyone looks at the sky that doesn't have a moon.

"AND NOBODY TOUCHES MY SAXY!" Luna shouts continuing her assault on Zexion.

"Bitch, who you be!?" Zexion shouts getting up, and pushing Luna," you're just jealous he's mine now!"

"As _if_!" Luna shouts spewing the word 'if' as if it's the dirt beneath her feet." He was mine from the start! He _loved me_ not _you!_ And who are you!? An emo bookworm!?"

"Ooooooohhhhhh!" Everyone but Demyx and Storm gasp.

"OH SNAP!" Demyx shouts quickly playing his sitar," HOW COME EVERY TIME YOU COME AROUND MY-"

"Demyx you're a little too late," Storm sighs.

"BITCH I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S EMO!" Zexion shouts summoning his book and hitting Luna with it.

Luna summons Luna Driver and blocks it.

"THAT'S IT!" Axel shouts summoning his charmas," IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!"

Sudddenly, they are in an arena with Xion holding up a card that says Round one.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" Axel shouts as Roxas summons his keyblades.

"BRING IT ON GINGER!" Roxas shouts.

Axel throws both of his weapons at Roxas, who deflects them back at him. Axel catches both of them and readies to counter.

"You know, this is gonna take a while," Storm sighs slamming his head on the table.

"Don't worry bro!"Demyx assures playing his sitar," DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Demyx's water clones rise up, and hug everybody. Storm looks at Demyx raising an eyebrow.

"My clones are under the effects of the love potion, and are loveable!"

Storm sighs as the madness unfolds.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"I see," Vexen says after hearing what Naxah told him," Naxah science is not to be used for your own desires."

Naxah looks at the ground in shame.

"And that's why I'm so proud of you!" Vexen shouts scooping up the young girl and hugging her tightly.

"Vex?" Naxah groans," shouldn't we fix...the problem?"

"Oh, don't worry," Vexen assures placing her down," the effects should wear off in the next minute or so. Since the love potion was divided between the fifteen members-not including me and you and Storm-the effects are not as great."

* * *

Immediately, everyone now in the Grey Area, blinks once and are immediately taken out of the effect.

"Why do I look like I'm fighting someone?" Zexion asks looking around.

Marluxia throws away his mirror.

"Why am I smiling at you?" Saix asks while looking at Zexion.

"Why do I have my leg on your lap?" Luxord asks Lexaeus who quickly pushes his leg off.

"Ew!" Larxene shouts pushing Xigbar away," I just kissed Xigbar!"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it Larxey!" Xigbar snorts as Larxene zaps him.

"Why are you two having a make out session?" Axel sneers as Xion quickly hops off of Roxas' lap.

"I didn't mind," Roxas mutters as Xion blushes.

"Everybody I love you!" Xemnas shouts then blinks.

"Never knew you felt that way Superior!" Everyone shouts smiling," we love you too!"

"SHUT UP AT ONCE! I DON'T LOVE YOU PATHETIC DOGS!" Xemnas shouts as everyone frowns.

"Wait why were we like this?" Larxene asks.

"Oh because of Storm!" Demyx shouts as Storm looks at him with bloodshot eyes.

"STORM!" Everyone else shouts summoning their weapons and nobodies.

"IT'S GOOD TO BE MEDIOCORE!" Storm shouts running out the glass window.

He turns into a bolt of lightning and flies off to the west, the nobodies running after him on the ground. Demyx looks at his sitar and puts a ring on it.

"Let's get married!" Demyx shouts as Vexen and Naxah come running in, throwing flower petals around him.

* * *

"And so the lucky, talented, handsome, and funny Demyx married his sitar. Storm is still being chased by the nobodies that are still angry at him. And Naxah and Vexen both lived happily ever after, having muffins and lessons together. The end," Demyx reads from the book entitled _Love Potion Mayhem._

"Demyx, did those things actually happened?" Naxah asks as Vexen tucks her in for bed.

"Well, yes Naxy, they did," Demyx says.

Elsewhere Storm is still being chased by the nobodies.

'FOR THE LAST TIME! IT WAS VEXEN AND NAXAH!" Storm shouts dodging the knifes Larxene is throwing at him." CURSE YOU VEX AND NAXY THE EVIL DUO!"

* * *

**I loved that chapter, and it's nice to see who loves who. Actually, who looked at who actually. And Xemnas has a soft side that nobody ever knew.**


	14. Chapter 14

**If you don't know who the hell the two characters that appear are, google them, or ask a Final Fantasy fan. And please don't ask...**

* * *

Chapter 14 Xemnas' Mother

"And so this is the Grey Area, where we just sit together and talk," Xemnas tells the Time Witch from Final Fantasy VIII, Ultimecia, as they walk in.

"This is almost as nice as my castle," Ultimecia says then laughs once," _almost_."

"Mother, I know!" Xemnas shouts at her as she grabs his ear and twists it, making him gasp in pain.

"Watch your tone boy," Ultimecia warns," you may be my only son, but that does not mean you may talk to me as if I'm one of your pawns."

"Yes...Mother," Xemnas groans as she lets go of his ear.

"So what do you do here?" Ultimecia asks.

"We collect hearts to form an enity known as Kingdom Hearts, and when we have gathered enough, we can truly, finally exist!" Xemnas shouts with the dramatic movement of his hands.

Ultimecia looks at him, half-amused and half annoyed.

"I thought you'd be doing something more...pratical. Like taking over the worlds."

Xemnas looks at the ground, blushing deeply.

"Mother, we need hearts so we can exist."

"How many times do I have to tell you that-"

Xemnas puts his hands over his ears.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! NOT LISTENING!"

Ultimecia summons one of her spikes, and uses it to stab her son in the butt.

"MOTHER!"

"How many time do I have to tell you to act your own age!?"

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO START CARING!?"

"When I finally rid myself of that pest Squall! Or whatever he is called in this world."

Storm walks in, with Naxah, eating a bowl of Ramen Noodles. Upon seeing Ultimecia and Xemnas he drops that said bowl, as he eats a spoonful. It lands on his foot, and spills on the floor, and the water is slowly going into his shoes. But he doesn't care.

"What!?" Storm shouts as the two turn around and look at the duo," you weren't kidding!?"

Ultimecia turns to Xemnas.

"Who is this...rather handsome boy, and the girl?"

"The boy is part of a band, and is staying with us at the moment. The girl is my beautiful daughter Naxah."

"He's lying, she's just a member of the Organization."

"I AM NOT!"

The Time Witch does the thing to his ear again, and Storm can't help but grin.

"How many times have I told you to be polite to your in-laws?"

"IN LAW!?" Storm gasps looking back between the other three occupants of the room." We aren't-"

"Did you hear that Master Storm!?" Naxah squeals jumping up and down in glee," we have a chance at getting married!"

But before he can say anything else, Leon( also known as Squall) comes running in, pushing the doors open, his gunblade ready.

"ULTIMECIA!" Leon shouts pointing his gunsword at her while striking a heroic pose," I AM HERE TO-" He looks around and stands normally." To stop you from whatever plans you have?"

"You're not even supposed to be her," Storm replies," you technically don't belong with the timeline."

"I thought Ultimecia was up to her usual plans," Leon replies putting his sword over his shoulder and turning around. He waves goodbye." Whatever."

As he leaves, Storm looks at Xemnas.

"Doesn't he remind you of somebody?"

* * *

At lunch the seating arrangement experiences a minor change. Instead of one throne at the head, there is a taller throne beside the one that Xemnas usually sits at. And Xemnas throne is much smaller.

"Superior?" Xigbar asks eyeing Ultimecia who is staring at him like a hawk," is everything okay?"

"Erm, yes," Xemnas replies quickly trying not to make eye contact with his mother," everything is fine thank you."

"So...Ultimecia?" Demyx chuckles as she stares daggers at him." Can I call you Ulty?"

Ultimecia lets out an evil laugh causing everybody, except Roxas, Xion, Naxah, and Storm to flinch.

"Please," Ultimecia says while waving her hand dismissly," you can call me whatever you want, my child."

"Mother!" Xemnas whines.

"SILENCE!" Ultimecia barks at him causing him to flinch," eat your peas."

Suddenly, everybody except the four said before, fall backwards out of their seats and roll on the floor.

"SILENCE!" Xemnas shouts as they stop," there is nothing wrong with eating vegetables."

"Xemmy you still have to become big and strong if you are to complete your goal," Ultimecia teases.

The laughter starts up again as Storm scratches his head.

"That wasn't even funny," Storm mutters.

"Yes-wait did she just call you Xemmy!?" Roxas begins then looks at Xemnas who is ready to kill him.

"Yes I always call him that," Ultimecia replies smiling briefly," in fact when I was changing him, did you know he had the cutest bottom there was?"

"MOTHER!" Xemnas shouts blushing deeply.

"Pipe down! I'm teling something that your members should know!" Ultimecia barks at him then turns to Roxas," anyway when I was changing him he would always cry out,' Ulty! Ulty!' so I decided to think of my own name for him. And that's how Xemmy came to be. But eventually he got tired of it so instead I called him-"

"MOTHER!" Xemnas yells.

"PIPE DOWN YOU MISERABLE DOG!" Ultimecia shouts slapping him in the mouth." Anyway, I called him Xemmy Wemmy-he always had a small penis back then."

Everyone laughs even harder, saying what she said occasionally.

"But I'm guessing he might have gotten a few inches to his one inch."

"XEMMY WEMMY GOT A WITTLE WENIS!" Demyx shouts through his laughter.

"HE'S BIGGER THAN XIGBAR'S MICROPENIS!" Larxene laughs as Xigbar stops.

"IT'S BIGGER THAN ANYONE'S HERE!" Xigbar shouts then quickly goes back to laughing.

"Oh, then there was the time he hit puerbety!"

Everyone laughing quickly stops and gets back in their seats.

"It was when he was thirteen years old-he was curious back then having no knowledge of many things-he had just got home from school. I was folding his laundry in my room, when he suddenly screamed. As a mother, I quickly ran to see what he was yelling at. When I came down the stairs, I saw him crying while poking his-"

"MOTHER!"

"Okay fine!" Xemnas smiles but not for long." His little friend-it was as little as it was going to get until he reached adulthood. Anyway, he stared poking it, sniveling like a miserable dog. So I asked 'What are you doing Xemmy Wemmy?' to which he replied,' Mother I think there's a leech inside of my penis.'"

"MOTHER!"

"So I told him,' No Xemmy that's your penis.' When I told him that he started screaming saying that he was going to die because-"

"MOTHER!"

"Do tell!" The other members shout.

"Because he though that his penis would fall of his body, turn into a tiger, and rip him apart. I told him,' Sweetie don't worry about it! It will wear off in an hour or two.' And to this day he has always been afraid of his own erection."

"MOTHER I AM NOT! I CHOKE IT SO IT WILL GO AWAY!"

"OH BULLSHIT! YOUR LITTLE THING WAS BARELY ENOUGH TO TOUCH THE GROUND!"

"MOTHER! MY PENIS WAS BIGGER THAN FATHER'S!"

"YOUR FATHER'S IS BIGGER THAN YOURS! AND BESIDES NO GIRL WOULD EVER WANT TO TOUCH THAT SMALL, CRUSTY THING OF A PENIS!"

"IT HAS ROUGHNESS!"

"THAT YELLOW PART IS-"

"MOTHER! MY PENIS IS BIG! I AM A BIG BOY NOW!"

"Oh, Xemmy always thought that if he had a big penis that he would be a big boy."

"MOTHER!"

"In fact he showed it to me one time. And that's why he hasn't got any."

"I HAVEN'Y FOUND THE RIGHT ONE!"

"OH YOU'RE TOO CRAZY TO FIND THE RIGHT ONE! YOU THOUGHT THAT A GIRL'S BREASTS WERE SOME KIND OF MONSTER!"

"THEY ARE! ONE DAY THEY WILL EVOLVE INTO PUPPY'S AND RAPE US ALL! WE MUST KILL THEM BEFORE THEY KILL US! WE MUST BE DOMINAT!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR PEAS!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU EAT THEM YOU WHORE!"

Everyone gasps as Ultimecia grabs Xemnas by the hair, and puts her over her lap. Then she brings her hand down on his butt.

"MAMA I'M SORRY!"

HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL WOMAN WHORES!"

Xemnas keeps screaming moomy as the other members smile.

* * *

**Okay I hope you...liked that interesting...you know what? That shit was weird!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16 Who dun it!?

* * *

_9:10 Hallway to Naxah's room_

* * *

Somebody blew the power grid, and it was up to Storm to fix it. All he had to do was flip the switch in the basement, not where Vexen's lab is, and the power would turn on. But it wasn't was straight forward as he thought.

"AH!" A girl screams causing him to go to the source of the scream.

Naxah's room.

When he opened the door, and waved the flashlight around, he saw it. Naxah with Teddy in her hands, the puppy playing dead. Although Storm thinks its dead, or rather shell-shocked.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH TEDDY!" Naxah shouts tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down," Storm advises walking in with the Organization following behind him.

"What happened?" Axel asks with Xion on his back.

"There's-" Storm begins.

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH TEDDY!" Naxah shouts.

"Oh pipe down!" Xigbar replies sliding through the crowd and going up to her," the poor thing's playing dead."

Naxah screams.

"Oh, don't worry! He may move on to the flower field in doggy heaven! Or he may be cursed and we will have to dissect him," Xigbar replies.

Naxah starts sobbing loudly as everyone looks at him. He turns around his arms in the air.

"What!? You want me to tell the girl that her puppy's dead, and is never coming back!?"

Naxah falls on the floor, holding the puppy to her chest, having a crying sezuire.

"Well now that you mentioned it, no!" Storm replies," jeez! Anyway, somebody calm her down while I go turn on the lights."

As Storm leaves Roxas smiles.

"We have a mystery on our hands!" Roxas shouts.

Everyone facepalms except Demyx who cheers.

* * *

_10:10 The Grey Area._

* * *

"Okay we have all gathered here today to solve the mystery as to why poor Teddy is playing dead," Xemnas explains standing at the front of the room.

"And I have our first susoect!" Demyx shouts as everyone gasps," STORM!"

Everyone gasps as he points at Storm, who is about to take a bite out of a meatball sub. Once he notices what is going on, he puts down the sub.

"Wha?" Storm asks.

"You are a possible suspect!" Demyx replies.

"What're you talking about?" Storm asks confused.

"You were the one that was in charge of putting the power back on! So, in order to take revenge on what Naxah has done to you, you blew the circuit and shell-shocked Teddy, before you came rushing to Naxah's room, acting as though you were about to turn the power back on! The verdict?"

"GULITY!" Everyone but Naxah shouts.

"Master why would you do that?" Naxah asks tears forming in her eyes.

Storm wouldn't go so far as to hurt Naxah. And Demyx is crazy.

"First, I actually was. Second, you do have a point-" Storm explains.

Everyone gasps.

"GULITY!" Roxas shouts.

"_BUT _I would never hurt Naxah, or any women for that matter. Third, I could blow the circuit, but that would require an enormous amount of surging, and I would have been knocked out. Finally, you just put together that piece of information, cause in truth you don't have evidence. So that is INVALID!" Storm explains picking up his sandwhich and angrily taking a bite out of it.

"Okay you have a valid point there," Demyx agrees," in order to accurately do a trial, we need everybody's side of the story."

"So we have to tell you what we were doing before the power outage?" Xion asks as Demyx nods.

"Well..." Roxas begins going into a flashback.

* * *

_It was eight on the dot and as usual I was seeing what Xion and Axel were up to, _Present Roxas explains as Past Roxas is walking through the halls. _That was when Naxah came up to me Teddy in between her breasts, as usual._

"Master!" Naxah exclaimed while smiling brightly," I just learned a new trick!"

"You?" Past Roxas asks raising an eyebrow," Naxah, only puppies are to learn new tricks."

"Yes I know, but this is a special trick!" Past Naxah exclaimed.

_It was! _Present Naxah exclaims jumping up and down, _It took me weeks to learn!_

_You learned how to BJ? _Storm guesses as the men look at him.

_What does that mean? _They ask.

_You-never mind continue, _Storm replies.

_Anyway, the trick she learned was something that was rather cool._

Past Naxah managed to put her leg over her head, and do a cart-wheel.

"That was something all right," Past Roxas sighed scratching his head.

_After that I went to Xion's door, and knocked on it. She was in a see through nightgown with black undergarments on._

"Whoa," Past Roxas gasped his eye popping out of his head," what's the occasion?"

Past Xion grabs Roxas by his shirt collar, and pulls him in, closing the door behind.

_What followed was a pure make out session that I happily enjoyed._

* * *

_Back to the present..._

* * *

"Oh yeah Roxas, you're such a good kisser!" Roxas exclaims in a girly voice while turned around, and acting as though he's kissing somebody.

"Oh if you like that, baby, there's more where that came from!" Roxas shouts in his normal voice.

"Oh Roxas your keyblade is poking my knee!" Roxas exclaims in a girly voice.

"ROXAS!" Xion shouts at him making him turn around. He has a confused look on his face.

"Yes?" Roxas asks his voice cracking.

Everyone busts ou laughing as Roxas blushes.

"That's not what happened!" Xion shouts.

"Well can't a man dream?" Storm asks as every male agrees.

"No! He's making it look like I'm the slut here!"

"Oh come, Xion, its not like you wanted it to happen!"

Xion summons her keyblade, runs over to Roxaas, and starts hitting him with it.

"That...is not...what happened...and...you...know it!"

"Can you just explain yourself? That's what we are here for."

Xion stops and walks over to where Axel is.

"You see..."

* * *

_It was eight o five and I was watching TV on the couch, _Present Xion explains,_ everybodies room, except Xemnas'-_

_Superior's! _Present Xemnas shouts getting hit by Ultimecia.

_Had the TV above the door frame,_ Present Xion finishes.

_Yeah you wanna do the nasty to yourself, or somebody, you reveal it all to the world, _Present Storm mutters.

_Anyway, somebody was knocking at the door and I answered it. Roxas was looking me up and down, due to the fact I was wearing a black tank top, and short-shorts._

_That explains why he had that thing, _Present Axel teases.

"Hey...Xion," Past Roxas said while looking her up and down.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA-HA! TO BE CONT TILL I GET MORE! THIS ONE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED! HAHAHAHA-HA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys its me Nstorm and it has been a long time since I updated this story. I will try to update as soon as I can since I am now a part-time Fanfic writer and full time in something else. Anyaway, I'll try to update on a three-week basis. So enjoy! And does this count as another chapter or maybe something more?**

* * *

Chapter 17 _ dun it!

_Last time..._

* * *

_It was eight o five and I was watching TV on the couch, _Present Xion explains,_ everybodies room, except Xemnas'-_

_Superior's! _Present Xemnas shouts getting hit by Ultimecia.

_Had the TV above the door frame,_ Present Xion finishes.

_Yeah you wanna do the nasty to yourself, or somebody, you reveal it all to the world, _Present Storm mutters.

_Anyway, somebody was knocking at the door and I answered it. Roxas was looking me up and down, due to the fact I was wearing a black tank top, and short-shorts._

_That explains why he had that thing, Present Axel teases._

_"Hey...Xion," Past Roxas said while looking her up and down." What's the occasion?"_

* * *

_Now still in the past..._

"Just relaxing," Xion replies stretching

"Oh," Roxas says as Xion moves aside and he enters.

When she closes the Door,Roxas grabs her from behind, turns her around, and lands a kiss on her lips. Xion is shocked and lets him, at first, but then pushes him off.

"What the hell Roxas!?" Xion shouts as Roxas pants like a dog.

Then she sees the bulge in his pants, and begins to run around the room, being chased by a dog acting Roxas.

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

"What. Da hell?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow.

"It may have been my fault, partly," Vexen says.

* * *

_It was an hour before Roxas made his way to Xion's room. We both had missed dinner, and were famished, so we decided to eat together, _Present Vexen explains.

_Wait that was you!? _Present Roxas exclaims.

_Boy, let me finish before you take your anger out on me! _Present Vexen shouts, _anyway we both talking about how our day went when I decided to do it. You see I had prepared a serum of sorts that was brown in color so-_

_You put it in Roxas' food, while he wasn't looking? _Present Storm guesses, _that doesn't require a flashback._

_Oh, but this does! While I was walking back to my lab, I saw a hooded figure as tall as Axel walking around. _

* * *

"Okay that's not true!" Axel shouts as Vexen uses his shield to pin a flailing Roxas down.

"Oh then what is huh!? This meeting!? Us!? You!? There is somebody watching us through a screen, enjoying every single moment of our grief and antics! Tell me X? What is real and what is not!?" Saix shouts at Axel making everyone look at him. He then coughs regaining his composure." Anyway, you must have an alibi!"

"Fine!" Axel replies.

* * *

_My parents were young, and wanted to have a one nightstand, so they rented a hotel room, and decided to do it. My mother had a hair vagina, while my father had a hairy penis and they both were horny as gorillas, so- _Present Axel begins.

* * *

"AH!" Naxah shouts freaking out as she was visualizing everything he said," GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Not that you idiot!" Storm shouts trying to calm her," what're you trying to do!? Scar all of us, and why did they-"

"I HAD A ROUGH CHILDHOOD!" Axel shouts curls into a ball," my mama used to burn my testicles!"

Every make cringes as Demyx groans.

"Dude! At least you don't have frostbite on-" Demyx begins

"CAN'T WE JUST GO TO A FLASHBACK!?" Storm shouts.

* * *

_Anyway, it was thrity minutes after Vexen and I had made my way to Larxe- _Present Axel begins.

"Okay if it involves freaking sex then forget about it!" Storm shouts interrupting.

"Hey the only freaking sex he did was eating our own asses out!" Axel shouts as Naxah cries even louder.

Storm quickly tackles Axel, places a bar that he summoned, across his neck and choking him.

"NO SCARS!" Storm screams surging with electricity.

"Anyway, I found this while I was walking down here," Zexion says holding up a pink strand of hair.

Everyone gasps as they look at Marluxia who is tied to the table, a ball in his mouth, and in a thong. Storm quickly takes the ball out as he screams.

"OKAY IT WAS ME!" Marluxia shouts.

* * *

_It was a couple of minutes before the poweroutage and Naxah called me gay yet again! _Present Marluxia shouts as the guys cheer. _SILENECE I AM A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN! Anyway, she had called me gay yet again, so I plotted revenge..._

Past Marluxia is creeping in the hallways, with a pink vial in his hand, and a cartoon villain grin on his face. He makes his way to Naxah's room. Inside Naxah I watching a documentary on puppies and their needs as she was petting Teddy.

_Puppies need water daily, and if they start to whimper they are most likely hungry and thirsty. If they don't get water everyday, when they need it they will die!_

Naxah quickly scoops Teddy up, and looks at him as he has his tongue out and is panting. He is also slightly whimpering.

"Oh you're hungry aren't you?" Past Naxah asked him smiling.

He barked weakly as somebody knocked at the door

"With this vial of energy juice-The Marluxia-her little pooch will be down for the count!" Marluxia exclaims then laughs like a cartoon villain.

Naxah, who opens the door as he started laughing, becomes confused.

"Master Gay?" Naxah asked snapping Marluxia out of his trance," why were you laughing like a cartoon villain?"

"Well, my sweet but oblivious little flower, I am only showing my excitement, you see," Marluxia explained.

"Oh," Naxah replied," okay."

Naxah briefly laughed like a cartoon villain as Marluxia rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, I see that-oh no!" Marluxia began then acts like he cares, but is failing miserably," Teddy looks almost perched! Luckily I conveniently have a special potion that I made that will fix this!"

Despite his bad acting skills, Naxah actually believed him and nodded her head happily.

"Oh, it's so great to have a friend like you Master Gay!" Naxah exclaimed hugging Marluxia.

"Yes, yes now stop hugging me before people think I'm a pedofile," Marluxia replied looking around frantically.

* * *

"IT WAS YOU!" Naxah shouts being held back by Storm who is moving backwards, then pushes forward." COME OVER HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"Shit she's strong!" Storm shouts finally throwing her on the couch," and Naxah think for a minute. Did you actually give him the drink?"

"I don't think so," Naxah replies her leg moving very fast.

"Never mind," Storm replies then looks around the room." The real question is who could it have not had been? It has to be the last person we'd expect. Like somebody whose shadow looks like The Hunchback Of Northedame mixed with that of a murder."

Everyone looks at Xemnas who is standing near a corner, and his shadow fits that description. Everyone gasps as he throws his hands up in the air.

"Just because I fit the description doesn't mean I'm the one," Xemnas replies." Although I have been convicted of many illegitimate children, and killing many of my girlfriends."

"And the kid is not your son!" Demyx shouts getting up with everyone else," GET HIM!"

They chase him around the room like an 80's crime movie as Storm sighs.

"What the hell is going on?" Storm sighs.

* * *

"All right Xemmy," Demyx says as the entire organization is around Xemnas who is tied to a wooden chair," we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!" Xemnas shouts," UNTIE ME THIS-"

"SILENCE!" Marluxia shouts putting a gag in his mouth and wiping him," WE ASK THE QUESTIONS BITCH!"

"Um we aren't doing that Marluxia," Axel corrects as Marluxia giggles like a girl.

"Oh silly me!" Marluxia shouts taking the gag out of Xemnas' mouth.

"So you aren't gong to talk, eh?" Demyx asks.

"I have nothing to hide!" Xemnas shouts proudfully.

"Is that so?" Roxas asks then looks at Axel who brings in the bin.

"No that's all of my tapes!" Xemnas shouts frantically moving around in his seat," MY BABIES!"

"That's not creepy at all," Storm replies looking at a vase afterwards.

"We're gonna start with _Mama goes on A Black Trip,_" Axel replies picking up the tape and looking at I," da fruck?'

As he starts to surge Xemnas breaks.

"FINEI'LLTELLYOUEVERYTHINGFROMTHEPARTWHEREICALLEDMYMAMAABIGFATSLUTLYWHOREBITCHBUTPLEASEDON'THURTMYBABIES!" Xemnas stammers rather quickly as everyone looks at him.

"That was easy," They all say as Axel returns the bin to its place.

* * *

_It was about...two hours before the black out, and mama walked in on one of my sessions, _Present Xemnas explains.

_Sessions? _Present Storm asks, _what the hell man?_

_SILENCE! _Present Xemnas shouts, _anyway this is what happened._

"Oh, so you have grown," Ultimecia jested she walked in one on of his sessions.

"MOTHER!?" Xemnas shouted quickly grabbing the remote and trying to hide his erection at once," HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK!?"

"You didn't knock when you walked in on me naked," Ultimecia countered walking over to his desk.

"I WAS THIRTEEN AND STILL DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!" Xemnas countered dropping and picking up the remote." YOU DIDN'T HELP WITH THAT BODY OF YOURS!"

"Just because was an attractive mother didn't mean you were supposed to get a boner around me!" Ultimecia bickered.

"SAY ERECTION!" Xemnas shouted now trying to put his thing away," MOTHERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY BONER!"

"OH AND YOU'RE ALLOWED TO SAY TITS!" Ultimecia shouted." AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE INCESTOUS!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT YOU PITFUL EXCUSE FOR A SON! WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING EVIL! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN XIGBAR'S MOTHER!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU TWO FACED BITCHY SLUTY WHOREY EXCUSE OF A MOTHER!"

"OH WAY TO USE PROPER GRAMMER XEMMY! NOW ALKL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BRING BACK ALL THE GIRL'S YOU SCARED AWAY!"

Xemnas begins to sniffle.

"They thought I was creepy because I growed paramecium in the fish tank in my room. And that I tried to make sperm grow into a tree! IT CAN TURN INTO A LIVING BODY BECAUSE IT IS A CELL! BUT ONLY OUTSIDE OF THE BODY IN SOME RARE CASES!"

Xemnas went over to hug his mother.

"Go away."

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!?"

Xemnas ran out as she sighed.

_I was going to commit the crime, at the same time Vexen saw me, but I couldn't. It was the power outage that stopped me!_

"AH!" Xemnas screamed like a little girl when the lights went off," I WANT MY MOMMY! WHERE'S MY NIGHT LIGHT!?"

* * *

Storm is on the floor, rolling side to side as Xemnas starts to cry.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Xemnas whines like a little boy still tied up. He points at him while looking at Ultimecia." MOMMY TELL HIM TO STOP!"

"You're a grown man," Ultimecia replies," and are you on your period?"

Storm quickly recovers.

"Anyway, that still doesn't explain everything," Storm says looking at Naxah," how did he become like this?"

"Well," Naxah says thinking.

* * *

_What really happened..._

* * *

Naxah wouldn't stop farting through an episode of _My Life As A Disney Princess_ which caused Storm to leave.

"Master why are you leaving?" Naxah asks farting loudly.

"Cause something crawled up your ass, set up a city, and whatever the hell was in that city fucking died!" Storm shouted covering his nose with his hand," and I thought Fenir's was bad!"

"Master if my flatulence is bothering you I have a gas mask," Naxah replied grabbing a gas mask from the couch cushions.

The two look at each other as Naxah lets out a loud, raunchy, wet fart.

"Fuck this shit!" Storm shouted," I'm trying not to die! What the hell did you eat!?"

"The leftover beans I saved," Naxah replied.

"That was the rest of that giant pot we had last night!" Storm shouted," why did you save that!?"

"In case I was hungry."

"Then why did you eat the thing?"

"Because I couldn't find you."

"I live right next to you."

"Yes, but I heated them up."

"With what?"

"Axel."

Storm looked at her and then walked out the door and closed it as she started to fart not stopping. Naxah shrugs.

* * *

"So you just wasted our time for something as stupid as this?" Storm asks as Naxah nods.

"But what caused the power outage?" Larxene asks.

Everyone looks at Demyx who is long gone.

* * *

_Earlier at the exact moment in time which was 9:25_

* * *

Demyx had hooked up about twothosand small speakers, and one big one, all in one cord plugged into his sitar.

"All right this is it the ultimate guitar cord held the longest, and farthest!" Demyx shouted excitedly as he turned on the camera and picked up the sitar." And a one, a two, a three-"

The second he strummed something had shot circuited causing the lights to flicker. It was almost like it was controlled by the guitar. Then they turned off.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone shouted having their current things interrupted.

Demyx quickly summoned a wave of water to carry away everything as he thought of a plan.

* * *

"I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for Naxah and her stupid ass-gas!" Demyx shouts on toilet duty.

"Yeah, once you're done Naxah's bathroom needs cleaning," Storm says walking out of the men's room.

_Oh I'll clean her toilet good all right!_

* * *

**And the real culprit was...Naxah. Yes it was Naxah. Or shouldn't it be the gas? Demyx? Well I know you were surprised when it wasn't Xemnas. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that and I think my humor is starting to die out. Maybe, maybe not but try listening to Scooby-doo while reading this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I had a feeling this would happen.**

* * *

Chapter 18 It's Time For A Vac, Storm

Storm had finally had enough. He threw the ham( and literally a ham) at this time! What happened? It all started about thirty minutes ago...

* * *

_Thirty minutes ago..._

* * *

"Naxah why are you wearing that?" Storm sighed pinching the bridge between his nose.

"You don't like it Master Storm?" Naxah asked putting her hands on her chest and tilting her head to the side.

_Actually-_ Storm thought then quickly shook the idea off."No!"

What was Naxah wearing? Apparently, Larxene came up with a new clothing line. Why is anyone's best guess. Anyway, she decided to test it on Naxah, who she secretly hated. It had something to do with her asking Axel a question. Any-way, she had designed the perfect outfit. Yoga short-shorts that hugged in one's butt, and a half shirt that is cut, and exposes one's breasts. The lower half to be exact. Yes, she created the Sexy Nymph outfit with Naxah as its first victim.

"But Ma-" Naxah began.

"For the last time stop calling me Master Storm!" Storm sighed.

"Then what should I call you?" Naxah asked.

"I don't care anything but that!" Storm shouted.

"Okay Master I-don't-care-anything-but-that!" Naxah chimed.

As that conversation went down hill another was at its peak.

"Xigbar, your obsession over Naxah has gone haywire," Roxas sighed walking with The Pirate and The Redhead.

"Oh come on!" Xigbar debated quickly rubbing his eyepatch." We both know its true!" Then, with a grin on his face, he looks at Axel."Right Axel?"

"Okay that rumor wasn't true," Axel replied rolling his eyes," I got it-"

"Stop," Xigbar ordered hearing the shouting in the Grey Area.

"HAMMER TIME!" Demyx shouted somewhere in the castle.

"I don't want you wearing some type of Yoga-booty short-shorts, or whatever the hell they are called!" Storm shouted.

"But Master they're cute!" Naxah debated.

Xigbar's eyepatch quickly flew open( don't ask what his eye looks like) and then closed. Then he started to smile and rub his hands together like a cartoon villain.

"Is he going to be okay?" Axel asked Roxas who shrugged.

"Either he's getting hard, an idea that is insane, an idea that's perverted, or all of the above," Roxas replied.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

"Naxah why are you asking me where porn comes from as if it's a real person?" Storm asked massaging his temples, eyes closed.

As Naxah was about to say something Roxas, walking in Grand Theft Auto style, quickly grabbed her butt, and did a backflip, landing behind the couch.

"Ah!" Naxah yelped as the three started to high-five each other.

Storm sighed.

"What is wrong with you this time?" Storm asked.

"I-I don't know Master," Naxah replied.

Axel is slowly crawling over to her, and he too grabs her butt then rolls behind the couch across from each other. The three look at each other smiling.

"Ah!" Naxah yelped this time grabbing her butt.

Storm opened his eyes to see Naxah grabbing her butt.

"Naxah what the flying hell is wrong with you?"

Naxah shook her head as a small portal opened behind her. Storm watched as Xigbar came out of the portal like a snake. Just as he had one hand to her butt, and one to her left breast, Storm quickly stood up engulfed in electricity.

"DUCK!" Storm yelled sending a bolt of lightning at Naxah, who rolls to the side, and it hits Xigbar who flies over the couch and through the wall.

"ROXAS!" Storm shouted walking over to the couch and lifting it.

"SHIT!" Roxas shouted quickly rolling and trying to run away.

Storm sends a snake of electricity toward him which wraps around his body. It shocks him like a taser as he twitches uncontrollably, falling to the floor.

Axel is trying to make a quick break by crawling near the window, but when Storm looks at him he stands up.

"Yeah, I'm going to save you the trouble," Axel said jumping out the glass window.

Storm throws the couch to the side, blinks once then passes out.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

Storm awoke to Naxah in the middle of undoing his pants. Naxah noticed and looked at him, while he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Naxah?" Storm asked a little freaked out and a little curious," what're you doing?"

"CPR," Naxah replied becoming so still she could be mistaken as a statue.

"What?" Storm asked still confused.

"Check Penis Right?" Naxah replied.

* * *

_A minute later..._

* * *

"STAY DA HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Storm shouted running through the castle being chased by Naxah.

Despite the fact he had his pants halfway off his body, he managed to outrun her.

* * *

_Now..._

* * *

Xemnas thought he heard a knock on his door, but when he went to answer it a note was on his door. It read:

_Dear Xemnas,_

_Yeah, it's me, Storm, and I've left this note to let you know that I'm going on vacation_

_Sincerely, Storm_

_P.S. You and the other members are stuck with my duties.( Insert smiley face)._

_P.S.S Naxah is a little on thye cray side. You may need to get her checked out. She has OSEP-Overly Sensitive Emotional Periods. And it goes both ways. Whether its that time of the month, or she's normal. But it seems to be stronger on the P-clock._

_P.S. I have already left._

_I'm getting tired of writing P.S' so just get her checked out. Oh, and she won't stop crying, texting, and calling me! No matter how many times I change my phone number she figures it out! And how did she get it in the first place. Anyway, she's with Xion who is telling her she should "Convert to the Les side" or some garbage. Either that or watching some romantic soap opera while eating a tub of ice cream, wrapped in blankets. Not sure how she knows that most women deal with break-ups that way. And we're not dating, so I find that weird. And try yo be nice to her Xemmy-Wemmy kins. It's bad enough she's a Rugrat in a teenage girl's body. She's like what fifteen, sixteen? Anyway, OSEP, check-up remember that and I'll be back in about...whenever. Oh come on! I need more time than you guys! See ya'll whenever!_

Xemnas desperately needed a rulebook.

* * *

**So now we're going into-you know what? The next chapter will explain everything better than I can explain it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 19 Organization SOA**

**The organization is facing its biggest threat yet. Bigger than the time Xemnas pissed off Larxene. Bigger than Kingdom Hearts. Even bigger than a certain black hair's breasts. Maybe even bigger than the failures Nintendo has committed. What is the threat?**

**Naxah and her case of OSEP.**

**"That exisits!?" Axel asks within the safety of Xemnas' room.**

_**Yeah you idiot! **_**Storm shouts on Xemnas' phone which is on his desk. _Along with Ginger Syndrome!_**

**"Anyway, when will you be back because I can't take it!" Xemnas asks almost pleading.**

_**Shit I wasn't planning on coming back ese, **_**Storm replies in a Spanish accent, _do I have to?_**

**"Master are you talking to Storm!?" Naxah shouts banging on the door.**

**"Please I beg of you! She won't stop bothering me! I can't even sleep, I can't use the bathroom, I can't even watch porno! Once she was behind the opened fridge door!" Xemnas pleads.**

**Naxah opens the door.**

**"BEGONE!" Xemnas shouts the door slamming on her by itself.**

_**Look here señor, how long has she been stalking me? Not that I mind it's kind of cute, but to a certain point. Chica es muy loca! Bitch P-L-E-A-S-E with an E-Y! She's your troubles now! At least until I get back! And either tell her to stop bothering me or answer her questions! She somehow manages to figure out my phone number even when I change it! Anyway happy getting screwed!**_

**Storm hangs up.**

**"That was mean," Axel replies.**

* * *

**"I'm worried about Naxah, superior," Vexen says walking in on one of Xemnas' "relief" sessions.**

**"BEGONE!" Xemnas shouts quickly turning off the TV and grabbing the _Playboy _magazine.**

**"I don't care about your pitiful masturbation sessions!" Vexen replies sitting at the chai in front of him." Anyway, I'm worried about Naxah."**

**"I know my daughter is going through a tough time now, but she'll get better," Xemnas replies still doing his business behind the magazine.**

**"She's not your daughter," Vexen replies looking at him curiously," and I really think we should get her checked out because the other day-"**

* * *

_**In Marluxia's Garden...**_

* * *

**"Marluxia?" Naxah asked walking up to Marluxia who was busy trimming his hedge statue of Xemnas.**

**"Yes Naxah?" Marluxia replied turning around.**

**"May I see the hedge clippers?" Naxah asked.**

**Marluxia, despite his hatred for Naxah but knew what she was going through, handed her the clippers. At first she was helping him trim it, making sure she was precise. Then she started to cut violently, and wildly cutting off leaves that weren't supposed to be cut off.**

**"Naxah-Naxy-NAXY NO!" Marluxia shouted panically then scremed.**

**When she was done she started to cut the heads off of the pink roses. Just the pink roses. Marluxia started to scream clawing at his face. After the last one fell, she cut off the head of hedge Xemnas, and ran out sobbing and wailing loudly.**

**"MY BABIES!" Marluxia cried picking up every single head." XEMMY!"**

**Marluxia picked up the head of hedge Xemnas, fell to the floor, curled into a ball, and rocked back and forth, crying slowly.**

* * *

**"WHAT!?" Xemnas shouts jumping behind his desk in one fell swoop.**

**"How are you able to jump like that!?" Vexen gasps shocked," it seems nearly impossible that a normal human-"**

**"WHAT!?" Xemnas repeats.**

**"Yes, she is starting to exhibit strong, violent behavior. Rather unusual for our sweet Naxy."**

**"BITCH'S CRAZY!"**

**"Master?" Naxah asks knocking on the door." Is everything all right?"**

**"THE DEVIL APPRACHES!" Xemnas shouts hiding under his desk." ME PANTONLES ROJO EN HAGO!"**

**"Did you just say my pants red in to do or to make?"**

**"BCLANCOKNO!"**

**"Superior are you speaking German?"**

**"BAKA CON STUPIDO CHICA COMO ESTA NAXAH!"  
**

* * *

Please tell me you get the meaning of SOA...and this chapter's short. What the hell? I mean it looked like a lot in my notebook...let's see...how about a preview of the next chapter? Nah, I like to keep you guessing. So what music do you like? Are you male or female? Do you have sex everyday? Do you pray? Are you responding to my questions? Do you like green? Do you respond? WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO!? ARE YOU RESPONDING!? Ah forget it trying to raise the word count, but apparently it ain't working...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 20 Let's get Hot Up In Here!**

**"We really need to get Marluxia some help," Axel whispered to Roxas.**

**"Yeah he won't stop pretending that the head of the hedge Xemnas is the real one," Roxas breathes back.**

**"I thought he was pretending it was alive," Xion whispers.**

**"I think that messed up his brain," Xigbar whispers.**

**"Do you like the, HA-HA-HA-HA! rose crown I made for you Xemmy? HA-HA-HA-HA!" Marluxia says hysterically to the head of the hedge Xemnas that is on the table. He places the crown on his head." I made it out of my babies HA-HA-HA-HA! My beautiful, pink babies ha-ha-ha-ha-HA-HA!"**

**The four shudder inwardly as Naxah walks in, sits where Storm sits, and then lets out a heavy sigh.**

**"Master am I ugly?" Naxah asks.**

**At once the twelve nobodies, and Ultimecia, look at Xemnas who is loudly eating his soup. Once he realizes that everyone is looking at him, he puts the spoon in the bowl, and sits up straight.**

**"What was the question?" Xemnas asks.**

**"Naxah asked if she was ugly ha-ha-HA-HAHA!" Marluxia replies then laughs briefly.**

**Everyone near him shifts their seats away from him as he starts laughing for no reason.**

**"Now why do you think that for?" Xemnas asks," did shorty tell you?"**

**"Who the hell is shorty?" Everyone but Naxah asks looking at each other.**

**"Because Storm left me," Naxah pouts as Larxene chuckles.**

**"Sweetie he's gon on vacation," Larxene replies the nicest she's going to get.**

**Naxah scratches her head.**

**"Vacation? From who?" Naxah asks then points at Axel." Did he cause him to leave?"**

**"I ain't-" Axel begins when Xemnas gives him his look.**

**"You know the rules about not acting a different race."**

**"No, sweetie," Larxene replies then rolls her eyes," everybody needs some time to themselves."**

**"Then why can't we spend it together?" Naxah asks.**

**"Naxy everybody needs some space lie Storm does," Vexen replies," although he'd make a-"**

**"Then why is he taking 'some space' from us?"**

**Before anyone, even Marluxia who is rubbing hedge Xemnas' hair, can speak Larxene laughs.**

**"Oh you got to be kidding me! Why are we still answering the girl's questions as if she's acting perfectly normal?!"**

**Everyone exchanges nervous looks except Marluxia who chuckles with her.**

**"Sweetie, the reason why Storm has 'left' you is because he doesn't want your crazy ass!"  
**

**Everyone looks at Larxene then looks at Naxah.**

**"Shut up?"**

**Everyone looks at Larxene.**

**"Excuse _me?_"**

**"I said SHUT UP!"**

**Larxene laughs, placing a hand over her mouth, before she slams that hand on the table.**

**"And who are _you _talking to?"**

**"You."**

**"Me? Oh, you're talking to me huh!? Then how about you start treating me like an adult you crazy pyscho bitch!"**

**"Shut up you blond whore!"**

**"Blond whore!? Blond whore!"**

**Larxene slams the same hand on the table, and gets up making everyone look at each other.**

**Uh-oh.**

**"Bitch who are you calling a blond whore!? You're just saying that because you're never gonna have all of this!"**

**Naxah gets up with a bullshit smile on her face.**

**"You're just saying that because you're jealous of me."**

**"Jealous of _you_? Jealous of what? The fact that you have the biggest bust size out of all of the women here!? News flash, pyscho, just because you have bigger knockers than most of us, doesn't mean you're better thane EVERY-BODY ELSE! In fact that makes you a whore!"**

**"Oh please you're the sucking every guy here!"**

**"Me? Bitch please I'm not as innocent as you!"**

**Then Naxah decides to say the one thing Larxene despises.**

**"How about you go fuck some penises you blond bimbo!"**

**"EXCUSE ME!? _EXCUSE ME!? _WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO-"**

**"I'M TALKING TO A DUMB BLOND THAT'S WHO I'M TALKING TO!"**

**"LISTEN HERE GIRLY! YOU BETTER LEARN SOME RESPECT OR I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT RESPECT IS!"**

**"OH PLEASE THE BEST THING YOU'RE GONNA SHOW ME IS HOW TO SUCK AXEL'S ONE INCH!"**

**"OH IT'S FREAKING SEVEN MOTHERFUCKING INCHES!" Axel shouts slamming his hands on the table, standing up engulfed in flames." DO YOU FUCKING GOT THAT MEMORIZED BITCHES BECAUSE I'VE HAD IT!"**

**Everyone looks at Axel.**

**"SHUT UP!" The two women shout at him.**

**The flames die down as Axel sits down, and puts his head on the table. He starts to cry as the two keyblade wielders pat him on the back.**

**"There, there Axel," Roxas replies giving a _WTF _look at Xion.**

_**He's really sensitive about his dick, **_**Xion talk looks back shrugging.**

**"BITCH SHUT UP!"**

**"HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE ME BIMBO!"**

**Larxene readies to jump over the table like spiderman, but Xigbar and Demyx hold her back as soon as he knives appear. While Larxene starts to surge, Lexaeus wraps his Naxah's waist. She then starts to kick and scream. The two drag the females to different exits as they continue screaming.**

**"BITCH'S ARE CRAZY!" Demyx shouts.**

**"HA-HA-HA-AHAHAHAAH! BREAST MILKY!" Marluxia blurts out screaming like an idiot.**

**Xemnas slams his head on the table, and groans loudly.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 21 The Secret Side Of Naxah**

**"I have concluded my suspicions," Vexen explains pointing at a picture of Naxah on a pad. She is smiling." Naxah is, in fact, violent in nature." He flips the page and points at Naxah with a knife in her hand, looking angry." How? You may asS well-" He flips the page revealing a picture of Storm. " It would seem it is all connected to Storm." The next page shows Naxah hugging Storm with Storm frowning." Yes, Naxah has developed a liking to Storm." The next page shows Naxah with headphones on, surrounded by musical notes." It started when she found out his band, and eventually-" The next page has a heart on it." Love then-" The next page shows binoculars." Stalking and finally-" The final page shows Gollum from _Lord of The Rings._" Obession."**

**Xemnas, who has been sitting at his desk the entire time, nods his head in approval.**

**"It looks like a four-year old drew the pictures," Xemnas replies**

**"I drew them, Superior," Vexen says.**

**"Take lessons," Xemnas advises. **

**"I am no Namine, you blue haired freak," Vexen mutters." Anyway, it would seem that Naxah is becoming violent due tp Storm's departure. She has cdeveloped a certain...obsession to Storm, believing he is the one for her. In reality-"**

**"She's crazy," Xemnas replies.**

**"The correct word is off of her rocker, but yes. So-"**

**"We get her a girl friend she can talk to," Xemnas advises.**

**"Sir?"**

**"Yes it is decided we will get her and Namine to be the best of friends!"**

**"We have Xion, but that is-"**

**"A splendid idea? Oh Vexen you have read my mind! I'm going to make you second-in-command if you keep up the work!"**

**Vexen's eyes lit up with excitement." Second-in-command!?"**

**"Yes now get out there and get Namine!"**

**Vexen saluted Xemnas then exited the room while second-in-command was playing in his head. Then as he was a good distance away realized it.**

**"That idiot is using me so he won't have to get Namine!" Vexen exclaims walking angrily." And to think-wait a minute."**

**Vexen had a bad feeling about this.**

* * *

**And he may be right...let's hope not. And that was short. Damn...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22 We are...Not Liable...for this?**

**"You want me to do what?" Namine asks as Vexen sits on her couch.**

**"So the creators of Kingdom Hearts put you in this lovely place?" Vexen replies looking around," isn't the timeline-"**

**"Some fanficitions bypass time lines," Namine replies sitting on the opposite couch with a cup of coffee in her hands." The fans assume that once everything is done, we continue the daily cycle."**

**"In that case you may be right," Vexen sighs then frowns," where's mine?"**

**"On the roof," Namine replies.**

**"Very funny Namine," Vexen replies.**

**"No it's literally on the roof," Namine repeats," anyway why are you here anyway?" She takes a sip then puts it on the coffee table." Come to kidnap me so that you can get Sora before Kingdom Hearts Three?"**

**"Of course not, but Xigbar has threanted to do that."**

**"I hated him anyway, always trying to take pictures of my panties while I wear this dress."**

**"No, you see we have-"**

**"Does it involve Naxah?"**

**Vexen studies her closely." Yes...it does."**

**Namine giggles." Don't worry, I'm not a witch. Xemnas came by and shouted something in seven different languages."**

**"Each word?"**

**"Yep. He gave me a box full of tampons, sex toys, porn, semen-not sure why, and a letter that explained the whole problem in one sentence. Did you know that Storm came by here and told me to be careful of Marluxia?"**

**"Oh yes, he has gone insane. He's been saying that he would rape you in your sleep."**

**"Once he tried to break in here. But he thought he was a bird, and flew into my bedroom window that was closed. He bounced off, and when he recovered crawled home. Then Xigbar came and tried to take a picture again."**

**"That is strange."**

**They sit in silence.**

**"So how's Roxas?"**

**"He's doing fine although there is something wrong with him mentally."**

**"Axel?"**

**"He's throwing a fit over his penis size."**

**"And Xion?"**

**"She's thinking about becoming a lesbian."**

**"You know Xigbar's going to try to join in, and take picture right?"**

**"Yes, but anyway will you do it?"**

**"No. Mostly because of Xigbar, and Marluxia so you may want to bring her to me." Namine frowns." What is she doing anyway?"**

* * *

_**At the castle in the Grey Area...**_

* * *

"Why does he have to be like that!?" Naxah cries as Cloud laughs at Tifa on _Final Drama_," she's perfectly fine!"

"Yes, but those heels and that scraf?" Xion asks as Naxah rests her head om her shoulder," that's a fashion don't."

"You should have seen Aerith," Demyx replies passing the popcorn in the blanket with the two girls," hideous thing ever."

The three were watching TV together, since Naxah felt lonely. Xion was still trying to get Naxah to conevert, but she didn't want to go by herself. Sadly, Naxah is still heartbroken. Demyx is just Demyx who is using this to get out of doing work, and his bathroom duties. Then Xemnas walked in with a video camera in hand, thinking that this is the start of a porno.

"Yeah that's it," Xemnas breathes creeping behind them," keep talking."

He creeps up to the couch, and that's when he notices Xion's coat is open halfway revealing some of her chest. She appears to not be wearing a bra giving Xemnas amble space to get her naked breast. Then as he is leaning in, a little too close, trying to get it Xion looks at him.

"What the hell!?" Xion shouts covering her chest up," what're you doing!?"

"I'm looking for Waldo!" Xemnas shouts quickly backing off.

"In my coat!?" Xion shouts turning red with anger." With a video camera no less!?"  
"Yes. he only comes out when I have a video camera!" Xemnas shouts." Now take off your coat!"

"No!" Xion shouts.

"You have nothing to hide!" Xemnas shouts." I know you're naked under there!" So he decide

"You're going commando!?" Demyx gasps then snaps his fingers like a girl," girl you go!"

Elsewhere Roxas is busy trying to figure out how to impress Xion. He decided that it may be best to ask her, but he doesn't know where she is. So he decides to go to the Grey Area. That's when he heard the shouting.

"Let go of me!" Xion shouts trying to escape Xemnas, who has his hand on her zipper.

"I'm just trying to help!" Xemnas grunts obviously not caring.

"This counts as rape, right?" Demyx asks.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Roxas shouts walking in.

"HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Xion shouts.

"I'M LOOKING FOR WALDO!" Xemnas shouts convincing himself he's looking for Waldo.

Roxas summons his keyblades as Xemnas quickly lets go of Xion's coat zipper, and runs out the glass window. Roxas runs after him except he dolphin dives. Shortly after, Vexen walks in and looks around at the devastation.

"What just happened?" Vexen asks.

"Attempted rape," Demyx replies somehow having the bowl of popcorn.

"What-" Vexen begins," never mind. Anyway, Naxah I have a surprise for you."

"Storm's back!?" Naxah gasps quickly standing up.

"No," Vexen replies.

"You have tickets to see _The Fresh Beat Band_!?" Naxah gasps.

"No," Vexen replies remembering the last time he went with Naxah. She's the reason why he refuses to go on missions with anyone.

"We're going to Neverland!?"

"No!"

"Aw!" Demyx whines as _Everybody Hates Vanitas _comes on." Aw man, that's the shit!"

Axel flops down next to him with a bowl of Nachos in his hands.

"Turn it up yo!" Axel shouts.

Demyx grabs the remote, and turns the volume to deaf bringing heights. The two cheer, throwing their hands into the air.

* * *

After a long, disappointing, and hard argument on the receiving end, Vexen manages to get Naxah to Namine. Not before agreeing to make another love potion AND a bed for Teddy AND tickets to whatever show she wants to go to. Not to mention a double chocolate vanilla banana sundae with extra whip cream that he bought at some ice cream shop. And a new outfit that rang up to ten thousand munny. Vexen learned that some women have expensive tastes, and will run you to the ground in debt. And that a white jacket, a black tank top, brown short-shorts, brown stockings, small gold earrings, two green bracelets, and black heels can cost that much. And she didn't even wear the stockings and bracelets!

"Hey V-" Namine begins

Vexen is as white as a ghost and looks animated. Naxah is eating her sundae happily, Teddy in between her breasts.

"Are you okay!?" Namine exclaims.

"Yes...I am fine," Vexen replies with somewhat of a monotone," I just-"

Vexen walks away and halfway across the street, he falls flat on his face. Then he is carried away by a vulture. Namine has her mouth wide open I shock at what just happened. After a minute, she stands up straight clapping her hands together.

"Okay then!" Namine says as Naxah looks at her confused." I'm Namine and I'm guessing that you're Naxah, right?"

"What happened to Vex?" Naxah asks.

"I have no clue," Namine replies.

* * *

"And this is Teddy!" Naxah replies holding Teddy up to Namine, who is busy making tea." Isn't he cute? You're not looking!"

"Yes, he is," Namine replies not turning around," I saw him when you were standing with Vexen."

Namine didn't realize her mistake when she told Naxah to treat her as a big sister. And she should've kept her mouth shut. But she knew what she was going through. When she was five. About five game years ago. With Roxas. The sweet, loving, caring idiot Roxas.

"I found him walking around when Xemnas told me to get lost," Naxah replies placing him back in between her breasts." Do you think he's a stray?"

"Maybe," Namine replies pouring the tea into the cups." If he didn't have a collar that told you his name."

"Then he's mine, right?" Naxah asks with an excitement in her eyes.

"Yes," Namine replies walking with the tray that has the cups on it.

"Yay!" Naxah cheers as Namine places the tray down and sits on the couch across from her.

The two sit in silence as they both grab their cups, and take a sip.

"Do you make cupcakes?" Naxah asks.

"Yes, sometimes," Namine replies.

"Vex makes _the best_ cupcakes. Everytime I go down to his lab, he has about half a dozen ready! Did you know he has an easy bake oven? I've always wanted one."

Namine begins to chuckle at the idea of Vexen making cupcakes with an easy bake oven.

"How's Xemnas?"

"He thinks that everything we do is related to porn."

Namine spits out her tea.

"W-w-what!?"

"Yes, once he tried video tapping me undressing, but Storm zapped him."

_Uh-oh, _Namine thinks remembering Vexen's warning.

_Do not mention anything Storm related, otherwise she'll start wailing._

And it was right on que as she started to sniffle.

"Why did Master leave me!?" Naxah sniffs looking at Namine with tears in her eyes." I mean I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well maybe he wanted some time to himself?" Namine replies although it comes out as a question more.

"But why can't we spend it together!?" Naxah asks sniffling," I've been a good girl!"

"Naxah everyone needs space, and if we-" Namine begins.

Naxah buries her face into her hands, sobbing loudly.

_What did I do? _Namine thinks.

"But why did he leave me!?" Naxah sobs," I loved him!"

"Dear lord bless our souls!" Demyx sings as if he's in church outside.

Namine hurriedly runs over to the door, and yanks it open. Demyx is about to strum his sitar.

"Would you go!?" Namine shouts as Naxah wails," and stop bothering me!"

"But baby!" Demyx sings playing some song on his sitar." I have been affected! By your virus! Oh your-"

Naxah wails loudly causing Namine to slame the door on him. He blinks twice before taking out his phone and dialing Xion's number.

"Didn't work!" Demyx shouts walking away.

* * *

"Feeling better?"Namine asks Naxah as she happily eats her sundae.

Naxah nods as Namine smiles. Then her phone rings.

_Crap, Storm was going to call later today! _Namine thinks while taking her phone out of he shorts back pocket. _And its only five o'clock!_

"Naxah?" Namine asks causing Naxah to look at her." I have to go to the store for a while to pick up some things. Think you're going to be okay by yourself?"

"Well they usually leave me by myself," Naxah replies shrugging.

Namine's phone rings again as she grabs her keys that are on the table, and walks out.

"What're you doing, girl!?" Storm shouts in a Spanish accent as he walks on the bus.

That's one of the many things she liked about Storm. He never asked "why didn't you pick up!?" or whatever.

"Oh, nothing," Namine sighs as she locks the door and begins to walk.

"Nothing is always something with the wo-men!" Storm replies taking his seat next to a middle-aged man." So what's this 'nothing' we're speaking of?"

"Well Vexen was drained, and then carried off by a vulture when he introduced me to Naxah," Namine replies.

"Wait, he introduced you to Naxah?"

"You aren't going to-"

"This story's unusual so I'm not surprised."

"Then Naxah got upset-"

"About me? She'll get over it."

"Now she's in my house."

"Oh."

A silence falls over the two as Namine walks into the parking lot.

"Say she's there by herself?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think you'd better start running back if you value your stuff."

Namine takes his advice.

* * *

"Oh, man," Naxah pouts standing outside Namine's house that is on fire." I set the oven too high again! And the stupid thing had to go and catch on fire!"

Naxah didn't seem to care that the house was on fire, rather how it got on fire.

* * *

**And that's why you never leave a girl with the intellect of a five-year old alone. Or have easy access to an oven. That's why when I get a house, I'm getting ADT, so that this will never happen to me. Anyway, this is the seventh day this I last updated, and it would've been yesterday if not for a festival. That was mostly Spanish. I didn't know what they were saying, but I went there for god and pizza. But mostly god...and to worship. Okay, I kinda went for the pizza but I was kicked out of the house so yeah...free food. They had like over twenty boxes of pizza in the back, so we cou-I'm getting off topic. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed that and review as always.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 23 **

**Somebody was banging at Xemnas' door as he was trying to locate his video camera. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Namine who was covered in ash and dust, and her clothes ripped, with an annoyed look on her. Naxah was standing next to her, but she seemed to be unaffected smiling into space with happy eyes.**

**"Xemnas w-" Namine begins then looks at Naxah." Naxah, me and Xemnas need to have a little chat, so you could leave us in private for a while?"**

**"Kay!" Naxah chimed skipping away.**

**As soon as Naxah was out of ears range, Namine sighed.**

**"Why did you bring Naxah to me!?" Namine shouts at Xemnas who blinks twice.**

**"You look horrible," Xemnas replies.**

**"No kidding dumbass!" Namine shouts slapping Xemnas on his chest," answer the stupid question!"**

**"She was being troublesome so I needed a big sister to watch over her," Xemnas replies then crosses his arms over his chest," but I can see you are incapable of doing that simple task!"**

**"If you wanted a big sister then why didn't you get Xion to do it you imbecile!" Namine grunts through her teeth.**

**"Well, you are more superior in intellect, and would not try to teach her things she shouldn't be doing," Xemnas replies.**

**"Intellect!? Intellect has nothing to do with her! She is about as smart as a five-year old and maybe Demyx-" Namine begins.**

**"Oh, that's so true my-" Demyx begins jumping behind them.**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**Namine turns around, grabs his sitar out of his hands, and uses it to hit him where god allowed him to reproduce, and be different than females. He falls back like a sack of bricks as Xemnas looks at him shocked.**

**"But that doesn't mean that Xion couldn't be responsible for her! Why bring me into this!? I didn't do anything to you or anybody! Now because of you my house is destroyed!"**

**"So?" Xemnas scoffs.**

**Namine suddenly snaps, scratching her hair like a maniac." So? _So?! _Is that all you have to say! It's not just so it's the fact that my memories of that house, and the things in the house, are gone! Memories that I can't replace! Memories that I loved! Memories of-"**

**Namine begins to cry as Roxas walks by, hearing that Namine is here. He walks up to the duo, confused.**

**"Hey Namine," Roxas says.**

**Namine quickly throws herself into Roxas, nearly making him fall. Confused, Roxas hugs her as she sobs into his shirt.**

_**What happened to her? **_**Roxas talk-looks at Xemnas.**

_**Naxah burned her house down, **_**Xemnas talk-looks back.**

**Namine blows her nose into Roxas shirt, causing him to grimace in response. And he just got that shirt washed.**

**"Hey, Namine," Axel replies.**

**"AXEL!" Namine cries going over to Axel.**

**Axel hugs her as he is trying to nice. He looks at the two.**

_**What's wrong with Nami's? **_**Axel talks-looks at Roxas.**

_**Naxah burned her house down, and I'm guessing she really loved that house, **_**Roxas talk-looks back.**

_**Ah, **_**Axel talk-looks back.**

**Namine then cries something that sounds like gibberish, and Axel just pats her head trying to calm her down.**

_**Think she's OSEP? **_**Axel talk-looks at Roxas who shrugs.**

_**Nah, she's just really emotional due to the fact that we're basically the only friends that talk to her. Besides the others, **_**Roxas talk-looks back.**

_**Or that that one house held some pretty important things to her, **_**Axel talk-looks back.**

**"Hey Namine what's up?" Xion asks walking up to the foursome.**

**Namine walks over to Xion as Xion quickly hugs her.**

_**Naxah burned her house down? **_**Xion talk-looks at the two who scratch their heads in response.**

_**Yeah, that about sums in up, **_**The two friends talk-look back.**

**"Namine, baby, I heard the news," Xigbar says with a fake tone of worry in his voice as he walks up to the fivesome, a camera in his hand.**

**Namine moves from Xion, walks over to Xigbar who has his arms ready for a hug, and kicks him in the nuts.**

**"Oh #%%^&*&# $%^&&% #$# #$##$%^%!" Xigbar shouts keaning over and falling to the floor.**

**Namine grabs the camera, and uses it to hit him on the head numerous times. After she is satisfied she goes back to Roxas, who quickly hugs her.**

_**Oh boy,**_** Roxas thinks.**

* * *

Naxah and the recovered Namine walk around town as per the request of Larry, Moe, and Curly. No, really they literally asked them to meet them in the shopping district, but when they got there, nobody was there. They were stood up by the The Stooges. Namine, after crying screaming and kicking, though this was directed at the male members that weren't Axel and Roxas, decided to live at the castle. Until she can find a place, or can get enough money. Which ever comes first.

Now the duo are walking around, finding a place where they can sit. Until Naxah spots something that she finds unsual, so just tugs on Namine's jacket.

"Hm?" Namine asks as Naxah points to where the strange activity was taking place.

The 'unusual' act was a wedding ceremony, coming to its end as the bride kisses the groom. Which is unusual since they both kiss, but she is guessing that the groom is scraed.

"Oh that's a wedding ceremony," Namine replies with no thought.

"Wedding...ceremony?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side." What's that?"

"Well, er..." Namine replies scratching her head, and looking for the right answer." It's an act where two people decide to form a bond. It's where they make a contract, so to speak-"

"So they promise each other to be together forever," Naxah replies.

"Yes, but not anyone or rather anything can make it come true. See, we have the ceremonies where we get a wedding planner that helps us plan the wedding, and then a pastor and etc. Then when it's done, we enjoy the wedding, and the fact that we promise each other to be together. But first we have to propose, and the guy always does it. Its how it works anyway," Namine replies.

"But what do you need to propose?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.

"Well a ring, but again the guy usually does that. Then all you need is for the guy to propose to you."

"Are you married?"

Namine blushes hard." Well, no but I plan to be. It's every girl's and woman's dream to become married-before their friends sometimes."

Naxah looks at the ground." Do you think that me and Storm could get married?"

Namine smiles at her." Never say never Naxah."

Then Namine spots the three.

"Hey! Where were you guys at!?"

The three run as Namine runs after them.

* * *

"So now Naxah wants to marry you," Namine replies over the phone with Storm who is still on the bus.

Storm sighs.

"Whatever happened to just staying friends, and having a large cookie with a bunch of people, and calling that a wedding?" Storm asks as Namine chuckles." But whatever the hell Naxah wants I'll-"

"Are you about to propose?" Namine asks teasingly.

Storm groans as Namine chuckles.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 24 What happens when things get out of hand**

**Everyone was doing their usual things. Except Naxah who has busy planning out her dream wedding. In my opinion I think she's way beyond bonkers, but she's cute anyway. In a teenager-stuck-with-a-five-year-old's mentality, but we love her anyway. Right? I mean she's the reason why the-actually she's the reason why they're going crazy.**

**Anyway, Xemnas sees Naxah writing stuff down on her notepad, and goes to see what's up.**

**"Daughter what are you doing!?" Xemnas commands grabbing the note pad out of Naxah's hands and looking at it.**

**Xemnas is the bully.**

**"I am not your daughter, and why did you snatch it out of my hands!?" Naxah shouts getting up to grab the notepad," I would've given it to you anyway!"**

**While Naxah's the victim.**

**"I own _everything_ this in this castle, so techinically I can do whatever I what!" Xemnas shouts pushing Naxah back on the couch as he flips through the notepad.**

**Most of the stuff that's in there is related to her and Storm's relationship, if there was one, which are pictures of them together.**

**"Aw, did someone have a childhood trauma and is taking it out on us?" Naxah pouts with fake remorse.**

**"No!" Xemnas shouts at her," I am perfectly stable! And what are all these...pictures of you and Storm about!?" **

**"If _you _must know, we are going to get married," Naxah pouts crossing her arms together and holding her head with pride.**

**"Married!?" Xemnas begins to laugh at this." Married!? Have you talked to him about it?"**

**"No but-"**

**"Have you made plans yet?"**

**"No I haven't but-"**

**"Then how are you going to get married without _any _plans!?"**

**Naxah thinks for a minute then sucks her breath at him.**

**"Well, I may not have any plans, but we will get married!"**

**Xemnas laughs like the true evil man he is.**

**"You know what little girl? This is what I think of your plans!"**

**Xemnas rips the paper easily while Naxah lunges at him, trying to stop him. Xemnas easily pushes her to the ground, and continues what he was doing. Once he has made it impossible to tape together again, he dust off his hands, and walks away leaving Naxah on the couch crying.**

* * *

**Everyone walks in for breakfast, as usual, except Naxah who arrives later. Xemnas looks at her pitifully as she takes her seat next to Namine.**

**"So how was your day, Xion?" Roxas asks beginning a conversation with Xion.**

**"Fine, I guess," Xion replies.**

**The two sit in an awkward silence as Axel quickly sees his friends in trouble, and goes to sit next to him.**

**"Fine that's all you got to say huh?" Axel asks Xion," well I have this one dream memorized!"**

**"Vexen, do you ever wonder what Zexion's father is like?" Luxord asks grinning.**

**"I will not engage in such assine and worthless activities," Vexen sneers at him.**

**"Loser has to tell Naxah that Unicorns don't exist," Xigbar adds upon hearing a gamble is underway.**

**"You're on," Vexen replies.**

**"HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA-I HAVE BREAST MILK!" Marluxia shouts playing with his chest in the corner.**

**"When is he going to be fine?" Lexaeus asks as Larxene shrugs.**

**"Until that moron realizes that it wasn't the real Xemnas," Larxene replies.**

**Demyx tunes his guitar as Xemnas claps twice.**

**"Greeting friends, it has been a glorious day has it not?" Xemnas asks standing up.**

**"It was until your silver greatness came and soiled it," Naxah mutters.**

**Xemnas looks at Naxah as well as the other members.**

**"What was that, XV?" Xemnas asks.**

**"Oh, nothing I was just saying how your silver greatness came ,and soiled this day like your chances at getting laid," Naxah replies.**

**Everyone snickers as Xemnas uses his hand to usher silence.**

**"XV the revelance to your activity was invalid," Xemnas says.**

**"That doesn't give you a right to smash my dreams like your insanity, you tall silver prick!" Naxah shouts.**

**Suddenly, it became serious as Naxah was using words that she hadn't even asked them what it meant. Namine quickly gets up, calls Storm, and walks out silently.**

**"It was something that girls your age shouldn't be thinking of!" Xemnas shouts as thoughts fill the other members minds.**

**Xigbar gives a grench like grin at his thought while Demyx grimaces at his.**

**"So what if I want to marry Storm! I can do whatever I want!"**

**"Oh, good," Demyx breathes.**

**"You're under my house, and my rules and-"**

**"Fuck your stupid ass rules! Why do we have to walk around in our undergarments after dark!?"**

**"Actually nobodies complaining," Xigbar replies.**

**Larxene quickly zaps him, causing him to fall under the table.**

**"Nobodies _are _complaining you one-eyed perv!" Larxene shouts.**

**"Because I want you to show off your bodies!"**

**"More like want us to be part of one of your porn fantasies! I know what you did last night!"**

**Xemnas gasps pointing at her while looking at Ultimecia**

**"Mummy she's spying on me!" Xemnas shouts.**

**Everyone busts out laughing.**

**"Mama ain't going to save you now!" Naxah shouts.**

**"Like I care what acts you commit at night!" Ultimecia sneers," as long as you get a woman pregnant, I won't care what you do!"**

**"Okay, that's messed up bro!" Wakka shouts walking in.**

**Everyone looks at him as he walks back out.**

**"Okay, stop saying bro because that fucking person will keep coming in!" Saix shouts going to see if there are more unwanted vistors.**

**"I think I need to find our keyhole," Demyx shouts quickly following him.**

**"I need more apple juice," Lexaeus mutters following him.**

**"My cupcakes are burning!" Vexen shouts falling back into a corridor.**

**"I need to help Kairi with something!" Larxene shouts.**

**"Right behind ya!" Axel shouts following her.**

**Xion just walks out along with Roxas, Luxord, and Marluxia.**

**"Tch, cowards," Zexion sneers then realizes he's the only one conscious." While I don't participate in this activities because they make no sense. "**

**Zexion walks out as the three look at each other.**

* * *

**After a long argument, that Naxah won due to Ultimecia being on her side, she decided to go to the store to get Namine her favorite cake. After all, she was trying to be a good little sister. Namine really doesn't care who gets it except Xion, who offers to feed it to her. While wearing a sexy nurse outfit. While Namine's in underwear. With a bib on her. In Xion's bed. With the door locked. Anything else I should mention except for Xigbar trying to break in? No, okay.**

**Anyway, after she was done at the store she made her way back to the castle, and on her way to Namine's room. Xemnas, still angry and mostly hungry because Ultimecia put him on Time Freeze, stalks the halls waiting for somebody with food. That's when he walks by a Naxah who holds her head up in pride. He stops as soon as he walks by her. He realized that Naxah had food, a box of something, no less. And it was nearly dinner time!**

**Besides those reasons, he wanted to get back at her for what she did.**

**"Naxah!" Xemnas calls turning around and quickly walking up to her.**

**"What do you want?" Naxah sneers.**

**"I just wanted to...apologize for the way I behaved earlier today," Xemnas replies nearly forcing himself to say the words.**

**"Then I accept your apology like the big boy you are," Naxah says gloating.**

_**Just give me**_** the**_** cake already! **_**Xemnas thinks wanting badly to grab it out of her hands, and devour it.**

**But he stood strong.**

**"What is that box you have there?" Xemnas asks pointing at the box.**

**"A cake," Naxah replies opening the box to show him.**

**It was a double-decker, vanilla cake with vanilla frosting, and had Roxas' head's picture on it. He nearly drooled at the sight.**

**"But it's for Namine, and you can't have any!" Naxah shouts quickly closing the box and putting the cake at her hip, being held by her right arm.**

**"Please?" Xemnas begged.**

**"No, it's for Namine."**

**"Just a little slice."**

**"No, it's for Namine."**

**"C'mon just one slice of the mouth-watering, delicious, scrumptious cake."**

**"NO IT'S FOR NAMINE!" **

**Naxah begins to turn around, but Xemnas grabs her, and snatches the box from her hip, tearing the fabric off her shorts. Then he opened the box, and started to devour the cake with his mouth. Naxah lunged at him screaming, but he shoves her to the ground with one hand. Naxah then begins to cry loudly, repeating what she was trying to tell him. After about a minute, Xemnas throws the box at her feet, and with her jean fabric, wipes hi mouth. He balls it up, and throws it at her, causing it to land on her head. She curled into a ball crying loudly.**

**"It was for Namine you silver-haired, porn loving, maniac!" Naxah cries.**

**Xemnas smiled apparently glad that he broke her.**

**"You know what Naxy?" Xemnas laughed evilly," I. Could. Care. Less. Who. It. Was .For!"**

**He walks away cackling loudly.**

**"I OWN EVERYTHING IN THIS CASTLE!"**

**"WHAT THE FLYING HELL!?" Roxas shouts appearing with the other members.**

**"What did you do this time!?" Namine shouts clearly the one that is the most furious.**

**"Oh, why do you assume that everything that's associated with Naxah's grief, involves me in some way, shape, form?" Xemnas asks turning around.**

**"Because we just got here, and you're walking away dumbass!" Larxene shouts.**

**"Oh, the girl could just be upset over something that one of you did, but when I try to help her she makes me look like the bad guy," Xemnas replies.**

**"In theory you are considering everything you've done to her," Zexion replies.**

**"What did he do?" Namine asks Naxah who is still crying loudly.**

**"IT WAS FOR NAMINE!" Naxah shouts pointing at the empty cake box.**

**"And her shorts are ripped," Axel adds pointing at her shorts.**

**"You ate the cake AND tried to rape her!?" Namine shouts.**

**"I never touched her! Well, her shorts ripped because the cake was at her hip, and I yanked it out of her hand."**

**"You-never mind what is wrong with you Xem-"**

**"Oh, you're acting like you can do something about it! All you blond's are good at is making good porno, and being clueless."**

**Everyone could feel the tension that was rising up as Namine clenched her fists.**

**"What did you say?"**

**"You heard him, or do I have to provide a better explanation?"**

**Everyone shakes their head rapidly, especially Xigbar who is still recovering from his ordeal. But Xemnas mistakes it for approval to go on.**

**"What can a dumb, giggly, blond do except make good porno? And you're a Nobody no less at that-a witch if I'm mistaken. Why don't you come over here, and show me a good time bitch!"**

**Somewhere in the world all the natural disasters were mixing together, becoming a QUAD-Aster. The whole castle shook causing the other nobodies to quickly cast protect over them. All because Namine was becoming furious. And have you ever seen this cute girl mad?**

**The answer is no.**

**"I'LL SHOW YOU A DUMB GIGGLY BLOND!" Namine shouts running at Xemnas.**

**Upon realizing that Namine was the cause for this phenomenon, Xemnas quickly runs away screaming like a warrior about to die.**

* * *

**"More?" Naxah asked the Organization as she came out with another cake, that Namine liked.**

**"Keep it coming!" Demyx shouts in a trash bag," I wanna eat till I pop!"**

**"Demyx, I think that's enough cake for you," Namine replies smiling," I'll take some."**

**"Namine's had like ten cakes, and doesn't seem to be fat," Roxas whispers huddling up with Xion, Axel, and Xigbar.**

**"Yeah, that's not normal coz the metabolism makes babies," Xigbar agrees talking nonsense.**

**"Yeah, whatever that means, but why is that?" Axel asks.**

**"Maybe she stores it in her feet," Xion replies.**

**"Maybe she's just a heavy eater," Roxas says.**

**Vexen squeezes his way into the huddle eating Namie's Fav cake in cupcake form.**

**"Or perhaps that even the great minds cannot comprehend it," Vexen replies.**

**They all agree breaking the huddle.**

**Namine, after waiting for Naxah to go to the kitchen, quickly throws the cake down the portal, under the table, where Storm is waiting with a large plate still on the bus. He smiles at the middle-aged man.**

**"Long story, but could I interest you in some cake?" Storm asks offering the man some cake.**

**He takes half the cake, and puts it in a carryout box. As he begins to eat it, Storm frowns at him.**

**"I need a diet anyway," Storm sighs eating his cake in sadness.**

**"You're doing good Naxah!" Ultimecia says as Naxah takes another out of the oven," if you keep it up, under my teaching, you may make a fine wife!"**

**"Thank you, Ulti!" Naxah chimes grabbing the frosting.**

**Ultimecia looks at Xemnas, who is in a body cast, his face having an X on it like Saix.**

**"Now if only you could learn not to be greedy," Ultimecia says.**

**Xemnas says something that is gibberish, and the two laugh.**

* * *

**Sweet no? And if you say I stole _PART_ of this idea from somebody, then you...I'm going to just shut up now.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 25 Oh boy...**

**"Naxah calm-" Storm begins on the phone with Naxah, who won't stop crying.**

**She wails so loud, he has to hold the phone away from his ear, and the entire bus can hear it. He wondered when they were going to get there.**

**"STORM!" Naxah wails as Storm looks at the man named Frank.**

**"Ah, I apologize for her," Storm replies," she's been like that since I left."**

**"I know how you feel, I have a three-year old girl back at home," Frank replies," how old is your girl anyway?"**

**"She's fifteen, and I'm not a...father...sir," Storm replies slowly.**

**The two sit in an awkward silence as Naxah wails again.**

**"Naxah cal-" Storm begins.**

**"WHY!?" Naxah wails as Storm sighs.**

**"Talking to a brick wall that's screaming at me," Storm mutters.**

**"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"**

**"I had to visit some friends, and I needed-"**

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!?" **

**As much as Storm would like to tell her that he wanted a break from her, he could never say that over the phone. Or to her due to the fear of her having a nervous breakdown. And she was proving that it would be difficult.**

**"Well, they don't know you and-"**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I COULD HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED TO THEM!"**

**Storm pinched the bridge between his nose, groaning loudly.**

**"You are screwed," Frank chuckles.**

**"Well no freaking kidding Frank!" **

**Naxah cries even louder**

**"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!"**

**"I'm not!"**

**"YOU JUST DID!"**

**"I'm not!"**

**"STOP IT!"**

**"NAXAH I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU! I'M YELLING AT THIS STUPID GUY, ON THIS STUPID BUS, WAITING TO GET TO MY STUPID DESTANTION!"**

**Silence in the bus and on Naxah's end except for the driving.**

**"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP!"**

**Storm quickly walks to the front, and up to the driver.**

**"STOP THE BUS!" Storm bellows at him**

**"Sir, please sit down," The bus driver replies, not looking at him.**

**Storm places his hand on the wheel, and surges slowly as the bus slowly stops. When it finally does, he pries the doors open, touches the hood, and surges resuppling the bus with a full battery. The bus quickly flies off, nearly running him over.**

**"JERK!" Storm shouts then puts the phone to his ear," HELLO!"**

**"WAAAAAA-"**

**Storm chucks the phone as far as he can and then disappears in a flash of lightning.**

* * *

_**At the castle...**_

* * *

**"SHUT UP!" Larxene shouts banging her head against the wall." STOP YELLING!"**

**Naxah has been driving the Organization to insanity with her crying. It's going on to its fourth hour since she called Storm. Even Vexen who can hear it in his anti-noise chamber. So he goes to another world. **

**"NAXAH!" Namine shouts half asleep and half awake." Why don't you get a batch of hot stuff!?"**

**"NAMINE!" Axel shouts banging on the wall next to Namine's door," there's this girl that won't stop bothering me!"**

**He holds the phone on speaker phone, up to the wall as Yuna's voice I heard.**

**"She claims that I stole her dress sphere!" Axel slurs falling to sleep afterwards.**

**"How long she is going to keep this up!?" Demyx shouts.**

**"THAT'S IT!" Lexaeus shouts his voice being heard," IF YOU SHUT UP I WILL BUY YOU WHATEVER ICE CREAM YOU WANT!"**

**And after half an hour, peace.**

* * *

_**Where Storm is...**_

* * *

**"Okay, so you want to keep her happy, just say that I'm coming in a few days," Storm replies standing in the world of _Go, Diego, Go!_" After I figure out how I got here.**

**"Storm she's got way too many brtetegteeh," Namine slurs.**

**"You know what? I'll call ya back," Storm replies hanging up.**

**He looks around at the colorfulness and then sighs.**

**"Sometimes I hate my life," Storm replies.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 26 The First Victim**

**"Okay we've got a situation," Namine says pointing at a blank picture on the wall in the secret meeting area.**

**"Yeah, why are we, like, here?" Xion asks as Namine sighs.**

**"We can't talk about Naxah with her at the meeting," Namine replies," that and she thinks we're playing hide and seek."**

**In the castle, Naxah is searching every nook and craning for them.**

**"But why are in the basement of DiZ's lab?" Xigbar asks.**

**"Look, we only have a limited amount of time before she finds us, and if she realizes we're talking about her-" Namine says pausing at the end.**

**Everyone gets the message.**

**"Okay so the situation is simple. Survival or death. See Storm told me, or one of you guys, to tell Naxah that he'll be back in a few days. So we have to deal with this shit like the idiots we are-and Vexen I swear-"**

**Vexen quickly puts his hnad down.**

**"Anyway, there is a probability that some of you will live. Well guess what? We're all going to fall together one way or another, so that's not an option. Any questions?"**

**"Yes, who's going to tell her?" Roxas asks.**

**"Guys?!" Naxah calls as the door to the basement creaks open.**

**"Meeting adjourned!" Namine shouts disappearing in a cloud of smoke.**

**Everyone disappears into a dark corridor. Except who Roxas who looks around in shock.**

**"Ah f-" Roxas begins when somebody taps him on his shoulder.**

**Roxas fliniches as he turns around, and looks at Naxah who is smiling.**

**"Found you!" Naxah shouts happily then puts her hand on her chin," now if only I could find the others."**

_**I know where those jerks are, **_**Roxas thinks.**

**"Yeah, you found me," Roxas replies gulping.**

**Naxah leans in close, a little too close as their lips almost touched, if he didn't lean back. And she smelled like peaches. Great.**

**"Naxah, um, have you heard the news?" Roxas asks.**

**"What news?" Naxah asks backing off," are you and Xion getting married?"**

**He wished.**

**"No, it's about Storm-" Roxas begins.**

**"Look, you're not going to tell her so I'll do it for you!" DiZ shouts walking down the stairs," Storm is coming back!"**

**"Really!" Naxah gasps as he rolls his eyes.**

**"Yes, you insolent girl!" DiZ shouts then seizes the two by their arms," NOW GET OUT OF MY HOME!"**

* * *

**"Naxah I don't think-" Roxas thinks as they walk into the Beauty Parlor.**

**"Oh, come on!" Naxah shouts while pulling Roxas by his hand," it'll be fun! And I can't find the girls. They're really good at hide and seek!"**

**"Don't. Move!,"Namine grunts as the three of them are inside the ceiling of the Beauty Parlor.**

**Roxas knew what would happen if Naxah went on her fits, right here in public. And in a beauty parlor no less. He'd be heartless and Xion wouldn't like him! Actually, she like Naxah, but you know weird love triangles with more than three people right?**

**"Fine," Roxas mutters as they walk up to Aqua.**

**"Hello-" Aqua begins then freezes at the sight of Roxas.**

_**Oh- **_**Roxas begins to think.**

**"What're you doing here?" Aqua asks smiling." You're finally turning gay?"**

**"No!" Roxas shouts blushing hard," of course not!"**

**"Oh, so you heard that Xion's going to be a lesbian soon?" Aqua asks.**

**"N-wait what?" Roxas replies.**

**"HEY MISS AQUA!" Naxah shouts smiling happily as Aqua amiles.**

**"Hello Naxah," Aqua replies smiling at her," what's the reason you're here today?"**

**"My man is coming back!" Naxah shouts proudly.**

**"Your man-" Aqua says mouthing the words while thinking." Oh, Storm's coming back! I haven't seen him since he brought in a girl who really needed some help. I thought she was the bottom of a ship!"**

**"Oh, I know that story," Roxas thinks as he spots Cloud receiving the full experience.**

**He looks up from his sports magazine reading, and looks at Roxas.**

**"What?" Cloud asks calmly and tauntingly.**

**"Nothing, nothing," Roxas replies looking at Aqua.**

**That's how he gets his hair so spikey.**

**"Anyway, Roxas what would you like today?"**

**"Like? I'm not a-"**

**"He would like my treatment." Naxah looks at him with the look in her eyes." Right Roxas?"**

**"Well..."**

**As his voice trailed off she looked at him with her ultimate puppy dog eyes. And he'd be heartless to refuse.**

**"Fine, but if the girl's walk in then I'm out!"**

**Naxah cheers as she and Roxas walk over to their chairs. Aqua looks at the ceiling and smiles evily.**

**"Okay, time for the special deluexe experience!" Aqua shouts as they are put in their smocks.**

_**Maybe this won't be that bad, **_**Roxas thinks.**

**Then, about a mnute later, his screams can be heard all the way in a certain king's palace.**

* * *

**"Where is Naxah and Roxas!?" Ultimecia shouts as the other members are at the table, ready to eat." They're late for spaghetti night!"**

**"OH YEAH I WANT TO EAT ALL THAT SHIT LIKE A HELLSTORM!" Demyx shouts with a bib that says I love spaghetti, with a large spoon in his hands.**

**"Yeah, yeah, she's like _so _ugly!" A voice shouts down the hall.**

**As soon as Naxah walks in, everyone gasps in shock. Expect Demyx who sighs in glee. Roxas is in a balck tan top, black, tighter than a screw in a table, and dress shoes. He is standing exactly like Larxene. Exactly like her. EX-CAT-LY!**

**"What the hell-" Namine begins about to stand up.**

**Axel places a hand on her left one, and shakes his head.**

**"This is the new Roxas!" Naxah shouts with a many-pedi and a new pair of earrings," isn't he fabulous!?"**

**"SPAGEHETTI!" Demyx shouts grabbing the pot, and diving in.**

**The other members quickly dogpile him, trying to get some food before he eats it all.**

* * *

**"One down, sixteen of us to go," Namine mutters going to sleep.**

**"AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT AXEL!" Roxas shouts at Axel, who refuses to put down his laptop.**

**Namine groans loudly.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 27 The Second and Third Victim**

**A day after Roxas transformed, the nobodies have been on high alert, making sure that they are not alone. It's not like it would make a difference anyway. And now only one has been alone for more than a couple of days.**

**Lexaeus, the Hardest Nut to crack in the entire organization. **

**"Lexaeus?" Naxah asks walking up to Lexaeus who is lugging a long, giant watermelon. **

**Lexaeus turned around, stopping dead in his tracks, and looking at her with a blank expression on his face.**

**"Where is everyone?" Naxah asks.**

**Lexaeus shrugs earning a loud, groan from Naxah.**

**"Oh, that's too bad!" Naxah whined as Lexaeus turned around." I was hoping that someone would take me."**

**He turns back around and raises an eyebrow at her.**

**"Yeah, there's this...well 'thing' that's going on today, and I was hoping that one of the others can take me."**

**Again, he turns around.**

**"But you can Lexaeus!"**

**He turned around and looked at Naxah with a monotone look. She gives the same look back at him, placing both of her hands on her hips, engaging in what is probably the greatest stare down in history. After about an hour, Lexaeus groans loudly in defeat, causing the fifteen year old to jump up and down in glee. **

**What he has done, is the last thing he may do.**

* * *

**After two hours of cutting, preparing, and non-stop talking later, Lexaeus walks through Twilight Town with Naxah on his shoulders, pointing at random things. Lexaeus started to blush at the ongoing stares, and laughs people were giving them. Hopefully, they don't think that he's a father.**

**"Look Lexaeus!" Naxah shouts like a little girl pointing at a sign," what does that mean?"**

**"It means you're not supposed to hammer," Lexaeus replies walking past a sign that says no hammer timing.**

**"What's that!?" Naxah shouted pointing at a person that has white makeup on their face.**

**"That's a mime," Lexaeus replies.**

**"What do they do?" Naxah asks.**

**"They do weird acts involving no words," Lexaeus replies.**

**They walk by a red wolf with a tail.**

**"Then what's that?"**

**"That is a bitch."**

**"EXCUSE ME!" The wolf shouts," I AM NO BITCH SIR!"**

**"You can talk!?" Lexaeus gasps.**

**"YES I AM RED FROM FINAL FANTASY SEVEN!" Red shouts.**

**Lexaeus blinks twice.**

**"Who?" Lexaeus asks as Red walks away grumbling.**

**The two scatch their heads in confusion.**

* * *

**When Naxah took him to the place she wanted to go, his heart-felt cold. Like he had just died on the inside, but was alive on the outside. It was the one place he dreaded the most, and swore he would never go back there again. What was it?**

**That stupid water park, that was also a rollercoaster place. And there was nothing but kids there. Not little kids, mind you, but a mix of teenagers and children. And it smelled like Larxene's pussy. Yes, he accidently fell in between her legs to which she showed it to him. That's why he hardly ever speaks. And she almost rapped him.**

**"There wasn't anybody around, and I don't want to go by myself because the kids make fun of me," Naxah pouts still on his shoulders." And Master isn't here, so I wanted to go with one of the others. But they've avoided me, so I wanted you to come with me."**

**Lexaeus begins to swallow erridically, his shoulders trembling in pure dread. His first instinct? Yell at whatever he can find.**

**"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BEING A CRYBABAY AND GO BY YOURSELF!" Lexaeus shouts grabbing Naxah's feet, and throwing her into the air.**

**She lands flat on her stomach, in font of Lexaeus, her hands, elbows, and knee's bleeding. Her butt is throbbing from the impact.**

**"YOU'RE FREAKING FIFTEEN YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING THREE YEAR OLD BABY! WHAT!? STORM AIN'T HERE, SO YOU'RE BOTHERING US BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIS DICK!? HUH YOU LITTLE CRYBABY WHORE!? ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

**Lexaeus does the unthinkable, something that even Xemnas isn't capable of doing. Maybe even Larxene!**

**He slaps Naxah across the face causing the sound of a wet blanket hitting a blanket to erupt, an enormous red hand print across her left cheek, and her eye.**

**"HUH!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? NOBODY HAS TIME FOR YOUR IDIOTIC MISADVENTURES THAT ARE CHILDISH! YOU'RE A LITTLE INNOCENT GIRL BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ME FOOLED! I KNOW YOU'RE A LITTLE SLUT THAT WANTS A GUY THAT DOESN'T EVEN WANT YOU TO BE INSIDE OF YOU! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND NEVER WILL! AND HE CERTAINLY WON'T MARRY A LITTLE CRAZY, ANNOYING, THREE YEAR OLD CRYBABY GIRL THAT NEEDS TO LEARN TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

**Through his undirected rage, he doesn't even realize that Naxah is crying softly. That is until she starts sobbing loudly, and everyone is looking at the two. Sensing that he's about to get arrested for child abuse, abuse, disorderly conduct, being too big for his own good, and hitting a woman with a weapon, he tries to grab Naxah by her hood, and lift her up off the ground.**

**Best. Worst. Mistake. Ever.**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FAT, OVERSIZED, BOULDER LOOKING, EMO ACTING, APPLE JUCIE LOVING, PRICK!" Naxah shouts punching Lexaeus in his balls.**

**Lexaeus howls loudly, and accidently slaps Naxah across the face again. But this time...**

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naxah shouts lunging at Lexaeus taking off her heels," I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**Lexaeus, scared for his life tries to push her off, and makes another mistake, which only enrages Naxah. He starts to scream for help as Naxah beats him with the fury of a tank. **

* * *

**Namine had got a call from an unknown source telling her that a fight is happening. It was between a large man in a black coat, and a screaming girl in a black coat. And it was happening at that amusement park. When she got there she found the most impossible situations that could ever happen.**

**Lexaeus, a man most likely being over two hundred pounds, getting beat up by Naxah, who was only around ninety pounds or over.**

**"HELP!" Lexaeus shouts trying t crawl away but Naxah jumps on his back, pins him down, and starts beating him with her shoes.**

**Lexaeus looked like he was being mangled by a black bear. **

**"NAXAH STOP IT!" Namine shouts walking over and trying to pull Naxah off of Lexaeus.**

**But that only causes her to turn her fury on Namine.**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naxah shouts pushing Namine off of her, and hitting her across the face with her shoe.**

**Namine's head jerks to the left as everything stops, too shocked to think. And too caught up in the drama to breathe.**

**"OH NO YOU DIDN'T YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Namine shouts jumping at Naxah and tackling her to the ground.**

**What follows is one of the best girl fights in history. Namine begins to hit Naxah repeatedly her hits hitting like a train, while Naxah begins hitting her with her shoes, some hitting her head. **

**"AH SNAP!" Demyx shouts at the heart of the action with his video camera," THINGS JUST GOT HOT UP IN HERE!"**

**The audience starts to shout as the two girls duke it out-almost like two guys fighting. Except they aren't on top of each other in a sexual pose. You know what? That came out wrong. Except they aren't on top of each other, one pinning them down with their pelvic. Still wrong. Except they aren't directly on top of each other. You get the point without it sounding wrong.**

**Then, Naxah rips Namine's dress, causing her silver bra to be shown.**

**"THIS DRESS COSTS TEN HUNDRED MUNNY!" Namine shouts hitting harder.**

**"AH SNAP!" Demyx and Xigbar shout with their video camera's," THE CLOTHES ARE COMING OFF!"**

**Namine manages to somehow rip Naxah's coat off of her as Naxah rolls over, and is on top. The coat is quickly snatched up by Xigbar, who grins like a pervert. Luck for everyone, she's wearing her usual outfit.**

**"AH SNAP!" Demyx shouts getting in closer," IT'S-"**

**Namine quickly throws her off, and Naxah lands on her feet near the wall of the audience. Naxah then runs over to Namine, who moves out f the way of her left shoe hit. She returns it, but hits Demyx in the temple, knocking him out with one punch.**

**"Sorry, Demyx!" Namine shouts as Naxah tackles her. **

**Namine kicks Naxah off of her as the cops come.**

**"AH SNAP!" Xigbar shouts lifting a knocked out Demyx across his shoulders," THE COPS ARE COMING!"**

**Like a herd of deer being hunted by twelve wolves, everyone scatters running the same, and opposite directions. The cops come out of no where and tackle everyone who isn't quick enough. Namine gets up, and is quickly grabbed by a woman cop.**

**"You have the right to remain silent," The Woman says.**

**"That's-wait what did I do!?" Namine shouts as the woman forces her hands behind her back, and cuffs her.**

**"Disorderly conduct, and failure to react to a situation without the use of force!" The Woman snaps as Namine wrestles against her.**

**"I was trying to help!" Namine shouts breaking away and running.**

**"We got a runner!" The Woman shouts running after her, and leaping at her, tackling her to the ground.**

**Namine thrashes like a fish out of water, trying to break free of the officer's hold. More cops come, and try to get her to stop moving, but Namine refuse to go. One cop binds her legs, so that she doesn't kick anyone. After about twenty male cops come, they hoist her to her feet, and drag her away to a nearby cop car, still saying that she was trying to help. Naxah is put in the ambulance, due to the fact that she had a mental break down. And Lexaeus, after a mix of fifty cops, and Mexicans, is put in the same cop car as Namine.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the world, a certain male clicks on a video that has the picture of the two girls fighting.**

**He slams his head against the wall.**

* * *

**Okay, so it took about nearly the entire police squadron to stop a fight between a man, and two girls? Sounds like an entire police squadron trying to chase down one black guy. Anyway, rate and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 28 The Crazy is Unleashed**

**The remaining members appeared at a hospital that deals with psychotic cases. They had to wait in a different waiting room, mostly because the news the doctor would bring, wouldn't really change anything.**

**"What the-" The Organization gasps at the person who walks in.**

**"Yeah, I know," Trevor from GTA 5 replies rolling his eyes," too shocking for your minds to comprehend."**

**"How did you manage to get a job here?" Xigbar asks.**

**"Well, after deciding that I had really nothing better to do with my miserable life, I decided 'Hey why don't I go back to school?'" Trevor replies." But then I got kicked out because I was deemed "Too Crazy" for school. Then, for some odd reason or another, I managed to get a job diagonishing cases of crazy, mental thinking or whatever the hell it's called." He looks at his clipboard." Anyway it would seem-"**

**"NAXAH'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Saix shouts falling to the floor in fake despair.**

**"No, you blue haired moron!" Trevor snaps," but that was the best fake despair acting I've ever seen! No, it seems that she-"**

**"SHE'S NOT A WOMAN!" Marluxia blurts out.**

**"No, you pink haired faggot! No, it would seem-"**

**"THAT I AM INDEED HER FATHER!" Xemnas shouts.**

**"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY YOU FREAKS!" Trevor takes a deep breath." Just go to your happy place Trevor. The strip club back in Los Santos Trevor. Okay, it would seem that little Miss Naxah is, in fact, a psychopath. She's worse than me! Anyway, that's all I have to say, and you all can go fuck yourselves!" **

**Trevor walks out.**

* * *

_**Yeah, I kinda figured, **_**Storm replies on the phone within the confines of Xemnas' room.**

**"So what do we do?" Xemnas asks.**

_**What do you do!? Easy, you DEAL WITH HER A WHILE LONGER! I'm about a day away from where you're at!**_

**"But she-" Xemnas begins.**

_**Going through a tunnel and I gotta go!**_

**The second he hangs up Naxah walks in.**

**"Get out," Xemnas snorts as she walks backwards, and closes the door.**

**"Okay, just how do we survive a day without Namine?" Demyx asks.**

**"Easy, we hide!" Xemnas shouts as Naxah walks back in.**

**"I took the liberty of placing video camera's around the castle, so that you guys won't run off on me again," Naxah replies then walks back out.**

**"That's a little...overprotective," Vexen replies uneasy.**

**"Great, now I gotta cancel my plans!" Roxas shouts texting on his phone," and I was supposed to get my hair done with Aqua!"**

**"Nobody cares you homosexual blond haired freakshow!" Saix snaps at him.**

**"And what does that make you?" Roxas asks.**

**"IT MAKES ME IN LOVE WITH XEMNAS!" Saix shouts quickly standing up," I HAVE BOOBIES!"**

**He then runs though the wall, leaving a Saix shaped hole in it.**

**"And there goes the Berserker," Zexion says as everyone groans.**

**"We are losing way too may men!" Xemnas shouts slamming his hand on his desk.**

**Two girls cough causing him to look at them with a "Really?" look.**

**"And no women!" Xemnas shouts looking at them as if he doesn't regret what he said.**

**"And Ultimecia has decided to help me," Naxah replies peeking her head through the hole and walking away.**

**"TRAITOR!" Xemnas shouts holding his fist up in vengeance," PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF OUR TEAM!"**

**"Yep, he's going insane," Luxord decides.**

**"When hasn't he been?" Larxene asks.**

**"When he sleeps," Xion replies.**

**"THIS IS ORGANIZATION TTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Xemnas bellows as everyone looks at him as if he's lost it.**

**"Now imagine if that quote was used in the game," Demyx replies causing everyone to slap their foreheads.**

**"Next he's gonna rip off _Final Fantasy_ in some way," Xigbar calls.**

**"WE'RE FEELIN IT!" Xemnas shouts.**

**"Then some random kids show," Axel calls.**

**"THE POWER OF US IS NO MATCH TO ANYTHING!" Xemnas shouts.**

**"Then he's going to break the fourth wall like _Dragon Ball Z_," Zexion says.**

**"AND IT WON'T STOP UNTIL THE DOOR OPENS!" Xemnas shouts.**

**The door opens as Naxah walks in.**

**"I also have a question," Naxah translates.**

_**Yep, we're so screwed! **_**The others think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Stop! Please put the thirty minute version of the Benny Hill Theme before reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 **The Run of a Lifetime( there's a pun!)

Storm stepped out of the bus, surveying the area around me as if he hasn't seen I before in ages. The bus quickly pulls off, engulfing him a cloud of black smoke, disappearing into the horizon. After the smoke dies out, he inhales deeply before holding out both of his arms, and then stretches tem, the bones making a loud cracking sound. As if being commanded by an unknown force, the sky becomes dark and the storm clouds roll quickly in, being commanded by nature itself. Then with a loud sound of thunder that sounds like a grenade, it rains with the force of a bullet form an assault rifle. Storm smiles, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Naxah began to cook up a storm of her own, becoming a true devil. The remaining members tried their best to dodge her at all costs. For whatever reason, Naxah decided to go on a crazy fury frenzy involving taking a vow that she would kill them all. Storm's diagnosis was right, She did has OSEP and they now found out that she is bipolar. Which means that they are in hell.

"Okay, here's the plan," Xemnas whispers with the remaining members in a large closet," Axel, it was nice knowing you!"

"That's not a plan!" Axel snaps back," that's an order!"

"Well someone needs to go out there!" Larxene debates," otherwise she'll find us!"

"Then I will go!" Demyx declares vanishing into the darkness.

Everyone stands in silence until Roxas opens his mouth.

"Justin Bieber or Rebecca Black?" Roxas asks.

"Rebecca Black definitely," Everyone but Xaldin reply.

"I actually think Justin Bieber is good," Xaldin replies shrugging.

"Bieber Fevered," Everyone else mutters.

* * *

Demyx looked all around the castle for any trace of Naxah. When he found that she was nowhere around, he quickly plugged in his Playstation, stereo systems, and his sitar like Guitar Hera guitar. Then he turned the TV on, and began to play Guitar Hero like he normally does when he's alone. Naxah heard the game all the way in the basement, and grabbed the mallet while the scary music from _Jaws _played.

"C'MON BABY!" Demyx shouts really into the game.

Naxah quietly creeped up behind him, and with her other hand tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Demyx?" Naxah asks sweetly smiling innocently while tilting her head to the side," what are you doing?"

Demyx pauses the game, and looks at her, smiling like a madman.

"Having some fun!" Demyx replies happily.

"Why?" Naxah asks.

"Well, there's nobody else to play with, duh!" Demyx exclaims then looks at Naxah." Do you wanna join me?"

"Yes, but first we have to play my game first," Naxah replies smiling innocently while closing her eyes, and holding the hammer in front of her." Kay?"

"Sure," Demyx replies smiling back.

Naxah begins laughing with Demyx shortly following behind her, unaware of the scary murder music playing throughout the castle. Then Naxah stops laughing and runs at the Playstation, stopping a good distance away before she brings the mallet over her head, and hits the Playstation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Demyx screams in horror as the murder music plays, this time louder and actually scary." STOP! MILEY! STOP!"

* * *

Storm walked around town, looking for the perfect gift to give Naxah, and falling stopping her insanity rage. He decided against a wedding ring because that it would prove that he loved her. Which he was debating with himself, but if he said no to Naxah then he might as well let them die. Then there was the necklace, but she may take it the wrong way. Finally, there was the perfect gift sitting on display in the shop's display window, and he knew it was right for her. Even though it cost way too much, no good deed goes unpunished.

* * *

The other members heard his screams, and rushed to Demyx's aid, abandoning their safe haven. But when they ran into the Grey Area, they found the Sitar Player curled up in a ball, sucking his thumb rocking himself.

"What the-" Xemnas begins looking around at the ruined room," this place is horrible!"

"Okay, Demyx is having a mental break down, and you're worried about the state of the room!?" Larxene snaps at him.

"Well, I don't really care about him," Xemnas replies shrugging.

Like a true dective at work, Vexen walks up to the TV and investigates.

"It would seem that his beloved Playstation has been...murdered!" Vexen translates giving room for a dramatic pause.

"Okay, that's not really dramatic," Axel replies.

"Guys?!" Naxah shouts walking in with a bloody butcher knife.

Everyone turns around, and gasps at her.

"Now that is!" Axel shouts pointing at Naxah.

"What have you done to him!?" Xemnas asks pointing at Demyx.

"Oh?" Naxah replies turning to look at Deymx," oh Demyx? He wouldn't play with me, so I made up a game and we played it."

"Naxah?" Zexion asks a sweat drop rolling down his face," what are you doing with that knife?"

"Where's Marluxia!?" Xion shouts.

Everyone looks around, and then slowly look toward Naxah, who tilts her head to the side.

"He wouldn't play my game that I came up with," Naxah replies the swings the knife like a murderer." So, I forced him to play it, and I won."

"What was the...game?" Vexen asks actually showing fear.

"Let's finally Make You A Woman Now!" Naxah exclaims.

Everyone gasps while the men cringe, and Zexion becomes green.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Zexion groans then throws up on the floor.

"Aw man!" Everyone but Xemnas exclaims.

"You're crazy!" Xemnas shouts walking toward her.

Naxah quickly runs at Xemnas, swinging her knife like a maniac, but Xemnas slaps it out of her hand.

"I'M XEMNAS!" Xemnas shouts swinging at Naxah.

Naxah deftly ducks, and then upper cuts Xemnas who stands like a boxer. Naxah throws a couple of punches that Xemnas blocks, and then does a karaye kick straight to his chest, causing him to stagger backwards. Naxah throws more punches that Xemnas blocks with skill,,and returns some punches of his own. She moves to the right or the left deftly then deliveries the corresponding kick. Xemnas flies into Axel, who goes to help his leader. Naxah does a couple of cartwheels and flips, then jumps into a nearby corner like a ninja.

"Bitches possessed!" Xemnas shouts pointing at Naxah.

"She ate her spanich!" Axel debates.

"Birdie!" Xion blurts out causing everyone to look at her." I thought we were shouting random stuff."

Naxah lands in front of the entrance, and then assumes a football position.

"AH SHIT!" Xigbar shouts getting ready," DODGING PRACTICE ALL OVER AGAIN MAGGOTS!"

Naxah looks up at the group that is in front of the window.

"READY!?" Xigbar shouts.

Naxah moves her left foot forward.

"SET!?" Xigbar shouts.

She runs at them like a quarterback ready to sack, or whatever I don't watch football.

"DODGE!"

Xigbar is the first to dodge to the left. Larxene dodges perfectly. Xion grabs Roxas, who jumps to Larxene. Xemnas quickly follows after. Axel barely survives. Luxord vanishes into a corridor of darkness. Vexen rolls to the side. Zexion however, is still sick, and looks up at Naxah who is charging at him like an animal.

"Ah mother-" Zexion begins.

Naxah spears him through the window, the two falling to the bridge. Everyone gets up, walks to the window, and looks down at Zexion who moves slightly.

"I'm okay!" Zexion shouts giving the thumbs up.

"LET'S BAIL!" Xemnas shouts running away.

Naxah quickly runs after them, on all fours running like a dog. Then, at a seven way intersection the group splits up with Naxah following Xemnas as the Benny Hill theme plays.

Xemnas quickly screams running like a maniac as Naxah runs after him. At a corner, Xemnas makes a hard right, and Naxah runs onto the wall, turns like Xemnas did but with a greater speed, and appears in front of him. Xemnas quickly slips as Naxah stands in front of him with a murderous look in her eyes.

_BAM!_

"What the hell!?" Xemnas shouts at the person behind Naxah who hit her on the head with the frying pan." Father Williams!?"

"Okay, I get the fact that she's possessed, but why da hell are you calling me!?" Father Williams shouts," black people stay away from crazy shit like this! Now, there better be a good reason or-"

Naxah gets up.

_BAM!_

"Bitch did I say get up?" Father Williams asks," no, so get your ass down! Anyway, I think we should run before she wakes up."

Xemnas nods as the two run down the hallway, Naxah still following them, the _Benny Hill_ them still playing.

* * *

Elsewhere Storm is busy running from a horde of fangirls that think he's Zack Fair from _Final Fantasy Seven_.

"Look, I'm not Zack!" Storm shouts at them," I'm Storm!"

"WE LOVE YOU ZACK!" They scream.

"FOR THE-AH FORGET IT!" Storm shouts then hears the music," WAIT WHY IS THAT SONG PLAYING!? CURSE YOU RANDOM CHASE THEME THING!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Xemnas and Father Williams are still running from Naxah who is chasing them like an animal hunting prey.

"See, this is why you don't see a black man with a white girl!" Father Williams shouts," they may have nicer attitudes than black woman, and are the wildest in bed, but they are crazy as hell!"

"Good to know Father Williams!" Xemnas shouts.

"Who's the lucky bastard that's screwing that beauty!?" Father Williams shouts.

"A kid by the name of Storm!" Xemnas shouts," they deny having secret sex!"

"That's a lie!"

"THANK YOU!"

They turn a corner and meet up with everybody but Luxord.

"He fell in a hole!" Xigbar shouts.

"What's Father Williams doing here!?" Larxene asks.

"I just came for no reason!" Father Williams shouts," you can't have a chase without a fellow nigga in it!"

"Good point!" Xion shouts," NOW RUN FASTER!"

The _Benny Hill Theme _being sped up as they run at warp speed for a few miles then return to normal.

"HOW LONG IS THIS-" They all scream.

Suddenly, they run straight through the large generator that Vexen built for a reason that nobody know why.

* * *

After about another long session of running, the surviving members appear back in the ruins of the Grey Area, Naxah somehow cornering them.

"Why are you running away from me guys?" Naxah pouts innocently," I just wanted to play a game!"

"Bitch you're crazier than a black man on crack!" Father Williams shouts.

"Way to stereo type," Larxene mutters.

"But it doesn't matter as we can play a new game together!" Naxah shouts jumping up and down in glee." It'll be some much fun!"

"Naxah, I thought we were family!?" Xion shouts as everyone nods.

"Family? If we were family then why are you running away from me? First, Roxas, then Lexaeus and even Namine, and now you guys. But it doesn't matter. All the family I'll ever need is my master. Now..." Naxah takes a butcher knife out of her coat, and points it at them." Connect the Cuts or Tic-tack-Toe or maybe even Try And Guess What I Like And Dislike."

"So that's why you're here," Everyone else except Father Williams reply looking at him.

"Well, you know how references go," Father Williams replies," and now I'm a black nigga that's about o be killed by a psycho girl in a five-year old's body."

"Welcome to the club!" Roxas exclaims," it's called It Was Nice Knowing All Of You!"

"We had a good run!" Xemnas exclaims," right guys?"

"Well, I wanted more," Larxene replies shrugging.

"Well, I wanted less," Xaldin grumbles.

"I never got to get married!" Xion exclaims.

"Eh, I regret not getting laid," Xigbar replies shrugging as everyone looks at him," what?"

"Well, if we go out at least we went out like a family!" Axel shouts causing everyone to look at him.

"Nigga, this isn't no 'the power of love is great' or 'at least we died together' situation!" Father Williams shouts.

They all close their eyes as Naxah walks toward them, her knife held like a murderer, preparing for the worst.

"WHAT THE FLUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE!?" A familiar voice shouts behind Naxah.

"MASTER!" Naxah shouts quickly turning around, throwing the knife away and running at Storm, hugging him.

The other members look at the duo in pure shock.

"What just happened?" Storm asks.

"IT'S 1985 ALL OVER AGAIN!" Demyx shouts among the debris playing that song.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAH! NOW THAT WAS A CRAZY SAGA THINGY! Oh, boy, OSEP at its work...anyway please review because I thought this was pretty funny!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 30 The Aftermath

"Okay, what the-why is Father Williams here?" Storm says then notices Father Williams.

"Yeah, I have no clue," Father Williams replies.

"Anyway, where's everyone else?" Storm asks.

They explained everything that happened before hand, making Storm look at the innocently seemingly girl hugging him.

_I am never leaving you alone, again! _Storm thinks, _I never thought it'd be that bad!_

"Master..." Naxah sighs dreamily.

Storm scratches his head.

"Well, I can fix this."

* * *

After about a couple of hours getting everything together, Storm manages to repair the castle, revive Marluxia, get Xigbar out of the hole, and getting the two out of jail. He did all of this with Naxah still hugging him, refusing to let him go for a second.

"Master, I don't want you to leave again," Naxah pouts as he walks up to his room's door.

"Naxah I-I won't leave you again," Storm replies," now could you kindly let go of me?"

Naxah lets go of him as he walks in his room, and quickly takes it out. The item he saw in the display window. Well, items.

It was a Storm and Naxah doll holding hands somehow.

"How-" Storm begins but just shrugs and goes to bed.

As he puts his head on his pillow someone knocks on his door.

"Master, do you love me!?" Naxah shouts.

_You know what? I'm just gonna let her tire herself out..._ Storm thinks falling to sleep.

* * *

"How much you wanna bet that Storm will marry her next?" Luxord asks Xigbar smiling.

"Oh, if it's that sort of dare then count me in!" Saix shouts.

"Please, love like theirs should not be wagered upon," Marluxia replies normal again," it should be fanned like flames that are beginning to start a campfire."

"Yeah, um, great poetic justice there Mar," Larxene replies," but whatever they want to do, just stay out of it."

"Men!" Xion snorts as Roxas grins.

"Tell me about it," Roxas agrees.

Storm guessed that it would take time for Roxas to become 'unhappy' as he liked to call it.

"So what's next on the menu?" Axel asks Ultimecia who walks from the kitchen and sits next to Xemnas.

"Whatever I cook!" Ultimecia snaps.

"Yeah, Axel!" Xemnas agrees like a little kid," whatever she-"

"MEET US AT THE BAR AND WE'LL LET YOU BY!" Demyx shouts.

"Coz that's the deal I am proposing Lux," Xigbar replies like he's high on something," or are you not man enough?"

"When a man's manhood is being put on the line, they appear to show superhuman like capabilities," Vexen mutters writing furiously in his notebook.

"Oh dear, the ususual stuff has begun," Zexion sighs as Lexaeus happily drinks his apple juice.

_Roxas will be mine! _Namine thinks staring daggers at Xion who is talking to Roxas.

Storm walks in massaging his temples as he remembers what Naxah asked him yesterday.

_Master, do you love me? _Storm recalls the phrase forever being engraved in his head.

_Course I do! Right!? _Storm thinks while sitting down in his normal seat. _I mean at least I think! Naxah's crazy but..._

Naxah comes in, skipping happily as everyone watches her flop right on Storm's lap, the teen looking at her oddly.

"Good-" Naxah begins.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Storm blurts out something that he was supposed to keep to himself.

At once, everyone gasps as the smoke alarm goes off, and Ultimecia runs to the kitchen. Lexaeus spits out his apple juice. The two betters both look at each other, their bet looking as if it'll come to an end early.

"Master?" Naxah asks confused," what do you mean?"

"HAVE YOU EVER BEEN SO IN LOVE!?" Roxas sings standing.

"FOLLOW YOUR HEART-" Axel begins standing up.

"WANNA SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS-" Demyx sings standing up.

"FUCK EVERYBODY ELSE!" Everyone else shouts as the three sit down.

"Naxah what I mean is..." Storm begins.

The world stops. The polar icecaps begin to melt. Dogs and cats learn to get along. Women take control of the white house. Isis is destroyed. The Earth blows up.

That's what Storm felt would happen if he made the wrong move.

"You don't love me?" Naxah asks.

Storm doesn't reply and Naxah's face immediately becomes red. She hops off his lap and runs off.

"NAXAH WAIT!" Storm shouts quickly running after her.

The nobodies look at one another, too shocked to say anything.

"Well, we tried to help," Demyx says.

"Storm's an idiot," Xemnas sighs.

"Agreed," Everyone says.

* * *

**And this is why you should always admit your feelings to each other before hand, otherwise stuff like this happens.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31 Oh boy...again

Storm walks into the Grey Area after being chased off by a group of guys all named Larry. Which he didn't really understand, but he decided not to question it.

"So where have you been?" Demyx asks tuning his sitar with Lexaeus on the couch across from him.

"Well, I was chasing Naxah through the castle, and we somehow managed to get into the town," Storm replies sitting on the little space beside Lexaeus." Then I somehow managed to provoke a group of guys all named Larry. It didn't go well."

"Some one should have taken my advice," Lexaeus whispers as Storm gives him a look.

"You didn't-" Storm began as Xemnas walks in with a clipboard.

"I'm going to have to ask you a couple of questions, Storm," Xemnas explains taking out a pen.

"If you ask me if I'm on drugs, then I will cook you from the inside," Storm replies electricity dancing across his body.

Lexaeus flinches as Xemnas quickly walks out. Storm sighs.

"Well now I'm going to try to figure out how I'm going to fix this," Storm sighs as the two open their mouths," WITHOUT MARRYING OR HAVING SEX WITH HER!"

* * *

"Yeah, we have a situation," Roxas informs Storm walking into his room.

"Okay, can't you at least knock!?" Storm shouts walking from the bathroom," I'm using the bathroom!"

"Well, this is more important," Roxas replies meekly.

"It better be," Storm says sitting on the sofa.

"Wa-" Roxas begins.

_BOOOOM!_

Storm flies up into the ceiling then hits the ground in front of the couch.

"Who puts an airbag in someone's sofa!?" Storm shouts quickly getting up while holding his neck," this isn't _Neighbors_!"

"I was trying to tell you!" Roxas shouts.

Storm sends a weak bolt at him, causing him to yelp.

"Next time just say it! Man, that crazy woman's trying to kill me now! And I thought Xion was crazy."

Storm quickly looks around the room.

"What other dangers aren't you going to tell me about?"

"Well she put carbon monoxide in your bedroom."

Storm gives a confused look, and then goes to open his bedroom door.

"YEP SHE DID! NOW LET'S GO!"

The two run out of the room.

* * *

Storm found other traps of death lingering around the castle. Spikes, darts, tomahawks he can't even open the fridge without a machine gun going off! He wasn't sure how she did that one. And it seems that it was only Storm-triggered. The other members weren't affected by the death traps.

"THAT'S IT!" Storm shouts walking to Xemnas' room in anger as frag grenades go off in front of him." XEMNAS!"

Xemnas was in the middle of signing off a restraining order, that Naxah wanted to take effect against Storm, when he heard the shouting and shaking. Then his door flew open as Storm was hit by a rocket from a rocket launcher. His clothes were tattered and destroyed, his hair looking as if it was ashes. He still stood like a warrior though.

"XEMNAS IF YOU SIGN THAT ORDER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Storm shouts.

Xemnas quickly drops the pen on the ground, and rips up the paper. Storm begins to march to his desk.

"Look, I know that she's a little cuckoo-er than that bird for Coco Puffs, but this-this takes the cake for insanity!" Storm explains holding his hands in a murderous gesture.

"Maybe she wouldn't be if-" Xemnas begins.

"OKAY IT AIN'T MY FAULT THAT I DID THAT! I'M ADHD YA MORON!" Storm shouts electricity flying off his body." BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT!"

"Storm, if you didn't say that, then maybe she wouldn't have a death wish against you," Xemnas replies actually acting like a leader.

"Okay I understand, but I don't wanna marry her!"

"Then lie!"

"Dumbass that's not love! That's a good way to screw yourself for life! Either that or make the person have the wrong impression of love, and/or make them crazy. Whichever one comes first."

"It's better than crushing her dreams forever."

Storm looks at him as if he's lost it.

"Like you all used to do? I find that extremely ironic."

"All I'm trying to tell you is that you should make up with her. Somehow."

"Well, that's a really good place to start. Now I'm going to faint."

Storm falls to the ground as Xemnas shrugs and looks at more papers.

* * *

Storm was actually scared for once in his life, which wasn't a thrilling one, but it was his life. Somehow Naxah was expecting him, and when she opened the door, he had to stop himself from running away in fear. There was nothing wrong with the way she dressed. He was scared at her face, which looked like it was stung by bee's then flattened. Not really, her face was messy and her hair was in messy strands, and looked like she poured hot cream on her head. Namine did tell him she wanted to kill herself, but he thought she was kidding.

"Naxah?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow," can I come in?"

Naxah turned around, and went to sit on the couch in the middle of the room, so Storm followed her. He tried to sit as close as he could, but he was scared she was going to stab a butcher knife through his heart. Kind of like a really bad murder movie where the one you expect actually kills the victim. Plot twists are at their best when you're not expecting it. And Storm felt he was in the middle of everything.

"Naxah?" Storm asks still saying her name at the beginning of all of his sentences," are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Naxah retorts her voice hoarse and unnoticeable from her pretty somewhat high girly voice.

"No," Storm replies scratching his head," that was a stupid question."

The two sit in an awkward silence for about ten minutes before Storm speaks up.

"Look... Naxah... I'm sorry, okay-"

"That doesn't mean you had to yell at me, Storm."

_Nobody knows I have ADHD?! _Storm thought.

"Well I didn't mean to Naxah. And what makes you think that I want to marry you anyway?"

"Because you care about me, a lot, more than liking."

"Who told you that?"

"You did."

He makes a mental note to be careful what he tells people.

"Naxah..." It took him a while to come up with a reason that would be simple. And that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Or kill him." Just because I care about you deeply doesn't mean I want to marry you. See, there are many types of love, and I like you as a friend. Nothing romantic."

"But people who love each other, and promise to be together, get married, right?"

"Who told you that somewhat of a lie?"

"Namine."

_I know she has a Cinderella story, but I think she needs to lay off the romantic soap operas or whatever for a while, _Storm thinks scratching his head.

"Well, yes, but technically that hasn't happen yet. And the age is a number thing."

That fact is actually false. Most cultures get married at a young age, but he didn't want her fantasy to become reality.

"But people who love each other get married."

"Well, I don't love you."

Naxah looked at him with quivering eyes.

"So, you would let me die-"

"Of course not Naxah! I care about you enough to not let you die! Besides, I couldn't live with myself if I were to let you die!"

He grabbed her hand to show this, and mostly because he was still scared about the butcher knife thing. The somewhat cliché move worked as her eyes became unstuffy, and had their life back.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll do it!?"

"Do what?"

"Marry me!"

_For the love of- _Storm thinks mentally slapping himself with a fish.

"Naxah...we're too young-"

"Don't some cultures get married at a young age?"

Her timing, and knowledge, was unusual making Storm believe she could read minds. Or was a really good guesser.

"Yes, but...they start out as friends-"

"Which we are."

"Then boyfriend and girlfriend, and finally they get married. If they don't get tired of each other."

"So,what you're saying is that we have to become boyfriend and girlfriend, before we get married."

"Yes."

_NO!_ Storm's mind thought, _WE AGREED WE WEREN'T GOING TO DO THIS! _

_Oh pipe down, _Storm's other part of his mind thought, _it's not like we're actually going to do it._

_YES BUT WE PROMISED! AND WHAT WE SAY GOES! NOW DON'T DO IT!_

"So, let's do it!"

"Okay then..."

"I'll make arrangements later!"

Naxah grabbed Storm by his hand, and pushed him to the door.

"Wait-" Storm begins as she opens the door and pushes him out.

Storm gives a confused look, and starts to walk away from her door. Suddenly, cheering can be heard from within, causing him to stop and turn around at the door, before continuing on.

_Somehow, I feel this is going to become a romantic comedy of sorts. Or a show where the friends mess up the date, or some shit. But the male manages to stop them, somehow, and the date turns out to be a good one, _Storm thinks while walking to his room, scratching his head. _And it's almost Halloween. This should be fun._

* * *

**Look, you expect any date to go good with friends/people like the organization? And yes it does centralize around that plot thing. The romantic comedys. Usually. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter, following this up, as soon as possible. It's not easy being me. Chao!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 32 The Plan

_Last time_

_Somehow, I feel this is going to become a romantic comedy of sorts. Or a show where the friends mess up the date, or some shit. But the male manages to stop them, somehow, and the date turns out to be a good one, _Storm thinks while walking to his room, scratching his head. _And it's almost Halloween. This should be fun._

* * *

"Oh boy!" Larxene exclaims as the Nobodies form in the meeting room," I can just taste the disaster already!"

"Shouldn't we be helping their date instead of ruining it?" Lexaeus asks.

"Well-" Xemnas begins.

"But remember what Naxah did to you earlier?" Xigbar quizzes," are you saying you don't want to get her back?"

"True," Lexaeus replies shrugging.

"I have form-" Xemnas begins.

"Wait, so what are we doing?" Demyx interrupts eagered to start whatever they have in plan.

"I'm getting to that," Xemnas replies rolling his eyes," now if my guessing is correct-"

"Naxah should be banned from that carnival, but not from the Halloween party taking place in Radiant Garden," Ultimecia answers.

"Yes, thank you mother, but-" Xemnas begins.

"So we should do our best to get jobs as 'employees' there, so that way we can easily ruin the date," Zexion speculates.

"Oh can I be a robot!?" Demyx shouts the only one excited.

"No, you moron!" Vexen shouts as Demyx gives a loud groan of disappointment.

"Yes that sounds good but-" Xemnas begins.

"Then let's move out!" Xigbar shouts.

The other members disappear leaving Xemnas alone. He shrugs and disappears afterwards.

* * *

"Master, why is everyone putting decrorations up?" Naxah asks as the duo walk through the town.

"Well, the same reason we're going shopping," Storm replies then rolls his eyes," since some people are too lazy to do it themselves."

"I thought we were taking a walk?" Naxah asks.

"Nah, we're going doing our Halloween shopping," Storm replies looking at the list Xemnas prepared for him.

"What's Halloween?"

"Well, it's the time of the year where the weirdos come out, and tales of superstition stalk the streets like dinosaurs. We dress up as our favorite characters from wherever and participate in costume parties, and the world-famous, Trick-o-Treating. Which is kids-sometimes adults that are trying to recapture their youth-going from door to door getting candy from adults-who are sometimes selfish. You won't see me doing that mess ever since that one with the pedophile who cooked his victims."

"What's a-"

"Oh, we're here!"

Storm, and a still confused Naxah, walk into the Halloween store where nothing but kids and teens are cluttering the isles. Storm scratches his head before leaving and going to the one next door. That one has a bunch of guys learning the art of seduction from a middle-aged woman. He quickly walks out, and goes over to the third one.

"Jeez, I never saw that any weirdos in my life," Storm mutters walking to the front counter.

A large pumpkin walks out from the back, and sighs.

"Welcome to the wonderful land of Halloween Town, where magical things happen!" The Pumpkin exclaims with a dramatic flourish of his...stem.

"Lost a bet?" Storm asks.

"Big time," The Pumpkin sighs," anyway what can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm looking for a flaming skull, and a giant lady finger?" Storm says reading the list with a confused look.

"We have that in the back," The Pumpkin replies pointing to the back. Or was it leaning back to the back?

"Wait, you actually carry that stuff?" Storm asks.

"Yeah, but nobody asks," The Pumpkin replies.

"Can I look around?" Naxah asks as Storm hops over the counter.

"Yeah, why not?" Storm replies waving his hand dismissally.

"She breaks it, you buy it," The Pumpkin says as they walk in the back.

"Yeah, I know. Wait, won't you get in trouble for this?"

"Eh, I don't get paid enough."

* * *

Naxah did manage to break some stuff. About half the stock. Which cost about five hundred. He could feel his wallet disappearing.

"Look, for the last time!" Storm shouts at the Taco Truck vendor guy who keeps messing up his order." I don't want a burrito! I want two soft tacos!"

"So two hard beef tacos?" The Guy asks earning a loud groan from Storm.

"That doesn't even-" Storm begins when his phone rings." He-"

"Storm are you okay!?" Namine exclaims concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Storm asks confused.

"Apparently there's a mad serial killer on the loose!" Namine exclaims.

"What does he look like?" Storm asks still confused.

"He's a tall, black male with a long gun!"

"Are you sure it isn't Rick Ross or some really tall black guy walking around naked? Cause that did happen one time."

"The witness all say he's different. Some reported a small, black mouse wearing a black coat."

Storm rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, is there anything _else _you need to tell me that I don't know?"

"I'm pretty sure you're already aware of that."

Immediately, Storm hangs up and turns back to the guy, who hands him his order.

"Wait, where was this about two hours ago?" Storm asks.

"You never asked," The Guy replies shrugging.

Storm takes a bite out of one of his tacos.

"That'll be $31.52," The Guy says.

"Okay, you must be on something if you think that I'm going to pay that much for two tacos. Why is it that high anyway?"

"It's the waiting special!"

And that's why he never comes out at Halloween.

* * *

**Look, I won't be updating until about a couple of weeks considering the amount of time the next chapter's gonna take. So chao!**


	32. Chapter 32: What Happens On Halloween

**Yes, it's not Halloween yet, but I couldn't wait any longer plus I'll be busy later.**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written in any Fan fiction, so expect yourselves to be lucky. Usually I don't do this, but the length means that it'll be interesting right? I hope so because this took me a while to type. The longest at 5k so if you aren't bored, then read this. Or rather if you have some time to waste, after doing your normal routine, then read this.**

* * *

"I AM WAKING UP TODAY!?" Demyx shouted the first thing in the morning.

And that's how Storm woke up, on Halloween Day-morning to be exact.

_At least it was better than-_ Storm thought getting up as Naxah walked in with a tray of food in her hands. She stopped dead in her tracks, and backed out the door. Storm sighed.

_Why do I even bother? _Storm thought shaking his head while going to take his shower.

* * *

"And that's why you should never hang out with Demyx on the weekends," Xigbar explains finishing up one of his unique adventures with Demyx.

"Not sure why you two did that, but interesting none the less," Storm sighs while Naxah hands him a piece of paper.

It reads:

_Hi._

Storm groans loudly as Naxah starts giggling like a little girl high off of sugar rush.

"Anyway, does any-" Xemnas begins.

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!" The Camel from that slogan shouts walking in.

"You brought it upon yourself," Larxene mutters as the camel walks out.

"Anyway, it is Halloween, and you know what that means," Xemnas finishes while grabbing his glass of orange juice and taking a long sip from it.

"A five legged girl with the body of an angel will come walking around?" Demyx asks as Xemnas sips out his drink.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"I think he was talking about the serial killer on the loose," Zexion replies pinching the bridge between his nose.

"Which is a bunch of garbage," Storm sighs shrugging," I mean, I'm not one for propaganda or whatever it is. You have more chances of being struck by a meteor before a serial killer corners you."

"Oh, come on!" Marluxia shouts in a frightening girly voice," it makes for a good love story, Stormy!"

Immediately, Storm grabs Xion's phone out of her hand, and chucks it at the pink man's head. Marluxia falls to the ground, crying like a baby.

"I didn't even try!" Storm shouts his face red," and don't call me Stormy! Who do you think you are!? My girlfriend!?"

"Master, I thought he was your boyfriend?" Naxah asks clueless.

Everyone starts laughing again as Storm's face becomes red as fire. Deciding it is best not to embarrass himself any further, he sits down.

"I do hope you idiots have plans for this evening!" Namine shouts throwing a sketch book at Roxas, who ducks with incredible agility." And I can't believe you drew that in my sketch book, moron!"

As Namine leaves, everyone looks at Roxas who is looking at the page the book opened to. He starts to chuckle nervously while quickly walking out.

"Ten bucks on Xigbar's good eye that he drew a picture of a-" Demyx begins.

"Look, don't gamble on stuff like that!" Xigbar groans.

_What a wonderful beginning to a fun-filled day! _Storm thinks while thinking about what is going to happen later this evening.

* * *

The other fourteen members were busy up to no good while Storm and his wife-to-be were busy up to some good. And that awkward moment where the narrative sounds like a bad attempt at a Christmas story. I mean I'm no children's writer and this story's anything but normal. There is a difference between breaking the line above normal and just plain comical. That came out wrong, so let's try that again, but at a different tone.

Fourteen members were busy planning a train-wreck-of-a-date-waiting-for-disaster while Storm was tending to Naxah's needs. Which included the one thing he dreaded the most, and thought he would never do. Two words. Actually, one familiar phrase.

Last minute Halloween shopping.

Yes, Naxah had forgotten to get a costume, _before_ Halloween day, so now she brought Storm costume shopping _on _Halloween day. It's like Christmas, only the adults, and woman fighting, have been replaced by teens, hipsters, and multiple others. The really bad part was everything in the store was either half off or free.

YOU BETTER START RUNNING STORM!

"LET ME GO!" Storm shouts as the wave of people attack him like sharks on a fish." I'M NOT PART OF THE SELECTION! OW!"

Somebody bit him, and is now running to try to pry a Batman costume from an old man.

"You can do it, Master!" Naxah cheers from the sidelines.

"WAIT WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THE STORE!" Storm shouts as tearing is heard." I'M NOT ZACK EFFRON! LET ME GO! NAXAH! NAXAH!"

After about twelve long minutes of being carried by a wave of crazy people, that wanted to look like complete idiots with whatever costumes they rushed to get, Storm stumbles out the store, his clothes ripped and torn as if he went through a shredder. Naxah started to eat her taco, which she bought with the money in Storm's wallet which he gave her, looking at Storm innocently.

"Where'd you get dat taco?" Storm asks with a mafia accent." Great, now I'm gonna start talking like one of those big daddies!"

"From the taco vendor over there," Naxah replies pointing to the taco truck behind her.

"Really?" Storm asked looking over at the guy that was trying to hide, but failing miserably." Yo buddy!?"

The guy unhid himself.

"How much did you charge her!?"

"Ten dollars!" The Guy shouts," You know the cute teenage girl special!"

Storm rolls his eyes while looking at Naxah again.

"The only thing I managed to get was this wonder woman outfit," Storm explains holding up the one in his left hand." And this Tifa Lockhart costume."

He studies the one in his right hand.

"Not gonna ask," Storm mutters.

* * *

"For the last time!" Roxas shouts walking into the Grey Area with his disguise on." I will not wear this!"

"Oh, come on!" Axel shouts sitting on one of the couches in his," you look really good, Rox-a-lina!"

"Please, you look like Queen Elizabeth after a tea party gone wrong!" Roxas debates.

"Hey!" Axel shouts crossing his legs like a girl, the dress opening up. He pushes it down." I lost a bet with Larxene! Besides, at least I don't look like Xion when she first wakes up in the morning!"

Suddenly, a pie flies into his face as a sobbing Xion runs to her room.

"Really, dude?" Roxas asks blandly, "you know how sensitive she gets about that."

"Not my fault that Vexen can't reverse the effects of that aging potion she drank that one time."

Lexeaus walks in wearing a lumberjack outfit. The two smaller nobodies look at him with fear.

"Um...Lexaeus?" Roxas asks confused," why are you wearing that?"

"I lost a bet with Xigbar, and there's a lumberjack convention in town," Lexaeus replies.

"That... exists?" Axel asks confused.

"At least it's better than mine!" Larxene growled while walking into the room.

The second she enters, Axel covers Lexaeus mouth quickly, while Roxas covers Axel's mouth, and Lexaeus covers both their mouths with his two huge hands. For if any of them laughed, they would face a harsh, and elaborate death. What was Larxene wearing?

She was Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz.

"What's wrong with you three imbeciles?" Larxene asks teasingly standing like a little girl being cute." Don't I look lovely?"

The three men nod their heads quickly, almost inflicting whiplash on themselves.

"Good," Larxene replies looking at them with an evil look in her eyes.

As she walks out, and the three are sure she is out of ear's reach, they fall to the ground letting loose their held in laughter.

* * *

At dinner time, everyone is present except Naxah and Storm, which means all, is going according to plan. That is until Demyx comes in.

"I just finished putting the explosives around the carnival or whatever they're attending!" Demyx shouts jumping into his chair smoothly while putting his feet up." Nice save right?"

"Save!?" Xemnas shouts slamming his hands on the table." That wasn't the plan!"

"What was the plan?" Demyx asks.

"We were supposed to cause the amusement park to be closed!" Zexion barks massaging his temples," now we have to remove the explosives before-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard from a nearby world making Demyx chuckle nervously.

"Whoops," Demyx chuckles among the death glares directed at him.

Namine walks in, with an empty plate in her hand, her phone to her ear.

* * *

"Apparently, there's a fair, convention, carnival of sorts that's going on in Twilight Town, at one of the carnivals," Storm replies waiting for Naxah.

"You don't say?" Namine asks while looking at the scene about to unfold." Well, that's good news."

"Sorta considering I've been waiting since four, and it's now-" Storm replies while looking at his watch," nearly seven. She still hasn't shown up!"

"She said something about preparing for the finishing touches, but that's just a suggestion," Namine replies walking into the kitchen." Maybe she's just running late."

"I hope so! I'm hungry!"

Namine chuckles." Your hunger never misses a beat."

Namine hangs up as the nobodies disappear into darkness.

Storm looks up at the pink colored sky above him, and sighs.

"You know... it could be worse."

Just then Naxah approached him wearing an outfit that he's not really sure what it is.

"Never mind, I stand uncorrected."

* * *

Storm still didn't believe that she actually had a costume that made any bit of sense. To him it looked like a kindergarten arts and craft project gone horribly wrong. And not in the situational irony way either. Thankfully, he isn't ashamed to be seen in public with her.

Anyway, the numerous ongoing stares and mummers he heard still hadn't died down from the moment they left that bench.

"Naxah?" Storm asks Naxah who is literally holding onto his left arm like her life depends on it." Why are you wearing that?"

"You don't like it Master?" Naxah asks innocently.

"No, it's just-" Storm began rubbing the back of his neck with the other hand. He sighs in defeat, and knowing he can't win against her at this exact moment." Never mind."

_Elsewhere..._

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Xigbar asks Demyx who is rigging one of the attractions.

"Eh, I ran out of ideas and I guessed that this would be the first thing Naxah would run to," Demyx replies putting the finishing touches on his latest scheme.

"Let's go to the throwing thing over there Master!" Naxah shouts somewhere in the area.

"Well, you've proved your point," Xigbar replies.

"Okay, okay you don't need to pull me like a dog!" Storm shouts as they approach the booth, and Naxah lets go of him.

As he falls flat on his face, Vexen, in his best Muslim costume, pops up from the floor of the booth.

"Welcome to the amazing Cup-of-hitting-thing!" Vexen shouts in a Russian accent.

"Who was the genius that thought of that name?" Storm asks getting up.

"Look, it took me five freaking hours to get this stupid booth going, so are you going to play the game or are you just going to make fun of my intellect because I can go ham up in here!" Vexen shouts in his normal voice while leaning forward to Storm face. They are merely a couple inches away from touching.

"Sorry, I didn't know you put a lot of time and effort into this," Storm replies his eyes darting to side to side in fear.

Vexen straightens up, and clears his throat.

"Anyway, what're the uh, prizes for ya know the old hitting the three bulls eye thingy?" Storm asks beginning to warm up for the event.

"Well, you get that thing over there," Vexen replies pointing over at a large stuffed Panda bear that is bigger than Storm and Naxah combined.

"A stuffed Panda bear on steroids?" Storm asks dumbfounded as he gives a confused look at the bear.

Naxah pulls on his shirt, and when he turns around to look at him, she has the _I_ _want it _look that most little girls get when they see something that they want. In return he gives the _Whatever _look most bad boys receive after an adult tells them what to do.

"Where are the balls?" Storm asks.

Vexen drops a net sack filled with balls at the ledge of the booth which Storm opens and takes one out. Then he moves his hand to his ear, assuming a baseball pitch stance, and then throws the ball at the first pyramid of cups. The ball misses its mark completely causing Storm to become confused. He does it again only this time the ball bounces off the cups like rubber. Or as if the cups had some mysterious magnetic force that caused anything that comes within its reach to be deflected, or pushed, away. The third time he surges as he assumes the position, directing the electricity to the ball in his hand, which glows a fluorescent purple color. After ten seconds it sparks, the electricity swirling around it like a moth trying to figure out where to go around an electric bug catcher. Vexen gulps loudly in fear as he throws the ball at the first pyramid of cups again.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

It finds its mark, and the lightning bursts like a grenade upon impact, not only knocking the first ones into the air like leaves caught in the wind, but also hitting the nearby ones as well. The last two are knocked up into the air like the first one, and Vexen's hair shoots up in messy strands as if he was hit by lightning as well. Storm smirks cockily at the thing he just committed.

"I believe you owe me my money's worth," Storm says haughtily.

* * *

"I doubt that this would work," Marluxia informs Lexaeus as they sit on a bench near an arena in a steel cage.

"It's better than your idea," Lexaeus debates taking a chug from his apple juice.

"The Tunnel of Doom was a splendid idea!" Marluxia shouts in a heavy British accent." Unlike the atrocity that you have set up!"

"If I wanted to kill them then yes, we would have done that, but I have nothing against them," Lexaeus retorts rolling his eyes.

"How come I have to carry this again?" Storm asks Naxah as they walk through the carnival." And how big is this place anyway?"

"Because you're the boyfriend!" Naxah giggles like a little girl making Storm sigh.

"I never did say that I was," Storm mutters as he spots the cage." Wait is that-"

The small bell rings as if it's on top of a watchtower as a small man hits the steel cage wall. Everyone around it lets out a roar as two medium sized men rush in, and drag the man to safety. The winner lets out a loud, bear roar throwing its arms into the air while trying to reach the heavens.

"Arnold the boxing black bear wins again giving him an undefeated streak of two hundred!" The announcer bellows into his microphone outside the cage." He is an unstoppable force of nature to be reckoned with folks! Is there anyone foolish- I mean brave-enough to fight this monster and manage to pull of the greatest win in history!?"

Immediately, Storm makes his way over to the entrance with Naxah in tow.

"I'll do it," Storm replies volunteering for an opponent.

"We have a challenger!" The Announcer shouts walking over to Storm who is befuddled.

He hands, rather places, the giant stuffed animal to Naxah, who pets its head gingerly. The announcer throws his left arm around Storm's shoulders, a sigh that Storm became his immediate buddy against his will.

"What is your name?" The Announcer asks as everything becomes silent.

"Storm," Storm replies into the microphone.

"Ah, that is a wonderful stage name!" The Announcer retorts," They call you that because you're so fast right?"

"No, that's actually my real name," Storm counters into the microphone," and yes I am fast."

"Tell me, why are you doing this?"

"Well-"

"For me!" Naxah exclaims cutting him off.

Then the announcer becomes the bouncer as he removes himself from Storm, and onto Naxah.

"Oh so this is the reason why you decided to do this?" The Announcer teases Storm as the audience lets out a loud _Aww._

"Well-" Storm begins.

"Yes he even won me a stuffed animal earlier!" Naxah exclaims cutting him off once again," and we're even going to get married one day!"

Everyone does the thing again as Storm raises an eyebrow at her.

_You're putting words into my mouth that aren't really true, yet, _Storm thinks beyond helpless. _I thought this was just a date not letting everyone in on our not-so-real love life! Ah, my luck with females has just left the area like Elvis._

"So does that mean he loves me?" Naxah asks.

Right about now, Storm was ready to strangle her or slapping himself to death. Maybe even the announcer.

"If he did that for you, then that means he really must care about darling," The Announcer replies making a profit over the not-so-true love story between them." Tell me, what is your name?"

"Naxah," Naxah replies blushing.

"Well there you have it folks! The boy whose name is Storm and the sweetheart Naxah have decided to become newlyweds one day, and now he is defending his love for her by fighting against the killing machine, Arnold himself!"

Once more the crowd becomes alive again over the false love story between the two, making the wall between the truth impossible to break or go around.

_I hate my life sometimes, but this is what I get for coming back to this nuthouse, _Storm thinks as the cage opens and he enters the ring.

Arnold, the boxing bear, sniffs the air for a brief moment, trying to find the scent of fear emitting from his opponent. Storm is unphased however, and looks at the bear in confusion.

"You trying to smell what came out of your ass or what?" Storm questions.

"Oh, Storm has just trash-talked the opponent!" The Announcer shouts his voice lifting itself above the crowd." Is Arnold just going to let him disrespect him like that!?"

"Oh come on!" Storm shouts turning his body to the announcer, his back to the bear." He's a stupid, filthy, black bear do you really think he knows-"

Suddenly, Storm is knocked off his feet as he flies into the left wall back first. Arnold has now managed to assess the situation, and is now going commando. The audience roars as the bell rings a little too late.

"Me and my big mouth," Storm groans dazed, but manages to get up quickly.

Then he runs at the bear who in turn punches him in the stomach sending him into the place where he came. Using the wall like a springboard, he bounces off, and then gives a high right kick to the bears head. But somehow the bear is faster, and blocks the attack like a real boxer staggering Storm in midair. He flips backwards a few feet away from Arnold as the bear misses his upper right slash aimed at his midsection.

"Go Arnold!" Naxah shouts at the wall behind Storm.

_Wait she's rooting against me!? _Storm thinks standing tall despite he's losing, _ain't that a bitch?_

Storm disappears like the wind, reappearing above the bear, and behind the bear, which quickly faces him. Before the bear can act, Storm brings his left elbow down on the bear's head, which causes him to fall down. Storm lands in front of the bear giving one of his confident smirks.

"Not so tough are ya, ya thick headed mammal!?" Storm gloats.

Suddenly, Arnold shoots up letting out a loud, angry predator roar at Storm. Arnold slashes at Storm's head and Storm has to duck just to avoid being decapitated. He cartwheels out of the way of another slash attack, standing at the bear's side. Then he decides to stop this idiotic game by punching at the bear's side, shoving his hands against his skin and surging with great force that the bear roars in pain. It falls forward causing the crowd to go dead quiet, so quiet that a feather could be dropped here and be heard.

"Storm wins!" Storm exclaims although he is talking to himself.

* * *

"This is it!" Xemnas exclaims excited for the last thing they had planned for them." The most important, and heartbreaking, time of the carnival itself!"

"The part where you talk to yourself like a cartoon villain?" Roxas questions backstage with Xemnas in the large tent.

"No, you incompent fool!" Xemnas snaps rubbing his hands together like a true cartoon villain," the part where we see Naxah's heart explode into tiny little pieces like a grenade!"

"Isn't that a little too harsh?" Roxas asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nonsense! We are an organization that doesn't know the meaning of the word mercy, or most word!" Xemnas shouts with a dramatic flourish of his hands his voice like a cartoon villain.

"Naxah, I doubt that you're gonna win with the outfit you have on," Storm says dully as he follows Naxah to the tent.

"Master, I wish you would stop doubting my intellect!" Naxah debates her eyes on the prize," I know that if I put my mind to it, I can do anything!"

_Well, at least she has the confidence I usually have ag- ah I'm screwed!_ Storm thinks as they approach the sign in desk.

"Nobody here, huh?" Storm remarks looking around.

About ten minutes later the actual show began, with each of the contestants walking across the stage. Storm was amazed at who the judges were. First there was Leon/Squall who was dressed like The Lone Ranger. Second, there was Sephorith who was dressed up like a pimp. Finally, there was Hades who was dressed up like Barrack Obama. Why is anyone's best guess. The judges were cold blooded almost like Loan Sharks or Lawyers. Storm remembers what happened to poor, poor, poor, Yuffie when she was dressed up like an Egyptian princess.

"What is that supposed to be?" Leon/Squall coughed after she went across." Tifa without her make-up in the morning?"

"I thought it was a fake hooker looking for a job," Sephorith replied," or Jasmine dressed up like a belly dancer."

"I give it a three," Hades replies shrugging," I had a wife that looked like that. Too bad she was too lazy to make me lunch. How hard is it to make a grill cheese sandwich?! Even Dorkcules could make something as simple as that."

"Hopefully the next one will be better," Leon/Squall sighed.

Then Naxah's name was called. What was her outfit that we have yet to state what it is? Well, first it started out as a Fairy Princess outfit then it was trashed. Next, it became an Amazonian Warrior outfit that was also trashed. Then it became a dog outfit that had parts from each of the others. Costume by costume failure played out leaving the final product. A Fairy-Warrior-Dog-Cat-Bear-Lion-Ninja-Cinderella-thing with a spiked, dog collar around her neck, cow utters attached to her stomach, cat bells around her wrists and ankles, and a tiara to top it all off. It was the costume wreck of the season reminding Storm of his last Halloween costume, which did not look pretty. Hence the reason he hates Halloween, but not the only one.

After she walked across the judges had a shocked look on their faces-like they just say the most horrific thing in existence.

_Well, it was nice having her happy as a bee, _Storm thought to himself preparing for the worst.

"That was…." Leon began at a loss for words.

"What was that?" Sephorith questioned also at a loss for words.

"Holy Aphrodite!" Hades gasped the same.

Then what occurred afterwards will forever is engraved in Storm's memories.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The three shout in usion.

_WHAT THE- WHAT THE- WHAT THE- HOW THE- WHY THE- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? _Storm thought all logic leaving the planet at what just happened.

"That was the best costume I have ever seen! An original style than the others we see!" Leon/Squall shouts standing on top of his chair in amazement." Something that stands out against the modern day garbage!"

"Yes that was better than seeing Yuffie dressing up like a moron!" Sephorith agrees his black wing sprouting out and becoming a white wing." I have seen the light!"

"That reminds me of all the worlds, races, people, and wives, I had conquered!" Hades exclaims becoming a red flame.

Storm was beyond confused, and dumbfounded. He looked at the Panda bear on his back.

"I don't suppose you had this coming either, did you?" Storm asked waiting for the Panda to reply back.

* * *

After that happened they made their way to the end of the carnival, where a zip line box thing was waiting. Yes, I don't know the name of the thing, sue me.

"Wait this was here the entire time!?" Storm exclaims surprised.

"Yes, and all around," The Taco Vendor Guy replies in a suit and tie. "If you looked around you would have seen them. They are the solution to ending a romantic evening. We just installed these at seven."

"Well, at least it-"Storm begins then realizes what the guy just said." Wait what?"

"C'mon Master!" Naxah shouts in happiness wearing the _Halloween Costume Contest Queen_ sash around her like a seat belt. The word _King_ was scratched out with red marker, and above it was _Queen_." It'll be fun!"

"Well, okay as long as that thing is stable," Storm sighs letting Naxah pull him on the cart.

The Taco Vendor Guy closes the door, and pulls the lever which lifts the thing off the ground and into the air slowly. Inside, Storm places the Panda bear next to him, which takes up nearly the entire bench he's sitting on while Naxah looks out the window.

"Wow, look how far up we are!" Naxah exclaims in amazement as Storm turns his head and looks out the glass window.

"Yeah almost makes me miss my home world," Storm agrees admiring the view.

The two sit in silence as Naxah decides to break the gap, and take the Panda bear off the seat, and place it where she was. Then she sits next to Storm, and puts her head against his left shoulder.

"Master, why did you come back?" Naxah asks.

"Eh, I got tired of sitting on the bus waiting to go back to my home world," Storm replies," don't like sitting around and doing nothing."

"Oh," Naxah replies meekly.

The two sit in silence again as Storm lets out a heavy sigh.

"Besides, it'd be boring at my home world anyway," Storm adds," not really developed yet, and there's still a lot of work to be done. The guys at the guild would get on about me screwing up every little thing I do."

"Master, you don't screw things up," Naxah replies," sometimes but you always manage to fix them later."

"Yeah, but you make too many mistakes, people treat you differently. Never stop talking about how you screwed up this, and when you actually do manage to have a successful launch, they wait till you screw up the next thing. That's just the way life is, I suppose."

A silence falls once more as singing is heard.

"Master-"Naxah begins.

"Can I blow them up now!?" Demyx shouts on top of the clock tower with the others who are watching through separate high powered binoculars.

"Leave 'em be," Xigbar replies shrugging," there's little we can do now."

"Besides, it'd be murder to do that," Larxene replies.

"Fine," Demyx replies throwing the RPG off the tower.

When it hits the ground however, the entrance blows up becoming a tree that is about to fall. The others look at Demyx who chuckles nervously.

"Whoopsies!" Demyx chuckles as it begins to sway to the side.

"TIMBER!" Lexaeus shouts disappearing in a corridor of darkness.

The others just give a death glare at Demyx as the clock tower falls like a tree.

"Master is life hard?" Naxah asks.

"Depends on how you live it, Naxah, but sometimes we can't control it."

The cart disappears into darkness as the sky is lit up by stars. The stars form a constellation of the organization each doing the task stated the day Naxah revealed herself. Then, as if by magic, Storm appears next to Naxah smiling like a madman. Below the group a phrase forms. It reads:

_Naxah, the Fifteenth Member- Happy Halloween._

* * *

**Well that's a wrapped up chicken wrap dipped in ranch dressing, and covered in melted cheese. Which I wonder how it tastes or if I can make it. Has anyone tired that before? Anyway, that was one; yes one, of the Halloween chapters. What you thought that _this _would be the only chapter? Whose story do you think you're reading!? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I know it took me a lot of time to complete, so if you flame I'm gonna ki- right can't threaten the readers/viewers. The longest at almost 5k so if you aren't bored, then read this. Anyway, happy Halloween everybody and enjoy the holidays to the extent! I know I won't since I'm way too old for that mess, and would be never looked at the same way again! Nstorm out!**


	33. Chapter 33 Drunks and Naxah

**Welcome back, and I really need to update more of these stories before next week. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"No, I don't think that Roxas can teach you that Naxah," Storm sighs after Naxah's biggest question and request of her other infamous requests there has been.

"But Master-" Naxah begins holding the object in her hands in front of her like a little kid revealing something to their superiors.

"No Naxah besides why do you need how to waterboard anyway?" Storm asks piniching the bridge of his nose.

"In case I go to the beach one day," Naxah replies with the innocence of a child.

"Naxah-" Storm begins when his phone rings. "What is it this time?"

Screaming is heard followed by chanting as someone gets hit in the face. Storm blinks twice before hanging up, and then looking at Naxah.

"Look, I gotta pick up Demyx, and Xigbar from the bar...again," Storm says to her letting the moment pass into an awkward silence before he decides to leave.

"Wait, Master!" Naxah calls after him running after him," what's a bar!?"

* * *

Demyx and Xigbar stumble out of the bar, laughing and having their arms wrapped around each other. Storm is leaning on the red truck he bought from some guy on street, today, and is looking at his phone ignoring the two drunks coming to him. Naxah however is watching them.

"You idiots coming or not!?" Storm shouts after they stumble about the same area for five minutes.

"Come on man!" Demyx slurs moving his hands with a dramatic flourish," you know how much-" He lets out a loud burp before continuing." How much it means to me for you to come to my party! You know the toga one!"

"As if!" Xigbar shouts like a drill segrenate," you know how much death there was in Vietnam! I should know since I was in it!"

"Yeah, what position were you?" Storm sighs being tired of this already.

"FOREST GUMP!" Xigbar bails going into tears," you know-you know how much fun he was!? We shared our first kiss before he was killed by a flying sausage!"

"Old man, you have lost your flying hopping mind," Storm sighs putting his phone in his pocket," now can we go!?"

"No way!" Demyx shouts in denial," you and Naxah have a kid!?"

Demyx marches over to a fire hydrant and picks it out of the ground, a geyser of water erupting from the hole. He then tosses the fire-hydrant-baby into the air like a real baby, and catches it spinning it around like an actual baby. Storm blinks at Xigbar, who grabs the baby, and starts talking to it but more gibberish than actual language.

"You know, I'm gonna wait this out," Storm decides going to the driver's door and getting in the car.

As he closes the door, and puts on his seat belt Naxah looks at him with the Curious George look. Storm sighs then takes his seat belt off.

"What do you wanna know?" Storm sighs preparing for anothe lecture.

"What's wrong with them?" Naxah asks pointing at the two drunkards that are treating a fire hydrant like a baby.

"Well, they've had a little too much," Storm replies then realizes he's talking to Naxah." They have had too many beers or alcholoc bevagers."

"But why are they like that?" Naxah repeats.

"See, when people drink too much alcohol they tend to act like idiots. Their reactions, and brain activity is slown down by a massive amount. But they keep drinking till they become idiots, and start acting like they ain't got no sense-like those tow."

"Will it wear off?"

"With time. See, they have to get sober, and enter a period of hangover before they're okay, but they'll be fine."

"How-"

"Depending on how much ten and an half hours. So by the morning they should be okay."

The two sit in the car as the idiots continue their baby assualt.

"Master, have you ever been like them before?"

"I don't drink alcohol-which is what we call those two out there. Once you start, you never stop."

"Can I start the drinking thing?"

"You do that, I'm gonna find out who gave you it and kill them. So no, I don't want you drinking."

Storm has that feeling that something's gonna go wrong.

* * *

**I know its short, but I gotta do something-actually I'm getting kicked out of the library in eight minutes, so yes its a two part saga. Whatever you call it. Peace!**


	34. Chapter 34 Drunken Love?

**Welcome back, and forget about eating toast with extra butter on it with spagetti in it, and pretending its Texas Toast or something. Not that I have tried that but ya know, ya know? Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Look, w**ould it kill you two to stop drinking so much!?" Storm exclaims walking into the Grey Area follwed by Demyx and Xigbar who are wearing sunglasses.

"Look, we love to party like hell, so yeah!" Demyx exclaims walking to the couch.

"There's a difference between parting, and having a drinking problem," Storm sighs sitting in the only armchair in the room.

"We're not alcoholics!" Xigbar debates then takes out a flask filled with beer and drinks it in one gulp. He puts it back in his robe." We're the opposite of alcoholics!"

"Moronolics?" Storm guesses raising an eyebrow." Look, I don't care what you two do, as long as I'm outta it. And Naxah since she's like what? Already crazy enough. I don't want to see her drugged up or whatever."

"But what if she's different? Like non-crazy different?" Xigbar asks taking out another flask.

Storm imagines Naxah actually being a normal girl for a split second. Then he remembers the time she was mad at him. Finally, he imagines himself actually marrying a non-crazy Naxah.

"Then he'd have to marry her!" Demyx exclaims summoning his sitar.

"Ah hell nah!" Roxas exclaims rushing into the room." Niggas I'm black!"

They look at Roxas who is actually black in skin color. The three blink at him twice then look at each other.

"Why?" Storm asks beyond confused.

"Traced the god-damn family tree of mine's and turns out I'm 11.9% black!" Roxas exclaims.

"From where!?" Storm exclaims getting up.

"Some DNA cite that'll trace your goddamn family goddamnit!" Roxas exclaims.

"Calm down, we'll get this fixed!"

Storm walks over to Xigbar and hols his hand out, waiting for him to give it up. And he does it. About twelve flasks filled with beer.

"DNA site my ass!"

As the two walk out Demyx smiles devilishly at Xigbar.

* * *

The two managed to convince Xemnas to throw a party because of Storm's birthday is on this very day. It was extremely easy to do as Xemnas wanted to do something like this for a while. To celebrate their achievements. Which is not very much, but you know. Anyway, the two people in charge of getting the alcohol are Axel and Naxah, who Axel decided to bring on another learning experience. As if they don't do enough of that already.

"Axel?" Naxah asks as they walk into Twilight Town." Why are we having a party?"

"Well, its Storm's birthday apparently," Axel replies scratching the back of his head gingerly." And Xemnas wanted to celebrate our achievements."

"What achievements?" Naxah asks befuddled as hell.

"No clue," Axel sighs.

The two walk in silence as a bird flies into a building.

"Axel what's a party?" Naxah asks.

"A party is when we celebrate achievements or each other- basically we get together and fun!" Axel exclaims taking his wallet out.

"What's it like?" Naxah asks her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well there are two types of parties," Axel explains," the first one is a birthday party. We celebrate people's ages by singing a birthday song, and eating cake. The birthday person also gets a bunch of presents because they're special. You got all this down?"

"Yes, sir!" Naxah exclaims finishing her writing on her notepad.

"Next is the actual party. We basically have fun with each other- a social gathering of sorts but without cake, and presents and all that jazz. Food, craziness and beer."

"Like what Demyx and Xigbar drank when Storm picked them up yesterday?" Naxah clarifies.

"Yeah, that stuff. Beer, and kegs-which contain lots of beer in a metal keg. To drink from it we use a tube that pumps out-"

Naxah snickers for a moment before Axel continues.

"Pumps out the beer so we can drink it. Except we don't listen, and drink it from the keg while doing a handstand. Anything else?"

"What does it taste like?"

Axel turns his head back, and walks into a store while trying to think of a response that would be appropriate for her. But all that pops up is the one thing that they aren't supposed to do. Unless they want to live.

* * *

"It could be worse," Storm assure Roxas as they return to the castle." You could be related to me."

"Yeah, but I'm done with free sites that say there is no rip-offs or whatever," Roxas sighs.

"Yet you'll do it anyway," Storm replies making Roxas shrug.

Roxas decides to go back to his room leaving Storm with nothing to do. Except go to the Grey Area which has the scent of-

"Beer?" Storm asks himself after waliking a level up." What the hell is going on?"

Storm enters the Grey Area as everyone, except Xion, has a beer in their hands and are yelling at each other like idiots. Marluxia is in a diaper while Demyx is feeding hin a baby bottle full of beer. As for Xemnas he is hitting Larxene on the butt with a whip. He sighs loudly before pinching the bridge between his nose. With one pulse beat he causes the lights to flicker for a few second causing everyone to look around in horror. Yes, sweet drunken horror.

"ALIENS!" Xaldin shouts looking around frantically," PROTECT THE BEER WOMAN!"

Xaldin quickly runs and scoops up the woman made of beer bottles in his arms then hides behind Lexaeus who is dressed up as Batman. The lights stop as everyone starts talking again.

"Morons who has the strongest lightning power in here!?" Storm exclaims causing everyone to turn their attention to Storm.

They all pause like statues. Then somebody stumbles out of the crowd like a hooker with a broken ankle, and with the walk of an old man who still thinks that he's a player. That somebody is Naxah.

"Happy Birthday Waster!" Naxah slurs while walking to Storm like an infant, but in reality an infant could walk better than her.

She falls forward and Storm catches her as she nearly brings him down with her. She is in a loincloth and a coconut bra smelling like a brewery taken out of the ground after a beer spill. To top it off she's singing a random song and has replaced most of the lyrics with hotdogs, hamburgers, and beating the hell out of James Bond. Other than that she's like a baby after drinking a formerly soda bottle, from a well-known company, that had cocaine in it.

"Who gave her alcohol!?" Storm exclaims as everyone points at Lexaeus.

"I'm Lexman!" Lexaeus shouts grabbing a beer, swallowing it in less than five seconds then crushes the can on his head.

"What was it?" Storm sigh.

"Beer," Xemnas replies.

"Okay whatever," Storm replies shrugging," at least it ain't moonshine since that would've killed her."

"Waster!" Naxah coos drunkenly while stroking Storm's chest lightly." Guess what time it is."

"What?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow.

"PORNO TIME!" Naxah slurs while bringing her head back.

"Dear god please help me before he jump off a bridge together," Storm mutters." How much beer did she have?"

"About twelve cans," Demyx replies.

"Okay so since she has lower enzymes than males she would've been drunk at the end of her first-it is the first time she's ever been drinking. Her BAC increases by like... .005 every minute or hour. So she should be equally drunk. Or over the limit. Luckily you didn't give her moonshine otherwise I'd have to kill you all. That mess can kill somebody that just started drinking."

"Waster, I know what you did this morning you naughty boy!" Naxah slurs while tapping Storm on the nose five times giving a sly smile.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shut up!" Storm stutters blushing deeply." You don't know what I did anyway!"

"Yes, I do Waster, but it's something that I do every day while thinking of you!" Naxah slurs this time petting Storm on his head as he lifts her up.

"What is this 'thing' Naxah-y?" Marluxia asks as everyone takes a seat.

"Well, it's something that we all do while thinking a suggestive thought!" Naxah exclaims.

"Which I don't do!" Storm debates rather quickly," I mean that's just wrong! And I certainly don't think of Naxah while doing this! Or that!"

"Waster, never say never."

Naxah then winks at him causing him to become red as fire while everyone gasps.

"I never knew you were so naughty Naxy!" Marluxia exclaims like a woman and this time nobody notices." You have to teach me your secrets!"

"I spy on Waster every day and know all his routines!" Naxah exclaims smilingly devilishly." After all, we are going to be married one day!"

"No-" Storm begins.

"Never say never Storm!" Marluxia exclaims effectively shutting him up.

"Waster, I tired!"

"Then go to sl-"

Naxah, drunk out of her mind, throws herself onto Storm grabbing his left arm, and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

"Why and how did I get like this?" Storm mutters as he is in the bed with Naxah, who fell asleep in less than five seconds.

Naxah lets out a loud fart causing Storm to groan again. The worse part of this is that he is in the back, while Naxah is in the front as Naxah said that he could whatever he'd like to her. Even if he did the farting would stop him or kill him. But the bad part you ask?

He has to survive this for ten hours.


	35. Chapter 35 It Came From A Pot

Everybody decided to go out for another mission, one that is way too dangerous for Naxah to go out on. So she has divided the hours between learning how to be a better cook, for Storm, and reading a book on how to be a mother. Naxah already has a plan thought out. Storm's going to confess his love for her then they're going to be married then they're gonna have five kids-two girls and two boys but the third could be any gender. All while Naxah is eighteen to twenty-six. Then they're gonna grow old and spend the rest of their days together in peace while their kids bring their grandkids over for visits. Oh, and Storm will become a god that will feed her tacos whenever she's hungry. The last one was when she was craving tacos, but never say never.

Anyway, now she has finished making a cheese cake that looks like a giant piece of poop, and reading the entire book and is now staring at the cake while sitting at the table by herself. Again.

_Why can't I go out on dangerous missions with everyone else!? _Naxah thinks while frowning at the cake. _Xion can go and she has smaller boobs and a butt than me! But she can fight and has a keyblade while I have a chocolate cheese cake._

She cuts a piece of while sighing, grabs the piece and takes a bite out of it something oozing out from it as her mouth is covered in goo and brown crumbs.

_What can I do besides make cakes, and read books? All they every think I am is a maid. Half the time at least. And Xemnas didn't reveal me until now! There just has to be something for me to do! _

Then it hits her. Vexens lab equipment.

_There has to be something in his lab equipment! Alright! A mission called... Lab Breach!_

Naxah throws the piece on the ground, and shoots up out of her seat pointing at the sky like Lady Liberty in the USA.

"Missin accepted!" Naxah exclaims then her stomach rumbles." Bathroom!"

* * *

Storm flew into the pillar somewhere in Aladdin's world while his swords are drawn. They have been fighting the beast for five hours now. A monster of great portions that shows no mercy.

Winnie The Pooh.

"How is this possible!?" Storm exclaims getting up for the tenth time today." He's a bear!"

"He is our worst enemy!" Xemnas exclaims walking up next to Storm with a machine gun in his hands." He has decimated us for years!"

"Where did you get the machine gun?" Storm asks confused.

"I AM MASTER OVER NOTHING ITSELF MAKING ME MASTER AND RULER OF NOTHING!" Xemnas shouts like a spartan commander." BUT TODAY I SHALL BE RULER OVER YOU MY WORST ENEMY! THIS. IS. NOT. FOR. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Xemnas fires the gun as Winnie holds his hand out, a force field protecting him. Xemnas stops firing and throws the gun at Winnie, who catches it.

"MORON!" Storm shouts as everyone joins him," YOU DON'T GIVE THE ENEMY AN ADVANTAGE WHEN THEY ALREADY ARE KICKING OUR ASSES!"

"SORRY! I'M A LEADER NOT A FIGHTER! IT'S NOT IN MY JOB DESCRIPTION!" Xemnas shouts back.

The barrel slowly turns as Storm points both of his swords into the air.

"IT'S TIME TO COMBINE!" Storm shouts as Demyx cheers in joy," SIXTEEN RANGERS! LET'S GO!"

Everyone throws their weapons into the air while Demyx plays the hard rock version of the original Power Rangers complete with sound effects. The weapons turn into balls of different colors and combine with Storm's swords. As the light rains out a battle cry is heard.

"LET'S GO! ULTIMATE SWORD GUN WEAPON THING! I DON'T KNOW A NAME FOR THIS BUT FIRE!"

An explosion rains out, one so large that it causes Sora to wake up from his slumber, and run into the ocean in fear for the Kairi clones.

* * *

Naxah, after using the bathroom, reads a lab book titled _DO NOT READ TOUCH SMELL LOOK ADMIRE OR THINK ABOUT THIS BOOK! I'M TALKING TO YOU NAXAH! I KNOW YOU TOOK TWELVE OF MY FLASKS AND A LOVE POTION! AGAIN!_

Vexen doesn't know Naxah.

She found a special recipe one so dangerous that it could spell disaster for the organization. Mainly Storm, but I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is from the beginning, and if you can't you'll find out later.

"This is easy!" Naxah exclaims picking up the right ingredients for a change." But a sample of DNA is a little naughty, but whatever Vexen says."

To Naxah DNA means some weird sex thing when it means something else. Which means she had to get a swab of Storm's semen from his underwear that he left in his bathroom. And she spit in the witch pot Vexen had in the room, and mixed it all together. Naxah also said an indication that shouldn't be said while doing this since it requires a lot of magical energy. Who are we kidding any moron can do this. Vexen's just an idiot that doesn't believe in magic and all that.

Suddenly, the castle began to shake like a giant was stomping around and the pot began to emit a purple smoke that smelled like rotten eggs. Naxah held on to the pot, acciendently tipping it over a little; the liquid jumping out on the floor a little. Then the shaking stops. Silence. That is until something popped out from the pot. Something that made Naxah scream at first, but it became friendly.

And it yelled Mama.

* * *

"How did that finish him off again?" Storm asks Xemnas as the group returns to the castle.

"Who knows, but he'll be back," Xemnas replies clutching his fist in the air vengefully.

"Yeah, but I'm starving!" Demyx groans patting his stomach.

"That's my line!" Lexaeus bickers as everyone laughs.

"Yawl make the corniest jokes ever," Storm replies grinning from ear to ear." But I can't complain."

"Yeah, but lets hope that Naxah doesn't try to kill us with whatever slop shes made," Roxas adds as everyone groans.

"That's just mean guys!" Storm exclaims as they are near the dinning room." I know she's a bad cook, but-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Storm walks into the kitchen and then draws his swords, pointing at Naxah. Xemnas walks in next, and summons a basketball shaped grenade out of nowhere. Next, Xigbar walks in, and becomes so scared he passes out as Xaldin walks in, and he becomes fear frozen that he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and he's stuck like a fish out of water. Vexen walks in, and immediately runs out screaming that he wants his momma. Lexaeus walks in and he jumps into Zexion's arms, but ends up squashing the poor Bookworm like a pancake. Zexion yells out in surprise and pain. Saix walks in and walks back out his face looking like he just saw Marluxia having sex with the leader of Transformers. Axel walks in screams bloody murder then explodes into flames-spontanous combusting on the spot. Demyx walks in, and is immediately turned into a little boy who has seen the coolest thing ever. Luxord walks in and walks back out saying he's got to fix his insanity before he rapes Xion. Marluxia walks in and is immediately turned into a little girl who has seen something adorable. Larxene walks in then screams in horror turning as pale as Xemnas' butt. Roxas walks in and jumps into Xions arms, but Xion summons her keyblade, and hits him with it sending him into the kitchen like a baseball bat. Xion's face is red from doing that.

Naxah however is busy feeding the thing in her arms wrapped in white blankets. The thing looks like a demon with its black reptile skin, white teeth with shark teeth and vampire fangs, and neon color eyes that beat at anybody with a soul or scare anyone. Its head is large yet defined with baby devil horns sticking out from it. It has hair mixed with Naxah's brown, brown sugar like hair and Storm's black hair- a weird type of brunette. Naxah is feeding it milk from a bottle that she found lying around, and washed it in bleach fifty times before washing it out with water. On the table are fifty empty milk cartoons.

"Oh hello everone!" Naxah exclaims looking at them with glee," I made a baby!"

Storm looks at everyone who is flabbergasted. Only one thing crosses his mind.

"Who's the baby daddy?" Storm sings.

"YOU ARE!" Everyone replies.

"Ah, hell naw!" Storm shouts," what kind o f plot is this!?"

"Dude, you really expect anything normal from this story and author?" Demyx asks him confused.

"Well, no but this is just ridiculous!" Storm exclaims.

"Hey, it's gonna take another chapter to explain everything plus the next thing!" Xion clarifies.

"Well, we've broken the fourth wall yet again," Storm sighs.


	36. Chapter 36 He is not the Father!

_Last time, since we are too lazy for an actual summary, this happened!_

_Storm walked into the kitchen and then drew his swords, pointing them at Naxah. Xemnas walked in next, and summoned a basketball shaped grenade out of nowhere. Next, Xigbar walked in, and became so scared he passed out as Xaldin walked in, and he became fear frozen that he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he's stuck looking like a fish out of water. Vexen walked in, and immediately ran out screaming that he wanted his momma. Lexaeus walked in and he jumped into Zexion's arms, but ended up squashing the poor Bookworm like a pancake. Zexion yelled out in surprise and pain. Saix walked in and walked back out his face looking like he just saw Marluxia having sex with the leader of Transformers. Axel walked in screamed bloody murder then exploded into flames-spontaneous combusting on the spot. Demyx walked in, and was immediately turned into a little boy who had just seen the coolest thing ever. Luxord walked in and walked back out saying he's got to fix his insanity before he rapes Xion. Marluxia walked in and was immediately turned into a little girl who had just seen something adorable. Larxene walked in then screamed in horror turning as pale as Xemnas' butt. Roxas walked in and jumped into Xions arms, but Xion summoned her key blade, and hitted him with it sending him into the kitchen like a baseball bat. Xion's face was red from doing that._

_Naxah however was busy feeding the thing in her arms wrapped in white blankets. The thing looked like a demon with its black reptile skin, white teeth with shark teeth and vampire fangs, and neon color eyes that beated at anybody with a soul or scares anyone. Its head was large yet defined with baby devil horns sticking out from it. It had hair mixed with Naxah's brown, brown sugar like hair and Storm's black hair- a weird type of brunette. Naxah was feeding it milk from a bottle that she found lying around, and washed it in bleach fifty times before washing it out with water. On the table were fifty empty milk cartoons._

_"Oh hello everyone!" Naxah exclaimed looking at them with glee," I made a baby!"_

_Now we return to your regularly scheduled enjoyment._

* * *

"What the hell is that-that thing!?" Storm exclaims electricity flying off him and his swords.

"Our baby Master," Naxah replies while smiling at the beast baby," isn't he cute?"

"She's gone crazy!" Xemnas exclaims talking into an invisible radio in his left hand." Xehanort, we have a problem!"

"Oh pipe down!" Roxas exclaims walking out of the kitchen while rubbing his head." It's not the end of the world."

"Back to the baby, how did you make him!?" Storm exclaims confused.

"She took your semen, and shot it up her VJ with a water gun filled with water!" Demyx exclaims proving that he is the biggest moron of the decade." Duh! C'mon man juts use your head, and think!"

"Moron, I know semen can swim when it touches water, which is why- but anyway, that's just plain moronic!" Storm exclaims." But even that would be impossible due to the fact that thing looks like it was born about two hours ago."

"Four hours Master, but I would guess less from the father!" Naxah exclaims as the baby drinks the last of the milk." And aren't you a hungry little thing are you! Yes you are!"

Naxah begins to tickle the baby much to everyone else's horror.

"Well, who's making dinner?" Storm asks looking around." Since Larxy left-"

Larxene storms into the room, with a hammer in her hands and a murderous glare in her eyes, making Storm run into the kitchen being chased by her.

* * *

"Okay, so Naxah did a recipe from one of your lab books- that you took every possible precaution to make sure she _wouldn't_ get it- and were too stupid to try out to see its effects, and now its effects are being showed right now?" Storm quizzes Vexen while they are all in Xemnas' room.

"Well yes, but I thought she would take heed of the warning I left," Vexen replies shrugging.

"She's Naxah for Black Winged Angels sake!" Storm exclaims slapping his forehead," what makes you think-"

"If I may or am I going to be called a three headed slut sucking three cocks again?" Xion interrupts after being silenced by Storm for talking.

"I said I was sorry, but the floor is yours," Storm replies walking over to the armchair, and yanking Roxas out of it.

"Well, I thought maybe we should just let it be I mean-" Xion begins.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CRUSTY FLAT CHESTED WHORE!" Storm exclaims pointing at Xion while getting up from the armchair.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BLACK HAIRED TASER!" Xion exclaims at Storm effectively shutting him up.

"I agree with Xion, and this is the first time the organization has agreed on something for once," Larxene agrees as everyone nods their heads.

"Are you all crazy!?" Storm exclaims confused," you're just gonna let this slide like you do Demyx when he picks at food that we save for a couple of days!?"

"Hey, bro, don't be hating on me!" Demyx shouts.

"This is different Storm," Axel replies." I mean sure she may be crazy, but this is something that might calm her down a little. Besides, this gets something off her list of plans for you Storm. Or with you for that matter."

"But I'm not gonna spend my days with her!" Storm exclaims.

"Whatever the point is that we are going to leave her like this, and eat dinner like a family!" Xemnas exclaims tears forming in his eyes." I'm sorry-it's just that- THEY GROW UP SO FAST!"

He buries his hands into his face, crying like a baby as Ultimecia shrugs.

"I was happy he was gone," Ultimecia replies.

* * *

The dinner could be better. But better would mean worse so what would worse mean? Everyone is waiting for whatever Xion is making, and watching Storm and Naxah with Axel in between the two. Naxah is busy trying to calm down the beast baby who is crying like a real baby. Storm is looking at his phone, scrolling through his text messages. Everyone, except Axel and Ultimecia, has a bucket of popcorn ready and has a handful in their hands. The baby then reaches out toward Storm making Naxah gasp in awe.

"Aw... he wants his daddy!" Naxah exclaims looking at Storm smiling in glee.

Everyone looks at Storm who slowly turns his head towards Naxah, and they put the popcorn in their mouth enjoying the show about to take place.

"Wha?" Storm asks giving a confused look and a spiritless tone.

"What do you mean 'Wha?' your baby wants his father!" Naxah exclaims confused holding the baby toward Storm.

The beast baby grabs one of Axel's spikes, and pulls on it causing the Hothead to yelp in surprise.

"Not me!" Axel exclaims trying to break free of its hold.

"That thing with hands like claws?" Storm asks looking at the baby as if it's an alien." Please, that's a joke."

"No, its not!" Naxah debates prying the baby's hand from Axel's hair." And I don't appreciate the way you are treating our son!"

"Our son!? Since when did I become a father of a mutant produced from a witch's pot in the labatory of a mad scientist!?"

Naxah gasps while covering the baby's ears.

"Dinner's ready!" Xion exclaims happily lugging a giant pot of stew into the kitchen, and puts it on the center of the table." Took a long time, but I poured my heart and soul into this!"

"You take that back! Naxah growls like a scorned woman.

"She's right!" Demyx exclaims through a mouthful of popcorn," hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!"

"Oh, I just killed the fury with my storm, so now its hell hath no fury than an angry Thunder God! And no I won't!"

"Oh, you're just a big popo head!"

"Really!? Real mature Naxah! Next, you're gonna bust out the 'Gosh darn its' and 'Golly Jees'!"

"I would like it if you all started to eat it," Xion reminds everyone." I mean it took me a long time to make this. And I poured my heart and soul into this."

"Master, I don't like you making fun of our son like he's abnormal!"

"Abnormal!? There ain't no such thing as abnormal when you're talking about humans, but I don't know what that thing is! And you're one to talk being the queen of abnormals!"

Everyone gasps as Naxah becomes angry.

"Would you please eat the god damn stew damnit!?" Xion exclaims furious." It took me two hours of my freaking life just to make this one stew, and if you're not going to eat it I'm going to be very upset!"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, the pot flies at Xion, who is at the other end of the table, and explodes halfway on its path the stew going everywhere. It covers Xion who then begins to cry which leads into a wail, and finally leads into her running away.

"I can't believe you think that way about me Master!" Naxah exclaims then wraps up her baby, and stands up." I guess this baby won't have a father!"

"I guess it won't either!" Storm exclaims also standing up.

Axel remains seated as if he knows nothing's going to happen. The two look at each other like parents arguing.

"Good day sir/ma'am!" The two shout at each other then walk the opposite way out of the dining room.

As they exit everyone is left with that note.

"Who needs TV!?" Demyx exclaims like an idiot.

Everyone slaps their foreheads.

* * *

**Wow. Looks like there's some drama going on here. What's gonna happen? Find out next time on- okay too television like. Just come back for the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37 Make up

Naxah and Storm have been avoiding each other, and even ignoring the other's presence whenever they're in the same room. Everybody else is stuck in the middle as they have to pick favorites bringing about the first Great Division in the organazation. But not really since they switch every hour or so.

"This is ridiculous!" Xigbar exclaims walking into the Grey Area with everyone else.

" I know!" Demyx exclaims," I can't even use the bathroom without Naxah texting me about Storm!"

His phone rings causing Demyx to jump up in fear.

"Anyway, this is starting to interfere with our plans for our daily activities after doing missions," Xemnas explains as everyone nods.

"Don't you mean your plans?" Larxene adds causing everyone to grin.

"Yes, but mostly our plans!" Xemnas agrees," a leader is to make sure that everyone is comfortable in every possible way!"

"Yeah, but I know how's not," Xigbar mutters to Luxord as the two laugh.

"SILENCE!" Xenas exclaims as they look at Roxas and Xion.

"Yeah, pipe down you two!" Xigbar exclaims as Roxas and Xion become confused.

"What do you mean shut up!?" Roxas shouts.

"But how do we fix this problem?" Axel asks thinking.

Everyone else joins him in thought as crashing, shouting, crying, and even smacking is heard somewhere in the castle. Then Demyx gets an idea.

"I got it!" Demyx announces getting a good idea." Since their anger is directed at each other because of the baby, wouldn't it make sense to put them in a situation that requires them to work together? I mean, if I was Storm I wouldn't let something innocent die as I would live by a hero code. Plus, it would give Naxah a view at how Storm really is like when it comes to childern and whatnot."

Marluxia slaps himself while the rest of the organization look at him in awe.

"What?" Demyx asks confused.

"That was the first time you've actually had an idea," Xemnas gasps at a lost for words.

"Does that mean Saix and I can swicth positions?" Demyx asks excited.

"No," Xemnas replies." Now here's the plan."

* * *

It took about two hours to get it just right. Xemnas was going to tell Naxah that Storm apologized, and then Xigbar would do the same with Storm. Didn't happen. So Xaldin had to try to get the baby away from Naxah. Didn't go so well. Then Vexen had to tell Storm that Naxah really didn't mean all that. Storm thought differently. Eventually, they fabricated a story so bizarre it caused Naxah to give the baby to Xion, who forgot about the plan and continued to care for it. And she won't give it up, so they decided to watch behind the darkness with a plate of cookies.

"The dark side has cookies," Demyx mutters eating a cookie while watching.

Storm and Naxah both stormed into the Grey Area, Storm from the windwow which he shatterd, and Naxah from the orignal entrance. They both sensed that they were being watched so they sat next to each other, and decided to act like adults. Teenagers in adults bodies.

"Look, I know you're upset Naxah, but-" Storm begins looking at his feet while Naxah looks at her nails.

"You bet I'm upset Storm!" Naxah exclaims not wanting to let Storm be the domanint one." You hurt my feelings-"

"Well, what do you expect Naxah, you said I was the father of a baby that I didn't agree on having!" Storm shouts then the sentence crosses his mind." Or knowed! I freaked out!"

"Master we promised we-" Naxah begins.

"Since when did I say that we were going to be together?" Storm asks looking at her, and seeing her for the first time." Since when did you get that thought stuck in your mind? Since when did you forget who I am?"

Naxah blinks twice looking at her feet.

"But I wanted to-" Naxah begins.

"I know what you wanted. You wanted the dream guy you say onstage in some top peformance band to be with you forever. You wanted a fake love Naxah, not true love-when that happens nothing can stop you. And I wanted a chance at the spotlight a little. My own time, story and my spotlight. I wanted to become number one. I still am-but this isn't real Naxah. You want the prince charming you want, well you got me instead."

For a minute, Naxah becomes sad but then something incredible happens. She smiles at Storm.

"See Master?" Naxah asks smiling at him," I knew you were the one from the moment I met you!"

"WHAT!?" Storm exclaims confused.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaims.

The beast baby giggles like it has no cares in the world.

"I want a man who sees me for who I am, and understands me perfectly," Naxah translates then looks at her thumbs twiddling her fingers while blushing." And you were the choice since you're so bold, and outspoken."

Storm sighs shaking his head.

"Well, you cease to amaze me Naxah," Storm sighs at a lost." Guess I'm stuck with you for who knows how long. Well, I gotta go kill them now, so if-"

Naxah thens wags her left finger at Storm while shaking he head.

"Oh, no you got a child to take care of Master!"

* * *

**And then there was peace. I'm surprised how easy that was compared to the other fights. Maybe she is a little crazy and ridiculous but whatever! **


	38. Chapter 38 Attentin Graber

Ever since Naxah has been revealed to the organization, she's become somewhat like the pet of the organization. And they have forgot about the second youngest girl in the organization that is being ignored and treated like the fifteenth member. Xion.

Yes, poor Xion has a little bit of an attention problem, and no she's not on her period. She's supposed to be the replica of Sora, but she's kind of growing out of that trying to prove to everybody that she's just Xion, and not anyone else. It started to work as everyone started to treat her like she has her- the way Roxas and Axel saw her. But then Naxah came and ever since then she's been treated like an extra part to a car that doesn't need to be there in order for the car to function correctly. And the idiot Demyx actually told her that, and said that she could be a part of his car. To which Xion replied with a swift keyblade hit to the nuts, and ran off sobbing like a fat kid being told he can't have cake.

"I think Xion's unstable Xemnas," Storm announces walking in on an uncomfortable scene.

Xemnas is starting at him in fear for the thing Storm has just seen him doing.

"What!?" Xemnas gasps in both shock and fear of the situation in the room.

"Um... Xemnas?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow at him while crossing his arms over his chest." What are you doing with those?"

"A man can't do this under the comfort of his own room?" Xemnas retorts still looking at Storm with big eyes.

"Well... men don't typically do what you're doing," Storm replies uneasy and a little creeped out." Where did you get those?"

"Naxah stopped by and gave them to me," Xemnas replies." And I liked the way they felt, so yeah."

The two stare at each other for a moment as an akward silence plays. Storm sighs rubbing the back of his head while looking at the ceiling.

"Is this a bad time?" Storm asks awkwardly.

"No, it is not," Xemnas replies standing up straight," just pretend they aren't here."

"It doesn't help that you're pointing them at me, but whatever," Storm replies as Xemnas points the objects at Storm." Anyway, I think Xion's insane or going insane."

"And?" Xemnas asks confused.

"Wha- wha- what do you mean 'And!?' Xion's going insane!"

"How so?"

"Well, I heard her muttering to herself while playing the knife game."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"With her toes."

Xemnas gives a confused look.

"With Sephiroth's katana."

"What the hell!?"

"I know! You sing a song while moving a knife, and tapping it in between your fingers but not with a seven foot blade and toes! The worst part is that she's already cut her toes."

"Look, Storm I suggest that we look into this, but at a later date. Or when she's calm."

"Agreed."

As Storm walks out he stops when he's below the doorway.

"Xemnas, I suggest locking the door."

Storm walks away as Xemnas continues his business.

* * *

At dinner time, everyone is waiting for Xion and Storm to cone to dinner. Naxah is busy trying to calm the baby down. Then it happens.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Storm shouts running and diving under the table so fast a wind shakes the room.

Xion runs in with something in her hands. Storm's shorts.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone repeats as Storm pushes Xemnas off his chair and seeks refuge behind his chair.

"She's crazy!" Storm replies behind the chair," she tried to rape me!"

"More like you trying to get some with me!" Xion debates throwing his pants on the ground like a grenade.

"Master, is this true?" Naxah asks looking at him with a murderous glare.

Everyone watching takes out a bowl of popcorn from underneath the table.

"Hell naw!" Storm replies.

"Oh, lies lies lies!" Xion debates rolling her eyes," he said to me that he wanted to be with me!"

"More like her throwing herself onto me, and begging me to sleep with her! I am not Joesph! I didn't receive swag! Three times!" Storm counters.

"Oh yeah right Storm!" Everone exclaims," you're pratically the definition of swag!"

"Look, I don't have the golden cloak!"

"But back to the accused attempted rape," Vexen clarifies looking at Xion, Storm, and Naxah all at the same time." Storm's a male that wouldn't refuse the offer of sex from a beautiful maiden."

"True!" Xion gloats.

"True," Naxah mutters in despair.

"Yeah, a crazy tart maiden! Since when am I labeled as sex hungry!?"

"Face the facts, Storm," Roxas debates," no man would refuse sex from a lady."

"Joesph in the bible did!"

"That's different, and you know it Master!" Naxah exclaims looking at him," and to think that I thought that you-"

Naxah stomps her foot on the floor, stands up, and storms out of the dinning room.

"Naxah wait!" Storm shouts running after her.

Xion smiles smugly as her plan unfolds itself.

* * *

**Now, this is starting to get interesting no? Especially with everything that's going on. What happens next? Find out!**


	39. Chapter 39 Plan in motion

**Enter the Xion! Always wanted to say that.**

* * *

Naxah was pissed. She threw an axe at Storm then slammed her door, nearly breaking it with one hand. Storm could tell that Naxah wasn't exactly human which scared him even though he was stronger than her. So, he decided to stick it to 'em!

By that we mean Xion.

"What have you been smoking you two-faced, black haired slutty whore from Bitchyland!?" Storm bellows barging into Xion's room while she is in a robe.

Fourteen faces peer into the door like children, watching in great wonder.

"Whatever do you mean, oh mighty Thunder God Storm?" Xion gasps placing her hand on her chest while acting innocent.

"Don't pull a Naxah on me! That only works with her anyway, and when I'm not mad!" Storm shouts electricity flying off his body briefly." You know what you're doing you attention hungry whore! And I thought you were normal."

"So you actually saw through my act?" Xion asks tilting her head back while picking out invisible ceiling stars." And I thought you were an idiot."

"Well, I am but I can see through people's personas that they try to cover with a fake one," Storm replies." But that's not the point! What's wrong with you!?"

Xion sits up regularly while thinking. Then she claps her hands together.

"Easy! Because everyone sees me as a replica of Sora!" Xion announces while giving a devil look." But it was changing finally! Axel and Roxas saw me for who I was before everyone else, and we became good friends! But everyone else still saw me as Sora or somebody else. It was beginning to change as everyone started to treat me like I'm a girl-including Xigbar. Then _she_ came, and ruined it!"

"Naxah?" Storm questions raising an eyebrow.

Xion nods." They began to like her more than me, and since I'm a replica of Sora they see whoever they have connections with and who is viewing me-"

"So basically whoever they like the most they see when they look at you? Sounds like a bunch of bullshit anyway. I mean I see you as who you are."

"I know _you_ do, but _everyone else_ doesn't. But now its worse as they all see me as some sort of part to a car that doesn't belong! Demyx even called me a fifteenth wheel!"

Everyone gives a murderous glare at Demyx who laughs nervously.

"He's an idiot anyway."

"So, I decided the only way for everything to turn back to normal is to become the favorite in the organization."

"So you're basically causing drama between me and Naxah in hopes that everything will turn back to normal?"

Xion nods then giggles." Or we could end this with the easy way."

"What's that?"

"You marry me, silly!"

At once Storm gives her a 'you're off your rocker' look that most babies give their parents when they act like them.

"Ain't happening, sister, you're gonna have to try to get me drunk before that and that's impossible."

"Oh, come on!" Xion looks at him with a devious glare." You don't want to marry her anyway!"

"So what if I don't wanna marry her!? I have enough sense, and heart in me that I wouldn't do so much as hurt her! And it's not about me liking her or anything, it's me doing what I believe is right, and when I do that, nothing can stop me!"

Xion sighs while getting up, and untying her robe.

"I tried to make this easy on you," Xion sighs opening her robe and letting it fall to the floor.

Storm immediately runs out being chased by a naked Xion as everyone outside the room watches them.

"You know..." Xemnas begins rubbing his head in thought," maybe we should pay attention to her more."

Everyone falls to the floor in shock of stating the obvious.

* * *

**Maybe they should pay attention to her more...**


	40. Chapter 40 Day One: Hell

Naxah became so worried over the whole Storm-on-Xion-even-though-Xion's-onto-him-for-attention-from-the-others-again thing that she did something about. After crying about for an hour. She ordered a therapy session that Xemnas approved mostly because he wanted them out of the house. So the three-yes three-of them made their way to the supposedly excellent and legendary therapist.

Ansem the Wise.

"Why do I even bother?" Storm mutters taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"What seems to be-" Ansem begins.

"SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!" Naxah interrupts exactly like a black girl as Storm slaps his forehead.

"Is that so?" Ansem questions crossing his right leg over his left knee while reaching for the clipboard." Well-"

"SHE'S CRAZY!" Xion interrupts exactly like a girl in denial." SHE'S THE ONE TRYING TO STEAL MY POSITION!"

"Is that so?" Ansem repeats grabbing the pen and beginning to write." Well then-"

"AS IF!" Naxah exclaims starting an agurement in less than five seconds." YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!"

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T STEAL YOUR MAN IF YOU TREATED YOUR MAN RIGHT!" Xion counters.

"I AM TREATING HIM RIGHT!" Naxah exclaims looking at Storm." IS THAT RIGHT MAN!?"

"Yes but-" Storm begins taking his hand off his forehead,

"SEE! SEE! EVEN HE SAYS I'M TREATING HIM RIGHT!" Naxah bickers at Xion before Storm can say anything.

"HE'S JUST SAYING THAT TO SHUT YOU UP! YOU AIN'T PROVIDING FOR HIS BASIC NEEDS! LOVE, SEX, FOOD, SEX, ATTENTION AND EVEN MORE SEX!"

"Pretty sure I'm fine without sex," Storm replies softly." Abstence is a gracious thing after all."

"I AM PROVIDING HIM WITH EVERYTHING HE NEEDS! SURE I MAY NOT COOK FOR HIM OR FULLFILL HIS DESIRES, BUT I GIVE HIM LOTS OF LOVE AN ATTENTION! SOMETHING YOU CAN'T DO YOU LONER!"

"I'm not a bitch," Storm replies," AKA a dog, or an infant for that matter. And do I have to rhyme?"

"YOU. TAKE. THAT. BACK. RIGHT. NOW!"

After she says the last word, the flower vase on the stand next to Storm falls over and break to which he looks at blankly.

"Yeah, I know you're scared," Storm tells it," at least you don't live with them."

The two continue to spit out insult after insult while Storm is in the middle of it all. Ansem massages gis temples while trying to block out the screaming. Sadly it doesn't work.

"SILENCE!" Ansem bellows over them causing the two to stop and look at him. He coughs then regains his composer." Anyway, it is time I listen to all sides of the story. First, I will talk to Naxah then Xion and finally the man-"

"Storm," Storm corrects.

"To learn more about the dilemma at hand," Ansem replies then looks at Naxah." Why are you here today Naxah?"

"Well, I am worried about my cheating on me with her," Naxah replies pointing at Xion.

"Which I'm not," Storm adds.

"Please, wait your turn," Ansem says while Storm sits in his seat in anger.

"And we have a beautiful baby boy together so you surely must understand my concern, right sir?" Naxah explains almost begging him to take her side.

"Yes, young Naxah, I do," Ansem replies then looks at Xion.

"Well, she can't take care of her man, so I'm here to take care of his needs," Xion replies placing her hand on her chest like a mother does." And she cannot take care of a child in her state. Plus, me and him have a sort of chemistry going on."

"OBJECTION!" Storm exclaims standing up while Naxah puts both of her hands over her mouth and gasps.

"Sir, sit down this is not a courtroom," Ansem says calmly as Storm sits down.

"So you must understand _my concern _sir?" Xion replies mocking Naxah as the two exchange murderous glares.

"Yes, I do," Ansem replies then looks at Storm.

"Well, I'm just here to clear up my name, and to stop this craziness," Storm replies shrugging," I didn't do anything wrong-they're just crazy. You understand right?"

"No, I do not," Ansem replies then looks at his clipboard." From what I can tell, there is some undisputed issues ging on, so let us take some time to say the first thing that comes to mind. I shall do the honors by saying a phrase."

Ansem clears his throat while sitting up straight.

"Naxah, Ansem says.

"Crazy," Storm says.

"Attention," Xion replies.

"Member," Naxah replies.

"Xion," Ansem says.

"Crazy," Storm replies.

"Whore," Naxah replies.

"Beautiful," Xion replies.

"Storm," Ansem replies.

"Crazy," Storm replies.

"Husband," Naxah replies.

"Marry him," Xion replies.

"Cute."

"Crazy."

"Our baby."

"Xion."

"Puppy."

"Crazy."

"Teddy."

"Kill."

"Roxas."

"Crazy."

"Friend."

"Ex-lover."

"Love."

"Crazy."

"Storm."

"Storm."

The two look at each other surprised that the other said that.

"Interesting," Ansem replies writing down what is happening." Sex."

"Crazy."

"With Storm."

"With Storm."

Again the same thing happens.

"Marriage."

"Crazy."

"Together."

"Forever."

"Marriage with."

"Crazy."

"Storm."

"Storm."

The two look at each other.

"Whore."

"Crazy."

"XION!"

"NAXAH!"

The two look at each only this time, Xion takes off her shoe and throws at Naxah who is hit in the face. Naxah grimaces in pain, holding her nose and takes off her heel and throws it at Xion who is hit in the eye. The two growl at each other while going to the door at the same time, and shove the other trying to get out. Ansem sighs.

"Oh boy," Ansem sighs.

"Crazy," Storm replies.

* * *

Storm isn't surprised that they have to come back another day.

"STORM!" The two girls shouts banging on Storm's door.

_I'm done with this! Ain't nobody got time for this! _Storm thinks while covering his ears with his pillow.


	41. Chapter 41 Day Two: Still Hell

The next day, Storm and the bickering girls make their way to the forest area outside of Twilight Town where Ansem waits. Storm is the only one that wishes this would end.

"What's it this tiem?" Storm sighs leaning against a tree.

"It would seem that there is some tension among us, so I have decided to let us settle our disputes in one way," Ansem explains taking out two wooden swords equal in length." Violence."

"Pass," Storm replies as the two girls quickly snatch the weapons out of Ansem's hands.

"Now girls when I begin," Ansem begins.

Naxah swings at Xion who quickly blocks the blow, and kicks her away.

"YOU TWO FACED BICTH!" Naxah exclaims landing on her butt.

Xion jumps into the air, sword above her head, and comes down swinging it down at Naxah who rolls out of the way.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Xion shouts.

"YOU STOP HAMMIN' ON MY MAN!" Naxah shouts running and swinging at Xion who moves to the side quickly.

Xion slaps the flat of the blade against Naxah's butt, causing her to yelp and fall to the ground face first.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Xion questions while putting a foot on Naxah's butt which causes her to yelp in surprise again." You get all the attention while I'm stuck here looking pretty for everyone else!"

"Maybe they'd like you if you weren't so crazy!" Naxah exclaims as wind swirls around the ground where she's at.

Before the tornado erupts, Xion quickly jumps backwards.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY!?" Xion shouts as the tornado vanishes.

Naxah looks at Xion while bringing the sword to her side.

"You," Naxah replies smiling happily.

She growls at her and then runs at her, her other hand held out ready to summon her keyblade. Naxah's left hand erupts with fire, and as Xion jumps into the air again, she clenches it in her fist. Then she lets it fly at Xion, who cuts through to like butter. Naxah dodges as Xion swings, and she takes hold of her short bangs, and surges with electricity.

"So what was this supposed to do again?" Storm asks Ansem while walking up to him.

"It was supposed to vent out their frustrations, but alas, it didn't work," Ansem sighs.

"Ya know, it would have made more sense to me too, but I didn't think this would happen," Storm agrees." So we wait till they tire themselves out?"

Xion manages to take off Naxah's cloak which leaves her in her causal outfit. In response Naxah burns Xion's robe which causes her to be both burned and naked.

"Or now would be a goo time," Ansem replies as Storm draws his swords.

* * *

"Okay, now we shall try something a little less... dangerous," Ansem announces while in fron of the three.

Xion is back in her cloak with burn marks on her while Naxah is stuck in a white tank top, blue short-shorts and black heels. Storm is in between the two.

"No trust falls," Storm sighs.

"No, we are going to talk about our feelings," Ansem explains causing Storm to look at him as if he's lost his mind.

"Oh boy," Storm mutters.

"Now I want-" Ansem begins when a fight breaks out between the two.

Storm quickly surges causing the tow to compulse on the ground electricity around them.

"Whoops," Storm says rubbing the back of his head," I did it too hard."

"Do not worry," Ansem replies shaking his head," it would not have worked anyway."

"You know the only reason this is happening is because Xion wants attention," Storm translates," wouldn't it make more sense to have an organizational therapy instead of a three on three? The problem lies with everyone."

"Good idea, Storm," Ansem replies in shock," say were you a therapist before?"

"Well, that depends on the definition," Storm replies remembering that time while staring into space.

Ansem follows his lead, but it is a flashback only Storm can see.


	42. Chapter 42 Day Three: Finally

**Thirteen plus three equals six unresolved conflicts! Ba-duh!**

* * *

"Yo Xemnas!" Storm shouts walking in on Xemnas' secret time again.

"Don't you knock!?" Xemnas exclaims.

"Don't you ever stop playing with those?" Storm retorts crossing his arms over his chest," it's creepy."

"I liked the way they felt alright!" Xemnas counters then puts the things down on his desk." Now what do you want?"

"Game night," Storm replies giving a no play look." Tonight here at The Castle That Never Was!"

Xemnas blinks twice at the reference he has commited.

"Okay what for?" Xemnas replies.

"To relieve some stress and stop all this mess called a false accusation," Storm replies," and invite a couple of people."

"Who?" Xemnas asks.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Riku asks with the other two members of his group at night in the Grey Area.

"Well, we need more players for an orginal Nstorm game created by the author of this very fanfic," Storm replies bringing in the last of everything that is needed." Except he only does this in game shows and whatnot."

"What's in it for us?" Sora asks.

"Whatever you want," Storm replies while rearranging the furniture," babes, money, sex, food you name it!"

"But we didn't agree to this," Kairi replies.

"Too late it's already a deal!" Storm exclaims finishing his task early.

"Then can you let us out of these chains?" Sora asks looking at their chains.

Storm uses his power over lightning to undo the chains with the key. The others walk in ignoring the three enimeies in the room. Demyx dives in for the food.

"He can't wait for nothing can he?" Xemnas mutters taking his seat next to his mom.

Naxah walks in followed by Xion, and sits on the couch opposite her the beast bay in her arms. Xion sits next to Roxas who smiles nervously at her.

"This is the night where I can _finally _have some fun, despite everything that's going on!" Storm announces as Namine quickly runs in and sits next to the three.

"Where has she been?" Xigbar whispers to Vexen.

"Don't know, so SH!" Vexen snaps at him making the Potshot grumble in response.

"We're gonna play Nstorm created dares, and games that are crazy enough to get me in trouble with him lest I don't site my sources," Storm translates taking out a giant stack of cards." Who wants to-"

Luxord points at the stack of cards causing one to fly out in his hand. He looks at it with great interest.

"I shall be the dealer," Luxord replies his gaming instincts kicking in.

"He's over gambling again," Demyx whispers to Axel who shushes him.

"Now this is for Xemnas," Luxord replies," Xemnas is it true that you play with dolls of all sorts, including small plush dolls?"

Everyone except Storm laughs as Xemnas blushes deeply.

"Yes, I DO!" Xemnas exclaims as everyone laughs harder." But only beause I like the touch!"

"Aw, is somebody a sissy boy?" Demyx jests then starts to break down in laughter.

"And you aren't?" Larxene asks.

Everyone gasps loudly as Demyx holds his hand out toward the stack, and one flies into his hand.

"Larxene is it true you like Axel?" Demyx asks.

Everyone gasps as Larxene turns bright red.

"Of course not!" Larxene shouts quickly.

"That's what they all say, babe," Xigbar replies.

Larxene is the next one to go.

"Xigbar is it true that-" Larxene begins.

Naxah looks at Xion who is ready to throw a water balloon at her. Then a card flies into Naxah's hand.

"Xion, is it ture that you are jealous of me?" Naxah asks.

Everyone looks at Xion who looks around.

"What? You really think I could be jealous of her?" Xion questions in denial," of course not!"

Sora holds out his hand and a card flies into his hand.

"Naxah, is it true that you are jealous of Xion?" Sora asks.

Everyone looks at Naxah who looks around.

"As if!" Naxah denies.

Kairi holds her hand out and a card is in her hand.

"Do you like waffles?" Kairi asks.

"Yes, definitely," Storm replies grinning.

Riku holds out his hand, and a card is in his hand.

"This is blank," Riku announces throwing the card on the ground.

Namine picks up that card.

"What do you think of this whole situation, Storm?" Namine asks.

"Well," Storm replies placing the stack on the table," I think this is stupid. You two are friends- at least I hope you were. Attention love or whatever shouldn't come between you two."

"But nobody pays attention to me anymore!" Xion exclaims bring her knees to her face, and sighing loudly.

"Of couse we do Xion!" Axel exclaims," when did you get that idea?"

"Me," Demyx replies raising his hand nervously.

"Whatever, the point is we pay attention to each other," Roxas explains," sure we may not act like it, but we do. Except when someone's crazy or something juicy is happening."

"Never ever say that again," Storm replies sitting next to Naxah.

"Really?" Xion asks looking up at everyone.

"Yes, now can we please enjoy the rest of game night?" Xemnas sighs as everyone nods.

Storm holds out his hand, and a card is in his hand. It reads:

_Naxah, will you marry me?_

_Last time I agree to buying mind reading cards that are used best when the user is undergoing emotions, _Storm thinks while ripping up the card.

"Master?" Naxah asks with a card in her hand," the card says that you want to marry me."

_Never could catch a break. Nothing's changed, sadly._

* * *

**And they all played games until the giant sandwhich monster ate them all. Anyway-s love!**


	43. Chapter 43 Dog Gone Days

"Teddy's grown hasn't he?" Storm asks Lexaeus as they feed a medium-sized Teddy.

"Yes, he has," Lexaeus replies in agreement.

Ever since Naxah has brought the dog in, he has been invaluable to the organization itself. They can finally find heartless without searching every nook and cranny. And they don't have to chase the mailman away either making Demyx finally retire from his job. Although, the dog has become pretty distant not wanting to come out of its bed in Naxah's room except to eat. Which worries Naxah deeply as she wants her old playful dog back.

"Naxah's still sad about the way Teddy turned out, huh?" Storm asks Lexaeus who nods." She'll get over it, but it does make ya wonder what's going on in his mind?"

In dog years, Teddy is seven which means he is missing out on stuff dogs do. Being dogs. Chaising mailman, sniffing dogs butt's, and being loved by their masters. Teddy has all of that except one thing. Thrills. Yes, Teddy is in fact a thrill seeker dog- much like how Storm is with his running. And he hasn't had that in a long time. And I mean a long time, so he decides to do it.

"Anyway, let's go for a walk boy," Storm decides sensing that the dog is thrill sapped." After all, I need a good run anyway."

Well, at least he thought he would need to.

* * *

Storm has never had somebody like a dog than Teddy, who is as fast as Storm. Nearly. Yet the dog could still keep up with Storm, no matter how fast Storm ran. And then it happened.

Dogcatcher Barry- a skinny white man wearing roller blades. He has muscle, but has the body of a toothpick- height wise. Everytime Storm goes out with Teddy this guy always wants to try and catch Teddy- which makes no sense. He has a collar, but Storm refuses to put him on a lease. He's with him after all. But that didn't stop Barry from trying to catch him. And this time he brought the armored dog truck with the stupid crane attached to it, making Storm feel like a stuffed animal at one of those crane slot things at Walmart or whatever.

"Pull over!" Barry shouts following the duo as they run across the side walk," we have you surrounded!"

"Idiot, you're the only one here!" Storm exclaims." And he's mine!"

"You know the rules emo! Lease or no lease!" Barry shouts leaning out the truck." And today I'ma catch me a brown sugar dog! YEEEHEHEHEHAW!"

"Man, you're crazy!" Storm exclaims.

"Would a crazy man put cement in the path which you are going!?" Barry shouts as Storm looks ahed and sees that the sidewalk does indeed have cement." YES HE WOULD!"

"Why are they amking a- whatever jump dog!" Storm exclaims.

About a good feet away Storm jumps high into the high along with Teddy, who has his tongue out while catching the wind. Time slows down as Barry's plan goes into motion, and he speeds up in front of Storm, letting the cane spin and hit him in the face.

"SEE YA LATER!" Barry exclaims as Teddy lands on the other side, and Storm on the cement.

The crane snatches a howling Teddy as the truck drives away.

"What the hell just happened!?" Storm shouts while trying to get up out of the cement." Did I just get punked by a crazy Dogcatcher man hell bent on getting our dog!?"

A silence falls over Storm making him sigh.

"I just answered my own question," Storm sighs.

* * *

When Teddy awoke he was in the one place that all dogs hated, and dreaed. Dog prision. Maxium security dog prision. Yes, they do exist and its where all the bad dogs or lost dogs go when they get caught by people like Barry. And boy did he hate that guy.

The cell was big, and had a litter box in the corners with dog dishes lined up against the walls where despencers put the food in them. And they were filled. All fourteen of them which made Teddy wonder. Where was his?

Then a big dog barked at him, and when he looked to his side a silver furied German Shepherd was standing over him. Teddy quickly sat up, and looked the growling dog in the eyes.

_Xemnas, _Teddy thought remembering his master's leader.

Barking is much like talking, so when the dogs talk they're always gonna be ether barking or whimpering unless stated other wise.

"Who are you!?" The German Shepherd barks at Teddy who sits like he's the big dog.

"Name's Teddy!" Teddy barks back with defiance.

Then a blond fuired Chihuahua eagerly makes its way toward the duo, fill of energy like Demyx himself.

"Who's the new guy!?" The Chihuahua barks happily looking at the German Shepherd.

"Name's Teddy!" Teddy barks back happily as both dogs tails wag back and forth in happiness.

"Rock on!" The Chihuahua howls.

"SHUT UP!" The German Shepherd snarls at the Chihuahua.

Then a blue furied Boxer walks over with great pride much like Saix.

"What seems to be the commotion?" The Boxer barks looking at the trio.

"Fresh meat!" The German Shepherd barks back.

"Who you calling Fresh meat!?" Teddy snarls at the German Shepherd.

The dogs snarl at each other as a dark browned fured American Staffordshine walks up to the group heavily much like Lexaeus.

"Name's Teddy!" Teddy barks at the newly joined dog.

A red fure Bloodhound walks over to the group, and resembles Axel in nature.

"Waht's happening!?" The Bloodhound barks as the German Shepherd growls in annoyance.

"Would you all stop interrupting me!?" The German Shepherd barks angrily.

A yellow furied Maltese walks over to the group, and Teddy can smell the scent of a female dog.

"What are you idiots blabbering about?" The Maltese barks in annoyance.

"New dog!" The Chihuahua barks back.

A Dalmatian with blue spots walks over to the group.

"This little thing?" The Dalmatian barks in confusion then snickers.

"Who you calling little blue!?" Teddy snarls.

A Grey fured Shetland Sheepdog walks over to the group followed by an English Foxhound that is black in color. The first resembles Xigbar while the second represents Luxord.

"Oh, he told you!" The Shetland Sheepdog barks in glee snickering afterwards.

"And now he owes us his bacon when we get out!" The English Foxhound barks.

A golden fured Scottish Deerhound walks over to the shaking its head.

"And when is this supposed to happen?" The Scottish Deerhound barks.

"When we get to digging that tunnel, duh!" The Chihuahua barks.

A pink fured Golden Retriever walks to the group holding his head high.

"Oh, another member!" The Golden Retriever barks happily nearly howling.

A female American Eskimo Dog black in color walks over to the group followed by a Mastiff blond in color. They are both puppies like Teddy.

"More dogs?" The American Esikmo barks in response

"Oh boy," The Mastiff growls.

"And a brown fured Beagle puppy no less," The German Shepherd growls." But anyway, my name is Max."

"George!" The Chihuahua barks happily then chases his tail," gonna get it this time!"

"I am Larry," The Boxer barks with great pride.

"I am Lock," The American Staffordshine barks.

"Maria," The American Eskimo Dog barks.

"Call me Trent!" The Mastiff barks.

"Fernard," The Golden Retriever barks.

"Darruis," Scottish Deerhound barks.

"Gamble!" The English Foxhound barks.

"Nathaniel," The Dalmatian barks.

"Deadeye!" The Shetland Sheepdog barks.

"Star," The Maltese barks.

"Teddy!" Teddy barks as the depseners drop their food.

"FOOD!" They all bark going to dine in.

Teddy made some friends.

* * *

**Like that twist?**


	44. Chapter 44 Operation Crazy Begins

**Then you're gonna like this! Why I'm putting the answer in another chapter is beyond me but enjoy!**

* * *

Storm wasn't sure how he was going to explain all of what happened earlier in the day to them. Specifically Naxah, who said she would have an emotional break down if a childhood pet where to be harmed, or taken from her in any way. Apparently, her childhood expired today. What made things worse was that she was watching _Frozen _with the other members in the Grey Area, who already had seen it fifty times due to Naxah being a hyper little girl, and took each of them out to see it, fifty times. So everyone, except Ultimecia who is breast-feeding the baby( which is something that they don't want to see or hear either) as per motherly instinct, has earplugs in their ears to not kill themselves over the horror of the movie. Which is good, but the singing gets annoying like all Disney movies, but alas they're Disney.

Anyway, the second Storm walks in Naxah is in the middle of an argument about breastfeeding which she doesn't really understand, but you know?

"What do you mean I'm too young!?" Naxah exclaims ignoring the movie that the rest of the organization still thinks she's talking about to Ulti. They are still pretending to watch it." He's my baby!"

"Naxah, sweetie you haven't developed-" Ultimecia begins sighing for the third time when she turns to Storm." Oh hello Storm. How was your day?"

_Still can't catch a beat can I? _Storm thinks.

"I wanna have my dog!" Naxah teases like a five-year old girl which makes this harder." Where is he!?"

Storm rubs the back of his head nervously as Naxah looks at him funny.

"Look, Naxah um, I don't know how to say this, but he's not with me... anymore," Storm replies as Naxah blinks twice.

"So he's outside somewhere?" Naxah questions then smiles," an adventure right! Like that one time where we were trying to find Xion after she ran off again!"

"Yeah, not like that time Naxah," Storm sighs," see-"

"Oh for god's sake!" Ultimecia exclaims as the members take out their earplugs." He's lost the dog Naxah, and you're never going to see him again!"

The last word echoes dramatically, but it's just Demyx repeating the word over and over again till it becomes a small whisper.

"WHAT!?" Naxah cries immediately reaching for Lexaeus' sword that was next to her the entire time." YOU-"

Naxah strings together a creative string of words running at Storm with his sword in her hand.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naxah bellows as Storm dodges the first swing and falls to the ground.

Demyx echoes that phrase as everybody but Lexaeus and Ultimecia tries to hold her back. Lexaeus blinks twice.

"Naxah strong!" Lexaeus gasps at a loss for words.

* * *

Teddy was actually enjoying the prison which cared for dogs whose owners weren't paying attention to them. And since he was a daredevil dog, that was just what he needed. Until Barry snatched him out, and reminded where he was.

"Filthy mut!" Barry growls after Teddy bit his hand," didn't anyone train you right!?"

"Well, have you met my Mistriss!?" Teddy snarls in annoyance lading on his feet." She ain't got standards."

"Hey B!?" George barks standing like a lion as his tail wags back and forth." What's hanging!?"

"Idiot!" Max barks after being woken from his nap." He can't understand us!"

"Oh come on!" Gamble barks in protest in the corner with Deadeye as they talk about doggie treat deals that they made when they get out." Can't a dog dream!?"

"Well, when it's something crazy, no," Darius whimpers in annoyance looking at a page of a newspaper that hasn't been soiled.

"Shut it, ya filthy muts!" Barry shouts at them while closing the door, scratching his butt while muttering to himself." Filthy vermins ya are! Wished I was a cat catcher!"

"Well, we hate you too!" Trent snarls in anger after he leaves.

"Why didn't anybody tell me this is nice!" Teddy barks while going to his newspaper bed next to Maria, who is talking to Star." And my Master's will come to take me home in a couple of days! This is the best!"

"Wait a couple of weeks when they're the last things on your mind!" Lock barks while being let in by a nice lady." You're going to like it here!"

"Yeah right!" Teddy snarls in protest," my Mistress would never forget about me!"

"Hate to break it to ya kid, but he's right," Star whimpers recalling a memory.

"Yes, my Master was going to get me out, but alas he gave up," Fernard whimpers in agreement.

"Well, mine don't give up!" Teddy barks in happiness of belief over Naxah and Storm's accountability." No matter what! They're on their way as we speak!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Flame barks while beginning to chew on a chew toy." Get it memorized so that you'll hate them when they don't come!"

Teddy snarls laying down on his back while trying to scratch a hard to reach place.

_My Master's will never forget about me! _Teddy thinks.

* * *

After the members convinced Naxah that cat warriors who were planning to take over the world, and thought Teddy was the dog leader which caused Storm to try to stop them from kidnapping him, they had a special meeting in Xemnas' room.

"Barry be geekin' man!" Demyx exclaims rubbing the side of his face making Storm look at him.

"Real hip Demyx," Storm replies sarcastically," next you're gonna say bruh at the beginning of every sentence."

"Anyway, we really should work up a plan before Naxah decides to kill eery cat in the universe, and try to save Teddy," Xemnas decides a sweat drop falling off his face as he rubs his forehead.

"Yes, we should try to find out where this Dog prison, the first I've ever heard of something so bizarre," Storm agrees then sighs." Ah great this is starting to turn into a jail break movie revolving around a love interest somewhere while the main hero is in there-"

"So they finally get out, but are separated by the main antagonist and so the hero promises to come back for them!" Marluxia squeal like a little girl which makes Roxas check Xion, earning a well-earned slap from her." I SO TOTES THAT MOVIE!"

"Um, yes, Marluxia," Vexen replies uneasy then clears his throat." Anyway, we should look into what Storm said, and try to get Teddy out as soon as possible before Naxah loses her insanity."

"Worse comes to shove we tell Naxah that Barry took Teddy, and then she nearly kills him trying to get him to spill the beans," Storm agrees shrugging while grinning." Well operation Dog Gone Lost commence! And the second part Dog Bust Out begin if the first doesn't work! Organization out!"

Storm vanishes in a cloud of smoke as everyone looks at each in confusion. Storm walks back in, and stands where he was.

"Just come on," Storm replies leaving as everyone follows him.


	45. Chapter 45 The Rise and Love

Storm and co. went to the prison, marched their way in, and went to stick it to the man or at least something close to him. Ironicly, or coincedientinely, it was Barry who was the man or close to it. Storm did the honors of busting down the door to his office while Demyx made action movie comic book sound effects. And emotions and whatnot.

"How did you get in!?" Barry exclaims as the group walks in.

"CONFUSION!" Demyx blurts out popping out from the rear of the group, and quickly retreating.

"Get tighter security in here!" Storm exclaims pointing out the door." Anyone can walk in, but that's not the point! The point is, you took what is our family!"

"FRUSTATION!" Demyx blurts out once more.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asks.

"Teddy!" Xemnas exclaims being held back by Xigbar and Luxord." Do you know how much I loved that dog!?"

"You hated him!" Storm debates turning to him.

"PROVEN WRONG!" Demyx blurts out.

"Are you two gonna display your public displays of affection in front of a stranger?" Barry asks leaning back in his chair.

"OH SNAP!" Demyx exclaims.

Storm turns to Barry, walks over to his desk, and leans over it.

"Look, Barry, B, can I call you B?" Storm asks.

"Whatever," Barry replies calmly.

"DON'T CARE!"

"Look, B, I know that we don't see eye to eye but... um ya have something that we can't function without, and we want it back."

"That flea infested mut you call a pet?"

"You better believe it bub! It's our family our soul, and our spirit! When my... friend brought it in, we accepted it through hardships with ourselves, but that's not the point! The point is what you see as a mut, we see as family and we are called to arms when that member is in solitude! In despair or happiness! In anything that the world throws their way, so you better believe it when I tell ya, we. Want. Him. Back. And we won't take no for an answer!"

Demyx walks up to his desk, and leans over it getting in his face. He is smiling like a madman, and foaming at the mouth but that's normal for Demyx.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!"

Barry pushes Demyx's face out of his then looks at the group, and Storm who he knows he can shoot down.

"Since, you care about him so much I'll make ya a deal."

Luxord become gamble crazy again for a brief moment.

"If you can break into this prison then I might-"

"Oh, we're gonna do it if you tell us no Barry! You shall know the wrath of the organization of thirteen-" Xemnas begins.

"Fourteen," Xion corrects.

"Fifteen," Roxas adds.

"Since Storm joined wouldn't that be like sixteen?" Axel adds.

"CORRECTED!"

"Whatever! You shall feel our wrath like rain being poured down on you from heaven, but that rain is acid and can kill you like a pesticide!" Xemnas exclaims as everyone looks at him as if he's crazy." I haven't worked it out yet."

"ZERO IN GRACE!"

"Well, since you are so devoted to doing this, I'm going to make sure you never. See. Him Again. Deal?"

"DEAL!"

Storm quickly hits him then becomes so angry that he surges with great force, the lights flicker for a brief second.

"You so much as hurt him I swear I will-"

"You will do nothing. GUARDS!"

As quickly as they came in they are thrown out landing in different spots, and positions.

"Defeat..." Demyx sighs giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, no we ain't!" Storm exclaims taking out the plan he made on the fly." I gotta plan that will take a while to put into effect."

* * *

Teddy was broken. In dog years, a week was long but he knew it went by for his human friends. He already missed the bacon Storm would sneak him during breakfast, and rarely at dinner, and how Naxah would scratch him behind the ear in that special area of his. He became so bummed that he actually didn't come out of his cell for that week. Until she came, a brown sugared furred beagle that Barry had caught about a few hours after Storm and co. were thrown out.

"I didn't even do anything!" The Beagle snarled angrily as Barry threw her in there."And no you didn't just do that!"

"Yeah, yeah," Barry sighed as he closes the door on the pouncing dog," that's what they all do except soft feet over there."

"Soft Feet?" Teddy barks as Barry leaves." Since when are my feet soft?"

The Beagle still tries to make their escape as Teddy walks up to them.

"And what's the deal with you?" Teddy barked in curiosity as the Beagle turned to him.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was just trying to find out where that smell was coming from!" The Beagle whimpers at him.

"Sounds like someone I know," Teddy barks softly then wags his tail." Was it bacon?"

"No, it smelled like a crazy girl muttering to herself about killing the cat warriors that kidnapped her Teddy," The Beagle barks as Teddy chases his tail, then sits normally.

"That would be my Mistress," Teddy whines in happiness holding his head high.

"Well, okay!" The Beagle replies wagging its tail," wait so that makes you-"

"Teddy- Teddy Beagle!" Teddy barks happily then holds out his paw." And you are?"

"Sunshine, but everyone calls me Sunny or Sun," The Beagle barks shaking Teddy's paw.

"A girl huh?" Teddy barks noticing the smell," you don't smell like one."

"That's what they all say," Sunshine barks back.

Gamble looks at Deadeye as both dogs have watched this interaction.

"A pound of bacon says that these two fall in love while in here," Gamble barks holding his paw out.

"And twenty chew toys says that we'll get outta here soon," Deadeye barks raising his bacon deal, and holding out his paw.

"Deal," Gamble barks.

The two dogs shake on it.

* * *

**I'm starting to like them already, and I created them because I couldn't think of everything. Alas, their spotlight must come to an end as this fic's about Naxah, and her hijinks. Now join me friends as I end this glorious mini-saga with a bang! Literally.**


	46. Chapter 46 Battle of Dogs and Toliets

Storm wasn't sure what was crazier. Breaking into a dog prison from the inside out or letting a beyond crazy Naxah be in charge of firing the rocket launcher when Storm gave the all clear. Well, if they got arrested or went down in history as the most insane group of misfits that have every existed, well he had a good run. A run that wasn't good or bad but it was his life. It didn't help that Demyx was singing Bon Jovi as they disguised themselves as janitors. Both named Larry.

"Well, we made it this far, now what?" Demyx whispers to Storm as Storm does all the greeting and whatnot.

"Didn't think we were getting this far," Storm replies back." I know the layout of the entire prison, but uh, we're the worst people to be."

"Storm, we clean up messes while I am at my true calling," Demyx replies making Storm look at him funny.

"Which is?" Storm asks as Demyx summons his sitar.

Storm gets the idea as Demyx runs off to the restroom.

"Now, where do I start?" Storm asks himself then walks through an elevator.

_Meanwhile..._

"So when is Storm gonna give the signal?" Xemnas asks Axel as the group plays poker except Naxah who is still talking to herself.

"No clue, but he never did say what it was," Axel replies shrugging.

"Got any five's?" Roxas asks everybody.

They all check their cards which have some sort of five in them, and roll their eyes.

"Go Fish," Luxord replies.

"BULLSHIT!" Roxas shouts throwing his cards on the ground.

"I thought we were playing poker?" Xion says confused.

"I thought this was blackjack?" Marluxia asks.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE BLACKJACK!?" Larxene shouts in annoyance.

"Hey, hey why don't we all be friends?" Xigbar asks somehow drunk.

"Wellll you gotta know when to hold 'em, and know when to fold 'em-" Lexaeus begins singing.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouts at him.

The group is in an argument which doesn't last long as Naxah begins to laugh like a maniac. Everyone stops and looks at her as she stands up, and points the rocket launcher at the entrance.

"DIE CATS DIE!" Naxah crackles then fires.

* * *

"What the hell!?"Storm exclaims as the building shakes furiously from the rocket hitting it." What is Demyx doing!?"

"Sir the toilets are attacking us!" Somebody shouts running into Barry's office trying to escape the man-eating toilets that Demyx has created.

"DANCE MY SERVANTS DANCE AND DESTROY THOSE MEAN DOGCATCHERS!" Demyx bellows angrily." THIS IS FOR GEORGE!"

"What!?" Barry exclaims waking up from his nap, a donut stuck to his face." How is this even possible!?"

"You will rue the day you have crossed paths with the organization of thirteen, like if you were a fried chicken leg being devoured by a hungry homeless black guy that hasn't eaten in a while and you regret your being!" Xemnas bellows through a megaphone as screaming is heard outside." I really haven't worked out the figurative language yet, but you get the point!"

"Sound the alarm!" Barry barks at the man." Nobody is getting in our out until we find out who is responsible, and throw them in the prison!"

"SIR!" Somebody shouts jumping in about halfway before a giant hand grabs their feet, and pulls them away. The person tries to crawl against it, but it's not going well." SOMEBODY HAS TAKEN CONTROL OF THE CONTROL ROOM!"

"What!?" Barry bellows then he thinks _Storm_.

"TELL MY WIFE THE CAKE SHE MADE ME ACTUALLY WASN'T GOOD!" The person screams as the hand wins and pulls them out." BUT I ATE IT ANYWAY!"

"Sir, what do we do!?" The other person exclaims in fear.

"Easy," Barry replies reaching underneath his desk, pulling out a machiene gun." We fight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Storm to catch."

* * *

"Let's see so I figured out all but this one," Storm mutters looking over the gigantic control panel which has a million different buttons.

A guard jumps in between the doorway, a gun aimed at Storm, but Storm just points his hand at him and he flies back right out of his clothes.

"And I thought this was a dog prison-not a military command center, but I'm not the genius who made this building," Storm sighs pressing the big red button.

Suddenly, the control panel short circuits.

"Didn't see that coming," Storm replies then looks for the instructions manual.

He finds it, and flips to the page where it tells him what to do in case the control panel short circuits.

"Universal keycard in the hidden area in the boss' room- ah hell!" Storm exclaims throwing the book away." Can't I just do this!?"

He places his hands on the panel, and surges which causes the lights to flicker briefly before he takes them off quickly, the electricity still dancing across his fingers. Then he looks at his hands before finally absorbing the electricity.

"Still haven't perfected electricity transferring, and repairing short circuiting stuff yet," Storm mutters then turns around." Well, back to the Barry thing!"

* * *

He had over twenty thousand troops, and guards from all over the worlds and a few heartless. They had fifteen members and were outnumbered. But they had a Naxah, who has managed to incapacitate over a hundred soldiers. Without a weapon other than her fists.

"You know why are we here again?" Xigbar asks Axel as he shoots down a couple as they follow the path of destruction.

"Ah, Storm's plan I guess," Axel sighs looking at his phone." I didn't know she would go _this crazy_!"

"Well, at least she isn't Xemnas," Roxas replies rolling up next to them pointing at Xemnas.

"What is he doing?" Axel questions.

"DANCE MY PUPPETS OF CONTROL DANCE!" Xemnas crackles controlling numerous guards with a rubber band. All he's doing is just shaking it in the air, and the people move accordingly." DANCE LIKE THE IDIOTS YOU ARE!"

"Well, he does have control over nothing," Xigbar sighs in pity over his scrambled minded superior.

* * *

Storm quickly hid behind a vending machiene on the upper levels as bullets flew down the hallway he was in the middle of. He only knew one person crazy enough to try and kill. Well, a bunch of people want him dead, but he only knew one in this building.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Barry calls dressed in anti-electrical swat gear." I have a present for you!"

"How unoriginal can we get!?" Storm calls back as the firing ceases.

He rolls behind a potted plant as Barry fires again.

"Oh, you know how much I love you!" Barry exclaims walking closer closing the time gap for Storm to react."NOT!"

"Why can't we just be friends, and have cake on Sunday nights like family!?" Storm exclaims as the firing ceases.

The minute he looks to see where he is, he has to go back to where he was. Then he sees the vent above him.

"Because I hate your guts!" Barry exclaims while coming closer." You think you can do whatever you want just because I'm the dog-catcher, but you are wrong! I will make you regret the day you ever doubted me like the day you make the worst mistake of your life!"

"What's with the corny one liners, and corny plot lines anyway!?" Storm exclaims the electricity dancing across his body." But I say, to hell with that! You know why lightning never strikes twice-"

He surges with all his mighty causing a blackout to ensure. Barry listens to his surroundings and the screaming on the lower levels. Then he hears it. The banging in the vents above him, and he points his gun at the ceiling.

_BANG! SLASH! _

The machine gun is broken in half, and Barry lies on the floor above Storm, who turns the lights back on. He reaches in Barry's pocket taking his well deserved loot.

"Because it moves like the storm," Storm finishes then walks away." Geez, I don't like fighting with stupid."

* * *

In less than five seconds, the dogs went crazy. All of them. Barking angrily wondering what's going on, and whether the cat overlords have finally taken control of the universe, and are riding all dogs forever. Yes, dogs actually fear that day where cats take over- not something that was made up to calm a crazy nobody down, no. George has been the most hyper about this, bouncing off the walls and whatnot.

"If that were happening now, we'd all be dead due to an imposter in the prison," Deadeye snarls as George bounces off of his back.

"Yeah, and the odds of that happening are like unlikely because then we'd have no more fish," Teddy barks in agreement." Think about it!"

"And I do smell burnt rubber, and craziness," Max barks." But mostly craziness."

"Yeah, and its coming from a-" Teddy barks.

_BOOOOOOM!_

The entire building shakes as Naxah has managed to blow down the steel door to the jail part.

* * *

Storm nearly fell face first into the control panel room floor which flickered briefly before turning back to normal.

"Girl gonna kill us all one day," Storm mutters getting up, and putting the card into the slot conveniently in the middle of the panel.

_Jail cells open for twenty-five minutes, _The computer announces making Storm looks at it funny.

"Twenty five minutes?" Storm questions confused." Then what?"

_Then the anti-dog escape force field will erupt around the jail cell area hence ceasing all doggie prison breaks, _The computer translates.

"But wait-" Storm begins.

_You have twenty-three minutes remaining,_ The computer translates.

"But wait-" Storm repeats.

_Do you want your dog or not? _The computer asks.

Storm presses the intercom button in response.

"BACON BREAK!" Storm bellows into it hoping to cause chaos." DO NOT KILL THE DOGS NAXAH! THEY ARE ON OUR SIDE!"

_Jail cell doors open, _The computer announces.

"Wait-" Storm begins.

_Do you want your dog or not!?_

* * *

At first, it became a time to bust out and get freedom. Then it became a race to see who could beat the others, and the winner got the bacon. Teddy was of course in the lead.

"You know?" Xigbar asks holding off the horde of guards as Naxah and three others went to find the dogs." Why isn't anyone helping?"

"You seem to have it under control," Axel assures him as the rest are playing cards with him." Flush."

"Is this strip poker?" Marluxia asks effectively ending the game.

Suddenly, the ones in the middle fly into the air as Storm appears in front of Xigbar.

"Okay, we have bout fifteen minutes to clear out these guys, so get to it otherwise nobody's getting fed when we get home," Storm translates.

The other members look at each other before getting up, weapons drawn ready to fight for their dinner eating rights. Demyx has railed up the toilets and they have now become their own race, and kind some fighting for Thirteen others the Dog Catchers.

"So this is the very fist Battle of the Doggie Rights, and Battle of the Toilets, Dog Catchers, and Organization Thirteen in history?" Storm mutters walking into the prison area." What kind of world do we live in?"

It didn't take long for Storm to find Naxah, who began an argument with Xemnas over if they could keep a puppy that she picked up as it was trying to escape.

"He's too much for us!" Xemnas exclaims shaking his head." And besides, you already have a dog!"

"But he's so fuzzy, and warm, and soft and I fell in love with him and he'll need a friend so can we keep him!?" Naxah whines hugging the dog that is trying to escape from her.

"Don't we have a puppy to save?" Roxas reminds the two as the dogs run past them like a frenzy of sharks.

"Naxah, put the dang dog down!" Storm barks walking up to the group." We have at least fifteen minutes until they can't scape from here."

"But Master!" Naxah whines turning to him then shoving the dog in his face." Look at him! You couldn't break that face know could you!?"

He looks at the dog who looks at him with a silent cry for help.

"Look, Naxah do you want your dog?" Storm questions remembering the CPU.

"But-" Naxah begins.

"Do you want your dog?" Storm repeats more sternly.

Naxah sighs in sadness letting the dog go, who then runs quickly away from the crazy girl.

"Good now-" Storm begins when a familiar bark is heard.

Immediately, Teddy and his gang come running at them Teddy running like Storm did when Naxah chased him down forty blocks because she thought he did something wrong.

"Teddy!" Naxah exclaims in glee as Teddy jumps into her outstretched arms." Oh, how I missed you!"

_Could ya stop it? _Teddy whimpers in embarrassment. _I kinda made a name from myself here!_

_Bacon!? _George barks in happiness chasing his tail again.

_No you idiot! _Max barks at him. _Humans!_

_But they have bacon, _Deadeye barks in debate.

_Yes, they do, _Nathaniel barks in agreement.

Everybody but Storm and Naxah watches in confusion over what argument the dogs are fighting over.

"Ever wonder what they're thinking and saying?" Roxas asks.

"Who knows," Xion replies shrugging.

"I hate to interrupt this otherwise heartbreaking time, but-" Storm begins.

_T-minus five minutes until anti-doggie escape force field! Please escape now! _The computer blares as the red light flashes and the siren blares.

"Ah, come on!" Storm shouts pulling Naxah as she cuddles with Teddy.

_BACON! _George barks happily as the rest of the dogs follow them.

* * *

"STORM!" Axel shouts as the group comes in and Lexaeus is blocking gun shots from Barry with his sword." WE GOTTA PROBLEM!"

"How were you even forced back!?" Storm exclaims in confusion, but shakes his head." Whatever, open a dark corridor."

Xemnas opens a dark corridor, but its at the end of the hallway Barry is in. And he's blocking the entrance.

"Whoops," Xemnas replies rubbing the back of his head." My bad!"

Storm slaps his forehead as he surges, making two swords of electricity in his hands.

"All right, when I start fighting Barry, Xemnas, and a bunch of others run with those other dogs in their hands, or if you can carry them!"

Storm runs and jumps over Lexaeus, swinging his swords like whips which cut the new machine gun Barry had. When he lands he enters a death focused fueled match with Barry who took out a lightning resistant knife. Naxah quickly ran in between them as Storm kicked him away from him.

"Whoops," Storm gloats rushing in for another attack.

Barry quickly grabs Storm's wrist, and throws him into the wall behind him as Axel runs with two dogs in his hands. Storm spins around, and puts his feet against the wall, pushes off and tries to hit Barry square in the chest with his fist, but Barry dodges him. He nearly crashes into three dogs running by him, but spins again landing on the side oppiste the middle.

"Really!?"Storm exclaims running in for another attack.

This time he's ready, and dodges a knife slash to the stomach then parries by banging his fist against Barry's neck, and hitting the sword in his right hand against his left knee- which causes him to fall to the floor.

"Pressure points always work with electricity," Storm grins as more dogs run by.

_Anti-dog force field up! Please try to escape now!_

"Come on girl!" Storm calls to Sunshine who is the slowest in the bunch." Run!"

Storm quickly blocks the knife with his sword as Barry puts him in a draw. His face is sweaty and full of anger.

"Think you can win!?" Barry exclaims grunting against Storm's well put up block." I'm the Dog Catcher!"

"Well, I'm the Storm," Storm gloats easily winning against Barry." I always win even if I lose."

"Tch, I'll see ya again in twenty to thirty or whatever!" Barry debates grinning." And next time I'll get away with all these but now-"

"You have been foiled by a group of misfits and their stupid vermin dogs, but you know you know?" Storm replies.

With one great surge he launches Barry into the air.

* * *

"So what do we do with these dogs?" Xemnas asks Storm after about a day passes.

"Eh, keep 'em I mean not like we know somebody that'll take care of 'em," Storm replies shrugging as he pulls out a lease for Teddy, and the dogs." Plus, I think they'll be coming back later in some way."

Storm sighs as he walks to the dinning room door, and opens it.

"Yo, time for a walk!" Storm calls.

Immediately, fourteen dogs run out of the kitchen on their way to the door happily ready to enjoy their freedom. Teddy walks out with his tail hung on the floor, energy drained from him.

"I know boy," Storm says to him as Teddy looks up at him with those sad puppy dog eyes." I know. I was like ya once, but I got over it."

_Easy for you to say, _Teddy whimpers in response looking at the ground again._ Everything's longer and more meaningful in dog years._

"Eh, I consider myself part animal in the sense I don't like to be bored and everything is shorter, but I wouldn't love to become a dog or somethin' that has days that last longer," Storm sighs then looks at him again." I can understand animals, but that's not the point. The point is that you'll see each other again, I'm sure. After all, there's always a second battle if there's a fist. Except it'll be called The Battle of The Organization Dogs and The Dog Catchers. Without the toliets. Come on boy, time for a walk."

Teddy quickly regained his energy as Storm and him raced to the entrance of the castle, ready to begin a new life.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man assembles fourteen dog catchers with one goal in mind.

To ensure that cats would take over the world.

* * *

**Boy that was annoying since the stupid browser refreshed itself, and I had to rewrite what I typed. Three times. But anyway hope you enjoyed that, and I think that was kinda funny how the toilets were taken seriously as actual people. No clue Demyx could create independent johns that could decide for themselves. Anyway, I will now swear proof the more... crazier chapters to bring the rating down. So bye-bye that weird chapter Fifteen! See ya!**


	47. Chapter 47 Xemnas Lost his Mind

**Uh-oh looks like we got a situation here! You know enough with the bad jokes enjoy!**

* * *

"How long has it been since Naxah was introduced to us?" Saix asked Xemnas while walking into his office.

Xemnas placed the pencil in his hand on his desk, and looked at the Blue Haired man in amazement.

"I'm getting old!" Xemnas exclaimed in horror over something that's not that bad." Quick, we must call the hawk of the false United States of America!"

Saix looked at his leader as if he lost his mind. More than usual.

"Um... are you okay Superior?" Saix asked in both confusion and fascination.

Xemnas quick flipped his desk into the air, and through the ceiling as his eyes glittered with energy and craziness.

"Yes, I shall do it at once!" Xemnas vowed saluting Saix before vainishing into thin air.

As the man stared at the spot where his leader was in confusion, Vexen walked in, his hand on his chin in thought, and stood next to the man.

"Did the Superior-" Vexen begins after accessing the situation.

"Have a hyper fit, and vanished into thin air?" Saix finishing still amazed." Yes, yes he did."

Vexen slowly grined in some sort of well earned victory.

"Well, I sort of put something in the Superior's drink at breakfast a day ago," Vexen translated as Saix glared at him." You know experimental reasons."

Siax shook his head in disbelief as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The effects of Xemnas' special brew were at its peak at lunch following the incident. Apparently, the false eagle of the United States of America does exist, and it is a small black bald eagle with silver wings. It was seated on Xemnas' head cawing at Demyx and many of the other members as if they were intruders. Despite being a nusciance nobody spoke against it for a good solid ten minutes which wasn't usnual in this group. Finally, Naxah was the one who decided to break the silence.

"Xem-" Naxah began.

The hawk cawed at her with the force of a bullhorn, shutting her up effectively.

"Okay then," Naxah muttered to herself while contuing on her cutting of her animal faced pancakes.

"Why the hell is there a-" Storm began.

The bird did the same with him, however he looked at it as if it were an alien.

"The hell there is-" Storm began as the same thing happened again, and he gave a look of pure annoyance at the bird." Hell is a bird on top of your head!?"

The bird let out a long, ear shattering caw as Storm looked at it in annoyance for a good twelve minutes, before it closed his mouth. Xemnas put down his fork, and knife, slowly and with such grace to that of a king about to announce something important to his subjects.

"Glourios frineds big and small!" Xemnas announced with a dramatic flourish of his hands." Today, we mark the day where we will become blessed with eternal life!"

Nobody looked at him, but at each in confusion over what he was saying.

"Are you-" Xigbar began but the bird shut him up before he could finish.

"No," Luxord muutered in his ear." He's never been okay."

"Today, is the day where we shall eat the young virgin meat and claim eternal life!" Xemnas exclaimed pointing at a pooted plant in the corner of the room." We shall feast on its outer skin, and shallow its blood like the new spangled vampires of 1000!"

"But that's a-" Roxas began but the bird shut him up.

"Today, we shall blow up the white house and become the chicken wings of all worlds, and then-then we shall tunr into Super Saiyan twenty-fours and kill the lord of tacos, Mexican!"

Everybody blinked twice at him.

"TODAT I SHALL MAKE YOU ALL MEN!"

Suddenly, all the girls, except Naxah, are engulfed in a cloud of smoke and when it disaptes they are men. They look down at their bodies in confusion then shake their heads.

"Um... what the fuck!" Roxas exclaimed slamming his hands down on the table. He then points at the bird angerly." YOU SAY SOMETHING AND THAT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO!"

The bird shut its bird, and instead flapped its wings in anger.

"Vexen what did you put in his drink again!?" Larxene exclaimed, rather barked, at Vexen who decided to play stupid.

"Look, I only put the new brew I made in his drink, but I didn't think he'd go crazy!" Vexen debated shrugging." He'll be like this for a while, so at least he isn't-"

"GO GO MISTER POPO!" Xemnas exclaimed while picking up his plate and acting as if its an airplane.

Putting his face in his hands, Storm began to chuckle softly at the remark that Xemnas made while Naxah looked at him in confusion.

"Is Xemnas okay?" Naxah asked frightened over Xemnas' well-being." Does he have something?"

"Yeah, he's got the Wiggles!" Xigbar jested while being engulfed in laughter.

Everyone looked at him in pure confusion as the One-eyed Sniper became to crack up over something that wasn't even funny.

"Yeah, you know it ain't funny when you're the only laughing over it," Demyx sighed shaking his head.

"LET'S GO ASHY!" Xemnas chanted then proceeded to clap his hands.

"... Great," Saix muttered while leaving the room.


	48. Chapter 48

As the days went by so did the relationship of Naxah and Storm. At first, Storm didn't really like the crazy hot girl with a mind of a five year-old, but he started to develop some sort of liking toward her. Some sort of liking that he really couldn't explain. He was going to take her out, but something happened that changed their relationship forever.

She fell in love with Roxas.

"How the hell is this even possible!?" Storm demanded pacing back and forth in the Grey Area with Axel looking at him from one of the couches." I mean, sure Roxas is a nice guy, but how do you jump from one guy to another!?"

"Maybe it has something to do with him _actually caring for a child that isn't his_ Storm!" Axel exclaimed at Storm putting emphasis on that one part.

"Nah, that's not it," Storm muttered looking at Axel briefly before pacing again." Maybe it has something to do with Roxas getting into Naxah's heart for some reason!"

"Does anybody listen to me?" Axel sighed looking at the ceiling in disbelief." I mean I give good advice, but this is just outrageous!"

"I got it!" Storm shouted an idea coming to him." It has something to do with the baby and him taking care of it more than me!"

Axel growled while shaking his head as Storm sat on the couch perpendicular to him.

"Now what do I do?" Storm sighed his shoulders heaving in despair." I mean, I kinda miss her bothering me twenty-four seven. And the smell of her hair which oddly smells like tacos."

"Is somebody heart-broken?" Axel teased reminding Storm of how he was.

"Course not!" Storm countered in denial his shoulders being lifted in anger." Why would I be heartbroken over a girl who bothered me for who knows how long!?"

* * *

Roxas was actually scared to sleep at night now. See, he said one thing just _one little _thing, and now his life is ruined. He forgot about Naxah's classic gullible attitude she has towards new things. It wasn't _his _fault entirely, but his fault. See, Naxah was sad over Storm not paying attention to her needs( he was tired of every dysfunctional thing in the Organization) so he told her that he would be there for her no matter what. Sadly, that one phrase meant two things. And now she won't stop bothering him with the offer of cooking, love, sex, beer, and protection over fan girls.

The door to his room was forced open as Naxah jumped on the bed like a dog, stirring the keyblade wielder from his sleep. And it was such little sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Naxah giggled with a different air to her person." You have a wife now!"

It scared him to death, and that was one of the vows you took at weddings.

"Naxah, I'm tired!" Roxas whined while looking at the alarm clock that was underneath his covers." It's almost noon."

"I don't care!" Naxah countered, rather demanded." Storm won't do anything fun with me anymore!"

"Fine, but just let me sleep!" Roxas whined as the weight of the girl on top of him was lifted and carried out the room.

He pulled the covers over his body while shuddering before he fell asleep.

* * *

"So, how is everyone?" Luxord asked trying to start a lively atmosphere at lunch but failing miserably.

"Wait, who's cooking?" Larxene asked looking around to see who was missing.

"Well, I'm doing fine Luxord! Thanks for asking!" Luxord retorts beginning a miserable conversation with himself.

"Storm is since this is his first time cooking for us," Vexen answered while writing stuff down on his notepad.

"I'm kind of scared," Xion said to Axel who patted her on the back.

"What's there to be scared of?" Axel asked ready to prove and comfort her otherwise.

Xion points to the distress of her fear. Xemnas is busy rubbing mayonnaise over his leg like lotion, showing off his ape hairy legs to the entire organization.

"What?" Xemnas demanded while reaching his hand into the mayonnaise and cupping a large amount in his hand, before taking it out and gingerly applying it to his legs. He rubs it in hard while letting out a weird, animal like groan that causes Axel to shudder inwardly in disgust.

"Never mind," Axel muttered.

Demyx quickly put down his ham sandwich, that he took a bite out of, and slowly left to puke his guts out over what he just saw. The bad part was that he used that same mayonnaise.

"Axel you gotta help me!" Roxas breathed in Axel's ear nearly hugging the man in the process of transferring a secret.

Storm walked out of the kitchen, placed his hand at the spot where Xemnas was, and surged weakly. Suddenly, trays of different food flew out of the kitchen, and placed themselves at different spots of the long table, filling up the table like magic. Everyone watched in awe as nearly all of their favorite foods lay right in front of them.

"Eh, I can do many things with my mastery over lightning, and electricity," Storm replied in as if it's no big deal." I can use things like magnets as long as I touch them, so yeah, enjoy!"

Storm walked out of the Grey Area rather quickly as everyone decided to dive into their favorite dishes.

"She won't stop bothering me!" Roxas breathed in Axel's ear as they ate their food.

"Maybe she thinks you want a booty call," Axel whispered back, putting a mouthful of pancakes drenched with syrup in his mouth, while reaching for the tall glass of coffee beside the plate.

"Please, I doubt she knows what that is," Roxas whispered back rolling his eyes while putting butter on his large waffles.

Before he could finish, he felt someone tug on his cloak which caused him to turn in his head as Naxah came dangerously close to his face. Their lips were close to touching, but she was grinning like a madman.

* * *

"Look, it's not like you saw this coming," Namine replied as she stuck a large piece of French toast that Storm brought her in her mouth." Or did anything to prevent this. And I thought you didn't like her like that?"

"Fine maybe I do care for her in the slightest, but not that big!" Storm shouted at her crossing his arms over his chest as he sat on the edge of her bed. He raised an eyebrow at the food that he brought her." Aren't you going to give me some?"

"Now why should I?" Namine retorted while pointing her fork at him like a business woman." You brought it for me, and I've been craving French toast for five weeks straight, and do you think I got any?"

"Well, I gave you some and it's not my fault you can't control your period cravings," Storm debated like a child.

She glared at him like an angry woman before cutting another piece for herself, causing Storm to sigh in annoyance.

"Anyway, what should I do to make sure she ain't doing anything with Roxas?' Storm requested while looking at something out of the corner of his eye." Before Xion goes all wonky chicky again like before."

"Just admit you like her, so we can all win our bets we put on you two!" Namine sighed while placing the plate on the nightstand by the bed.

"Wait, you bet on us getting together?" Storm questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Xion even betted on it, so if she loses Xigbar gets to do whatever he wants to her," Namine translates." And then I have to wear a leash, and be Xemnas' bitch for a year if I lose."

He got up, walked out the door, and a few minutes later came back after a large explosion shook the entire castle.

"What bet?" Storm asked returning to his original spot." Anyway, that's not going to happen any time soon you know."

"Well, you better do it fast because Roxas is in danger of getting a unwished and undesireable booty call from Naxah," Namine said earning the confusion of Storm.

"I doubt that she knows what that is." He looked at the plate with great interest." Can I please have some?"

"Yes, but only-"

He snatched the plate, and disappeared as the wind blew Namine's hair in her face. She sighed.

"This is why I hate giving food to him."


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay I know I switch tenses later in, but just deal with it! Finally doing it so just deal with it!**

* * *

"I'm going to get a job," Said Naxah at dinner with everyone.

Storm nearly died from choking on his food at this comment, but if it wasn't for Axel passing a glass of water his way he would have died.

"What!?" Storm exclaims looking at her in disbelief," you're gonna get a what!?"

"Job!" Demyx shouts emphasizing the word job as if Storm's three." J-O-B JOB! You know, the thing we all have to do in life, but don't really want to do it because it's too much work."

"Like you?" Xemnas retorts raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, like me!" Demyx agrees then proceeds to eat his dinner.

"Wait, what the hell do you need a job for!?" Storm exclaims again this time in curiosity.

"Well, I want child support-"Naxah begins.

"Do you even know what that means?" Storm questions.

"I looked it up in a dictionary, and goggled it," Naxah retorts." And somebody isn't helping in raising his child!"

"Xemnas!" Larxene shouts causing everyone to look at her.

"So you're pregnant with Xemnas' baby?" Xigbar questions confused on how that could happen.

"I hope not!" Xemnas exclaims shaking his head in denial briefly." I'm only fifteen!"

"Yeah, in dog years," Roxas snorts.

Everyone laughs as Storm sighs.

"I get like what? Quarter of a mil in universal money just for being an OC," Storm retorts.

"Wait what!?" Demyx gasps." What the hell's universal money!?"

"Money that is basically worth any amount in any race without it losing value," Storm replies." But that's besides the point. The point is that you never said I had to put anything other than love and affection and all this rainbow magic crap you told me like a month ago!"

"Actually, it was about a couple of days ago, so get your facts straight," Marluxia counters like a female causing everyone to look at him.

"Have you been eavesdropping in our conversations?" Luxord questions.

"A little birdy told me!" Marluxia exclaims in fake denial." I have no interest in your drama!"

"Yeah, try saying that to your posts on Facebook!" Roxas coughs.

Everyone laughs again as Storm rolls his eyes.

"And Xemnas cut my pay in half!" Naxah exclaims pointing at Xemnas who is in the middle of drinking his soda." I'm down to a hundred munny a day!"

"How much do you pay her?" Zexion questions in amazement and demandness.

"Anyway, since when do you have job experiences in anything!?" Storm counters evading the subject for now.

"Since I decided I wanted a job!" Naxah exclaims." Doing work around here is easy enough!"

"Everybody's too lazy to think for themselves!" Storm debates in amazement at how Naxah is acting towards this situation." Xion is like a maid around here while everybody is some sort of racial overlord! We're back in the Middle Ages and whatnot!"

"Master, I am getting a job and that's final," Naxah replies effectively ending the argument.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care at this point," Storm mutters continuing his eating.

Everyone starts eating again except for Zexion who looks at Xemnas again in confusion.

"How much do you pay her?" Zexion questions in wonder.

* * *

After about two hundred job applications, and about a thousand failed attempts at actually passing the test because she didn't write her name, Naxah walks through the streets of Traverse Town in sadness at not being able to get a job. Even though she was an idiot, and didn't pass the tests because she thought her name was one of the questions. As would most people who take tests too seriously.

"And all I wanted was a new pair of heels," Naxah mutters walking past a building with many posters on it in sadness.

Then she walks back to the building and looks at the posters on it.

"Maybe this can point me in the right direction," Naxah mutters then looks at one poster in particular.

Her curiosity was peaked when she saw this particular poster because this particular poster had something no one has ever taught her about. And is one subject that they shouldn't teach her about. But Naxah still picked it up, looked at it, and wrote the phone number down.

* * *

He nearly broke into a seizure at what she said, and showed them, after rounding them up into the Grey Area. It was the last thing that he'd thought she'd show them. Strangely, Xemnas was encouraging it.

"Are you insane!?" Storm exclaims pointing at the poster that Naxah holds in front of her, in front of the table." That's against the law!"

"There is no law!" Demyx debates leaning back in his seat in a thong." They just want you to believe that!"

Everyone, except Xion who covered her eyes in horror, looks at him in confusion and wonder.

"Why- never mind," Vexen begins then shrugs it off. He turns back to the matter at hand." I agree with Storm on this one. Naxah this is just way too... what's the word?"

"Crazy?" Roxas suggests.

"Brain racking?" Lexaeus adds.

"Horrific?" Xion asks still covering her eyes in horror.

"Erotic?" Xemnas adds.

"The correct word is unthinkable and irrational," Demyx clarifies.

"There is no word to describe what she wants to do!" Storm counters pointing at the poster again. Then he looks at her." Why do you wanna be a porn star anyway!?"

She blinked three times before opening her mouth.

"Because I took a survey, and it turns out I have what they're looking for," Naxah replied casually. Then she became confused." What's a porn star?"

Everyone, except Xemnas, shifted uncomfortably in their seats due to the challenge the topic possessed.

"It's a pornographic actress that performs sexual acts in public," Xemnas translated with a fatherly tone of voice." Pornographic films contain different sub-genres and basically, quench our sexual fantasies for that subject."

"So a movie?" Naxah asked.

"HELL NO!" Storm exclaimed becoming engulfed in flames." HELL NO! HELL NO! HELL NO! H-E-L-L N-O HELL NO!"

Everyone looked at Storm as if he lost his insanity finally.

"Yes, but not really," Luxord replied still giving Storm the Curious eye.

"Then why doesn't Master like it?" Naxah requested looking at Storm.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA YA SELLING YA BODY!" Storm exclaimed his blood pressure slowing rising along with his anger." AND I CANNOT BEAST!"

Immediately, the fires die down before Storm faints on the spot, causing everyone to look at him in pure shock.

"Well, um, Naxah?" Vexen said admist the silence." How about we look for a job together? You know, so we don't have this little problem happening again."

* * *

Vexen did manage to find Naxah a job, despite her experiences which include a bunch of crazy things. She even made him write that she could strip down a homeless man in less than a minute. Yet admist the craziness of her mind, Naxah actually landed a job. At some Mexican restaurant. Flipping burgers. In a Mexican restaurant. While she danced around the shop giving people their food. At a Mexican restaurant. The organization decided to see her in action. Did we mention its a Mexican restaurant?

"Why is this even titled a Mexican restaurant?" Storm asked looking around at how much it resembled McDonald's.

"It means the owner is Mexican, but that's what I thought at first," Vexen translated.

"What's wrong with being a Mexican?" Larxene asked.

"This is what's wrong with them!" Demyx exclaimed getting up from the large booth they were sitting at, and going up to a random guy." Hey buddy! I'm gonna have to see some identification!"

"What the hell do you want!?" The Guy exclaimed ready to hit Demyx.

"I know you're an illegal border hopper, so just spill it!" Demyx retorted, rather spat, at the man.

The Guy takes a swing at Demyx knocking him out cold. He then walks away as if nothing happened.

"Yep, that's why its wrong to be a Mexican or Spanish," Storm agreed as Lexaeus poured water over the man." They don't care about anything which is why... you know what? I can't think of anything."

Naxah walks up to the table with everyone's food as they smile at her.

"How's the old Peach Cobler?" Xigbar asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, its how's the double cheeseburger with ketchup-if you know what I mean," Luxord debated grinning while pointing his hand at her.

The two men high five each other while congratulating themselves on making them the world's biggest jacks ever.

"No, we don't know what you mean and we don't wanna know," Storm replied rolling his eyes as he turned to Naxah."So how's the old grind?"

"What grind?" Naxah requested blinking twice." I don't skateboard."

"He meant how's the job?" Roxas clarified smirking at Storm." And how goes that 'thing' you're doing for me?"

"Look, we wouldn't tale about that in public right?" Storm asked.

"It's going good," Naxah replied smilling," I'm even getting something called a paycheck tomorrow."

Immediately, Storm spit out his drink on Axel's face who then punched Larxene in the face by accident, causing him to go flying into the ceiling from one kick to the groin.

"Wait, tomorrow!?" Storm exclaimed in amazement." I didn't get mine's till like a month after I worked, and you're getting it tomorrow!? You've been here for three freakin' days!"

"Hey now son," Xemnas scorned while pointing at Storm." You know what to do when things don't go your way."

"Dear lord, please don't-" Storm began.

"Well...!" Xemnas bellowed as he summons a banjo out of no where, beginning to play it.

Axel falls through the ceiling, and lands on top of him, stopping any rape, or kills of the eardrum from his singing. Storm looked at Naxah with a bored expression on his face.

"I liked it when you were going to be a hooker," Storm said.

* * *

**Anyway, a little break from the more serious chapter I wrote last time, but not really. And we're almost at the fiftieth chapter mark as my grammer and vocab and spelling falls into a bottomless pit by the chapter, never to be seen again. Anyway, I'm actually surprised I managed to get fifty chapters out of this fan fic. I mean I never meant or had plans to have this many chapters, but you know. Chao! **


	50. Chapter 50 The Unknown Sister

"Happy 50th day in the organization, Naxah!" exclaimed Storm as the group wa gathered around the table to celebrate a moment.

"Yeah, I remember my 50th day in organization 13!" agreed Demyx as Larxene turned to him.

"Idiot you didn't have one!" countered Larxene." All of us were trying to fight the Trix Rabbit on that day! Fourteen times!"

"Well, can't I dream DREAMBREAKER!" shouted Demyx crossing his shoulders over his chest.

"Now, now you two," scorned Storm putting his hands on his hips like a father." Your public displays of affection can wait!"

The two grumbled while walking to the opposite sides of room, earning a hefty chuckle from Storm.

"Congats kid!" shouted Xigbar as he went into s stage of chuckling." It's amazing that you haven't killed-"

Lexaeus quickly slapped him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor like a rock.

"Yes,it is a gloroius time as we celebrate the days of our youngest member!" exclaimed Xemnas standing up with a dramatic flourish of his gloves." It almost pains me to tell you all that Naxah indeed has a sister, but-"

"WHAT!?" interupted Naxah with a look of pure wonder, confusion, and everything but nice and spice." I HAVE A WHAT!?"

"Oh, cake!" exclaimed Storm as Ultimecia brought in the cake which was vanilla.

"I made your favorite Naxah," announced Ultimecia while looking at Naxah. She then takes the cake cutter off the large round plate." Now will-"

"I HAVE A SISTER!?" repeated Naxah.

Slowly, as if wanting to make this dramatic, Ultimecia turned her head toward Xemnas giving one of her dumbfounded looks.

"You spilled the cream again didn't you?" requested Ultimecia while rolling her eyes.

"She flipped so of course, mother!" replied Xemnas staring daggers at her." What was I supposed to do!? Tell her that her sister left the organization after she was born, and hasn't returned since!? Or that she didn't want to see her! Or maybe that she knew Naxah was going to come, so she left because she hated her!?"

Naxah stomped her foot angrily then ran out the room, followed by Roxas who seems to care about her. The two looked at where Naxah was, and where she ran off to then continued their debate; with everyone left present confused.

"Try the cake!" exclaimed Storm through a mouthful of cake with the plate in hi hand. His face has frosting all over." It's great!"

Nosily eating his cake, Storm walks out the room leaving the situation as it is.

* * *

"Storm?" sighed Xemnas in despair as he walked into the Grey Area where Storm is lying on the couch, reading a magazine." Did I-"

"Yes to all questions about your character," replied Storm without a beat. He moves the magazine out of his face, and raises an eyebrow at Xemnas." Aren't you evil?"

"That's not the point!" debated Xemnas as he literally sat on Storm, who began to scrim like a fish." I just don't know what to do."

He surges causing the leader to fly through the ceiling, leaving behind a Xemnas shaped hole in the wall.

"Geez, didn't know he was so estatic," muttered Storm as he walked out of the Grey Area.

* * *

He felt he was the smartest out f all of them which was beginning to prove its worth. It wasn't that hard to find Naxah's sister as she lived close. Yes, she lived two worlds down from them and was watching how Naxah was being treated the entire time. How did he know that? She'd been following him ever since he entered Radiant Garden like Yuffie, but better and more quietly. He loved being able to sense pulses.

"All right," shouted Storm at the sky crossing his arms over his chest. He gives one of his devious smiles." Shadow Girl, two can play it this game!"

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and it became to storm with the force of the Hulk smashing into a tank. The wind was so strong, it was able to lift people off the ground who weren't holding onto something. As for the rain, it was like bullets to unfortunate people caught out in it and even the umbrellas weren't safe. Storm looked around and found nobody running out- like he would do his friends for a good scary prank.

"Going 2.0," muttered Storm cracking his neck.

Lightning quickly joined the fray, and began harmonizing with its friends, going at a fast pace just like everything else.

"Maybe I should measure how fast my lightning goes before I do this in an unknown world," muttered Storm thinking.

Still, nobody complained but they did look at him as if he was some weirdo standing out in the rain, for no clear reason. Growling softly to himself, the thunder booms so loudly the entire world shakes.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Storm turned around to come face-to-face with an angry girl in all white. Litterally, all white and with an umbrella cloth in her hair, but Storm decided it would best not to mention that. Her hair was in a mop, so he couldn't make out the color, but she did have green eyes like Naxah. Her body was slender, and athletic and she stood to five inches below Storm's height.

"Don't you have any sense in that thick head of yours!?" demanded The Girl crossing her arms over her chest, and then shivering slightly.

"Nah, doctors told me I have a rare condition called Idiot, and that's really mean ya know?" retorted Storm crossing his arms over his chest, but he wasn't that soaked." Besides, you've been following me since I got here!"

"Oh you bet I was!" agreed The Girl shaking her head angrily in agreement." I know you're the so called 'One' for my little sis!"

Immediately, he shifted his weight to the left, and gave her that Sherlock Holmes thinking look.

"Oh, your _sis _that I have no clue about!" gasped Storm playing stupid.

"Yes, but you surely must know her since you are the 'One' for her right?" retorted The Girl catching his act.

He gave her some points. She didn't even know him, and she called a bluff, but he really isn't good at hiding them.

"All right, then her name's Naxah, and you're her sister that's supposedly missing, right?" requested Storm making the girl roll her eyes.

"No, I'm her long-lost cousin, idiot!" retorted The Girl rolling her eyes.

It began to rain harder as he was in sight of her evil evil evil eye.

"Look, I don't control weather!" debated Storm putting his hands in front of him in a defensive nature,"I can only-"

"Look, we need to get some that isn't wet, and I'm not being watched," interrupted The Girl running off before Storm can finish.

Confused, he watches her run away.

"COME ON!"

Shaking his head while letting out a sigh, he quickly follows the girl.

* * *

"Wait, so Xemnas watches your every movement because he thinks you are part of the porn squad or some weird mess?" questioned Storm sitting on the toilet in the Girl's house." How come I'm in here-"

"Because I want privacy!" barked The Girl as she changed in the living room," yes, and that's one of the reasons I left."

"But wouldn't make much more sense-" began Storm about to make a breakthrough.

"What Xigbar did while I was there left me... emotionally scarred, so I have a fear of..." retorted The Girl fiercely, but then died down into the embarrassment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know somebody who has a fear of chickens," assured Storm.

"Just forget it!" snapped The Girl her face turning bright red without Storm's knowledge.

"Anyway, are you done yet!?" said Storm poking the toilet seat with his fingers.

"Of course not!" retorted The Girl making Storm groan in annoyance.

After five minutes, The Girl unlocked the door to the bathroom and quickly ran to the couch in the living room.

"Why do I get the nut jobs?" muttered Storm to himself as he went to the living room.

"Anyway, why are you talking to me in private?" interrogated The Girl looking at a beauty magazine sitting on one of the sofas.

"Well-" began Storm as he looked up at her.

He was screwed if a tornado or hurricane of his creation, caused them to be in here alone. Her hair was green, but was so glossy, so bright that it brung out the rest of her. Even her tan skin was glowing like a jewel or a diamond. She wore a long, plain white shirt that covered up to her ankles. She sat indian style on the couch And she wasn't like Naxah.

_Oh no! _thought Storm as he froze on the spot like a statue, staring at her. _Why does this happen when I see something different!? Or something new!? _

The Girl nad him looked at each, the Girl having to twiddle her fingers so that it wouldn't be awkward.

_Hopefully, she doesn't think I'm a weirdo!_ thought Storm.

Suddenly, the girl quickly looked at her chest which was a decent size, and where Storm was looking. Or where _she thought _he was staring at. She quickly covered herself up snapping Storm out of his shock._  
_

"See, I was asking if you wanted help taking care of the puppies you got there!" blurted out Storm.

_That's not what I meant to say! _thought Storm.

* * *

"So Naxah's upset about me right?" asked The Girl while Storm massaged his bruised forehead.

"Yeah, she just flipped out when Xemnas' idiotic big mouth spilled the beans," replied Storm." Or is it cream?"

"Look, it's not like I wanted to stay there its just-" began The Girl," it's just that I didn't want to take care of Naxah. And she was brainwashed before she became a nobody."

He stopped his massaging

"Kidding!" exclaimed The Girl rather quickly," Xemnas wanted me gone so that he could teach her how to be a sex slave, and it was either me or-"

"Okay, okay just ay you left because you left," interrupted Storm quickly becoming creeped out by what she was about to say." Anyway, the point is that we need you. Rather Naxah does because she's throwing one of her fits again.

"All right, I'll go back there, but could you promise me a few things?" requested The Girl." My name's Raxis."

"Look, can we just end the day?" whined Storm," you can join later."

"Fine, but you're helping me move in right?" requested Raxis as Storm quickly fell to sleep.

Raxis sighed while going to make up with Naxah.

* * *

** And that's the long-awaited chapter fifty that I have put off to the side, so yeah. Anyway, I am way too tired to do a full chapter of this sister-sister drama, so the next one will be the continuation. In about a couple weeks, considering I- ah whatever. I have some stories that haven't been updated since last summer, so I gotta work on those. Yes, Haituis until further notice. Sorry, gotta get it up. Plus, I need to expand a little in my empire of sports bras- ah sweet dreams or whatever!**


	51. 51 Thanksgivings To Nothing But Somethin

Yes,** I have missed your adorable faces staring at the computer screen reading this story, so I will ask you all. Will you marry me!? Nah, I couldn't resist and the stupid idea won't go away, so here it is! Chapter 51 and more leakage from the brain activity I am missing. Enjoy! I know I won't!**

* * *

"Please don't tell me there's a reason behind this whole family separation story," sighed Storm as he was summoned to Xemnas' chambers again.

"Yes, there was and always-" began Xemnas when he noticed the boy and the girl seated in the two chairs in front of him.

"Hello, Xemmy Lemmy!" gasped Raxis as if she missed him. She gives a sharp devil smile while crossing her legs together." How's the ol' one inch!?"

"IT'S SEVEN!" screamed Axel somewhere in the castle sensing that somebody might be talking about him.

"What's the reason, oh great Xemmy Lemmy!?" questioned Storm leaning back in his chair with a dramatic flourish of his arms.

"See, it all started last Thanksgiving," began Xemnas beginning a flashback.

* * *

_Ah great! _exclaimed Storm rolling his eyes as the sound of him hitting both his thighs with both of his hands. _More flashbacks._

_Hey, this is essential to story development!_ debated Xemnas.

_Besides, don't you wanna know what happened between us? Or what didn't SILVER FREAKER WITH A V-A-G-I-N-A! _agreed Raxis then yells at Xemnas who blinks twice.

_Anyway, the table was already set, and ready after Demyx tried to eat everything the tenth time in a row, in separate years. Raxis was angry at the fact that she wouldn't do my offer-_

_Yeah, um if it's your offer then I wouldn't do it either. We both know what you meant._

_It twas nothing like that!_

_It twas like that! You asked me to do a Kim Karadishian-_

_Look, just get on with it before I get a glimpse at a parody of what's the top hit now._

_Like I was saying! She wouldn't do my offer, and was showing it by giving me the evil-_

_Wait, how is Naxah in this?_

_She wasn't. He was making that up. Tell him the truth Xemnas otherwise I'm going to-_

"NO!" screamed Xemnas like a little girl at what Raxis was about to do." NOT LITTLE XEMMY!"

Storm looked back at the girl who held a knife to a plush dolls crotch, and to the guy that the plushie resembled, who was in horror and back again.

_"Why_ are you so obsessed with those plush dolls?" questioned Storm in confusion.

* * *

It was the thritieth of November, a few days after the Thanksgiving Feast that they had, and Raxis was spending time with Naxah. Naxah's hair was in a bow, and she was in a dress that was red halfway, then transformed into a yellow design of flames. Basically, she looked like Katniss from the Hunger Games. Naxah was busy sewing a pillow for Raxis, who complained about having trouble sleeping at night. Raxis was busy practicing her sword throwing which rivaled Larxene's knife throwing. She hit the poster of Adolf Hitler dead in the chest five times while she hit his head twice that amount.

"Raxy?" questioned Naxah as she studied the way her pillow was turning out.

"Yeah, what is it?" retorted Raxis judging the trectory of her aim before letting the sword fly out of her hand, and hit the poster. This time it hit Hitler right in the balls.

"I think I did something wrong," pouted Naxah as Raxis wiped the sweat from her brow, and turned around.

"Looks fine to me," replied Raxis shrugging as if it's no big deal.

"But it isn't like this one!" debated Naxah grabbing a square shaped pillow, and holding it up to her own pillow." See!?"

Raxis chuckled." Yes, it may not be the same, Naxah, but everything doesn't have to be perfect on your first try. Or in any case. If everything came out perfectly life wouldn't be fun, and we'd all be lazy and bland. Kinda like my cooking sometimes, but we eat it anyway."

Naxah slowly nodded her head as she caught some words, but not all of them. She didn't understand all of them.

"What's life?"

_Raxis please come to the Master's lair! Nay-nay-nay-nay-HEY! HEY LET GO OF ME!_ singed Demyx into the intercom as somebody pulled him off it.

Raxis sighed while shaking her head, and tsking.

"I'll be back Naxah, try using your tablet if you have any questions about that word."

As Raxis left, Naxah quickly pulled out her tablet, and began to play games on it like she always would.

* * *

Raxis, before entering any guy's room, knocked three times and waited for the all clear.

"Come in!" called Xemnas from inside.

When she walked in, it smelled of cologne, and the cheap kind used when going to have a "good time" as she liked to call it. And everything was red, and the floor had rose petals scattered around. There was only one seat, and she took it. In the large red armchair that made her feel like a bug. Xemnas was at his desk in a silver robe that showed off his chest. Which was hairy, and grossed her out a little, but she seen worse. Try walking in on Larxene when she's naked.

"You wanted to..." said Raxis slowly becoming red in embarrassment for no reason. She gulped hard before continuing." See me?"

"Yes, I did my little applesauce on a cream cheese bagel," replied Xemnas in a deep baritone voice which would have been more seductive if he didn't just make that analogy." I wanted to talk-" He inhales deeply for no reason then exhales gently." Business with you."

"Whatr kind of business?" requested Raxis crossing her legs as Xemnas walked over to the right.

"Well, I know that you and Naxah have a deep relationship," translated Xemnas seductively but failing." Sisters am I correct?"

"Well, yes we are sisters," replied Raxis slowly wondering what he was doing.

"And I was hoping to fuel that relationship, if I may. See, I have kept a close eye on the two of you, and it would seem that you are both desperate of something."

_We are?_ thought Raxis trying to figure out where this was going.

"Naxah needs somebody to take care of her while you need somebody to take care of you."

Immediatly, she felt the strong hands slipping into her shirt from behind. They were preparing to make a "deep-sea voyage" to her chest, which was slightly larger than Naxah's. And when she felt them, she froze in anger.

"Well, I may be able to provide for you."

When he whispered that in her ear, and she felt both hands grabbing the top portion of her breasts, Xemnas was tossed at his desk with one very strong judo flip. The impact caused the desk to break, but not Xemnas who quickly got up smiling like an idiot.

"How dare you!" bellowed Raxis her face red in anger, one hand across her chest, the other pointed at Xemnas who gets up chuckling." I'm fifteen and you're what!? Forty!?"

"Come on babe!" snorted Xemnas like a real pig." Age is just a numbah! Now just admit it! You've wanted to have sex with me since you joined!"

_BAM!_

* * *

"Where are you going, Raxy?" requested Naxah in confusion as she watched her sister pack her suitcase up.

"Vacation," replied Raxis not even stopping to look at her sister." For a at least a month or two."

"Oh, can I come!?" squealed Naxah in delight.

"Nah, they only let me go," replied Raxis packing the last of her suitcase and closing it.

Raxis the turned to Naxah, sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Naxah, I'm going to be gone for a while, but I just want you to know that no matter what I love you."

Naxah began to sniffle which caused Raxis to become angry.

"Don't you cry now! Big girls don't cry now do they!?" Naxah nodded in response whipping her eyes with her sleeve." Now try to be good, and behave yourself I don't want my little sis to be hurt when I come back." Raxis smiled at Naxah while rubbing her head, then stood up and left.

The pillow that was a heart shape, made for Raxis, was left.

* * *

Raxis, on top of a roof of a building, sighed while holding a picture of Naxah in her left hand as she summoned a sword, and judged where it would hit her target. She let it fly.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Storm as he stumbled backwards, and avoided a sword that would have hit his crotch.

Immediately after, he is dog piled by three nobodies who then quickly tie him up.

"Naxah," muttered Raxis while walking away from the scene.

* * *

"Well, that would explain why that sword nearly killed me," said Storm scratching his head gingerly.

"Wait, where-" began Raxis after she realized they weren't in Xemnas' chambers.

Somehow, they winded up in Storm's room on Storm's bed. Raxis quickly jumps to the right side to the bed, where Storm is, and lands on the floor her face red as a tomato. Storm peered over the bed, and looked at her.

"I think you were overreacting there a bit," replied Storm.

"I wasn't!" screamed Raxis in embarrassment," we're the same age!"

Storm blinked twice.

**LINE BREAK CAUSE THE STUPID FANFIC DIVIDER WON'T WORK!**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" requested Raxis as Storm guided her to Naxah's door.

"Sure, I mean what other options you got?" retorted Storm shrugging as they stood at Naxah's door.

"Good point," agreed Raxis then reached out to knock on the door, but stopped." I don't think I can do this."

"Nonsense, you're her big sis, and you need to be stromg for her," assured Storm with a wave of his hand." And boy, did that sound better in my head."

Raxis chuckled then looked at Storm smiling.

"You know, you're different from most guys Storm," said Raxis.

"Break a leg!" exclaimed Storm quickly knocking on the door ten times, slapping Raxis' rump, and running away.

Before Raxis can react, the door flys open revealing a confused Naxah. Raxis rubbed the knuckles of her right hand in shyness.

"Who are you?" asked Naxah confused.

Letting out a loud, forced exhale before she found her nerve.

"I'm your sister, Naxah," replied Raxis smiling nervously." Don't you remember?"

Suddenly, a memory flashed across Naxah's mind causing her to become angry.

"Don't think I'd remember somebody who broke their promise to me, and kept me waiting for a year," snarled Naxah rolling her eyes." I kept thinking that you would come back!"

"I'm sorry Naxah!" shouted Raxis putting both of her hands on her head in frustration." I lost track of time and-"

"I was waiting for you to come back! You said it was only going to be a month or two-" began Naxah.

"Well, I lied Naxah! I lied! I was never coming back here again! After that night, I was done with the organization forever! I didn't want to be around these freaks anymore!"

"So I'm a freak to you?"

Raxis opened her mouth, but quickly closed it letting out a frustrated groan. Naxah shook her head.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me. Ever. Again!"

Naxah quickly pushed Raxis to the side, and ran the opposite direction of her.

"Naxah..."

* * *

"Nice view you got here," said Storm as he appeared next to Naxah on top of the clock tower," man, at that Thanksgiving sun!"

"Have you ever... lied to me?" requested Naxah looking down at her hands, and the ground below.

Storm became uneasy in his seating position, but was ready to answer.

"No, Naxah, I've been truthful about everything I've told you," replied Storm.

"Then why do people lie?" questioned Naxah looking at Storm with sadness in her eyes.

"Easy, cause they like to take the easy way out. At lest they think until the lies consume them, and they're in a situation they can't get out of. But other times, it's to protect something or someone from hurt in any form."

"What do you think about lying Storm?"

"Well, any lie is a lie no matter what exception you may have. But at the same time, we need them otherwise-"

He hands her a familiar, heart shaped object.

"We lose the things we care about the most. But lies can hurt people too."

"What kind of lie did Raxy tell me?"

"The one that was trying to protect you. If she didn't care about your feelings, she would have told you straight up, but she knew you'd have a mental break down if you knew the truth."

Storm stands up.

"Now come on, and let's eat! They're waiting on us ya know."

As he opened a corridor of darkness, the heart shaped pillow glowed a mysterious pink.

* * *

Everyone was seated at the table, and at their appropriate seats. Except Storm and Xemnas who have switched, and Naxah, and Raxiswho are next to each other.

"All right everybody," began Storm as the last item of food was brought out, and laid on the dish filled table." Thanksgiving is a time to give thanks to everything that we have been given or thankful for, so everyone join hands, and let's say grace."

Everyone grabbed the other hands including the bickering sisters.

"Roxas," said Storm as Roxas cleared his throat.

"The keyblade," said Roxas then was quickly slapped on the back of the head by Storm." My friends."

"Storm, who has become like family to us," said Xion smiling.

"Xemnas raising my pay, I really needed that," said Axel causing everybody to chuckle.

"Beautiful flowers, and Xemmy!" exclaimed Marluxia.

"My lab, and of course Naxy!" said Vexen.

"Apple Juice, and our well-being cause we need it," sighed Lexaeus.

"The women of the organization, who I love deeply!" exclaimed Xigbar earning groans of despair in result.

"My books, and of course that we're still alive," said Zexion.

"The moon," said Saix with dignity.

"Knifes," said Larxene.

"Drawings, and Roxas, and Storm, and Naxah," said Namine.

"Well, I am thankful for everything so nothing!" exclaimed Luxord." Man, I am not thankful for any day I have! Thankful for nothing because of everything!"

Kids, don't be a Luxord.

"Xemmy," said Ultimecia.

"My organization but I am still evil mind you!" said Xemnas.

"Being reunited with my little sis, and having one," said Raxis smiling," and Storm."

"My big sis who I love deeply," said Naxah smiling," and Master."

"Everything and everyone, so Dear Heavenly father I just want ot take this time..." said Storm.

That day was more than just Thanksgiving, or some old Sunday after. It was the day that Naxah and Raxis were reunited once again, and the day where nothing mattered as long as they were with each other. Despite the fact that they were dysfunctional.

As Storm wrapped up the blessing, the others digged in to the feast among them. Even a certain blonde from a video game nobody hears about.

"I say the sign," said Matt shrugging as everyone continued eating.

"Wait, then who the hell are you!?" exclaimed Storm as the figure ran out the room.

Storm whispered something to Naxah which made her chuckle as the stars formed another formation. This time, it was Raxis and Naxah togetherwith Naxah giving Raxis a heart shaped, glowing object. And above them, doing a flip, is Storm smiling.

_Happy Thanksgiving Naxah, The Fifteenth Member!_

* * *

**A wonderful chapter don't you think? That leaves one question. What is the author thankful for? Friends, family, and of course the fanfics that I supply you, and you reply back by reading them. Even if they're horrible. So in truth the more support I get, the better my fanfics get in ideas that is. Happy Thanksgiving even if its like three days after. Now, I gotta work on that christmas chapter I'm doing before it's too late.**


End file.
